


Wrong

by OnefortheroadNarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angry Harry, Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prostitute, Prostitute!Louis, Prostitution, Scared Harry, Smut, Watersports, prostitute!Liam, sweet niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnefortheroadNarry/pseuds/OnefortheroadNarry
Summary: Louis and Liam are trapped in a cycle. I'll let you choose the ending.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis threw himself onto the grotty mattress on the floor of his and Liam’s shared bedroom slash living room in their flat In Hockerville, the ghetto side of town.  
“Rough night?” Liam asked him from his mattress.  
“MmHmm.” Louis said. He was tired and sore and just wanted to sleep. Liam understood, he could see the scratches on Louis’ arm and the darkening bruise over his face.  
“Day off tomorrow, okay mate?” Liam tried to reassure him.  
“Li, I need a cuddle.” Louis said softly before tears started slipping down his cheeks onto the bed.  
“Shhh, it's okay mate, we…we’ll get out of this…one day.” Liam soothed and moved to lay beside Louis, carefully wrapping his arms around him. “One day…” he whispers. Both boys knew Liam’s words were not true. They sold their bodies for money and that money never seemed to put them ahead. If a bill didn't come in, it was a client refusing to pay or not having enough cash on them, if not that then their street was targeted by the local gang and they lost their earnings and gained a hospital admission. They had no way out, so they just kept going round in circles, hoping that by some miracle they would get a ticket to freedom….one day.

  
Louis managed to head back to work two nights later, eye still black and body aching but he and Liam needed to keep their heads above water so he covered the bruising with foundation and took an Advil.  
“Where are you at so far?” Liam asked surprising Louis who was staring down the street absently waiting for a car to drive down, he had a lot of regulars and no need to take a main corner.  
“$390, you?” Louis replied.  
“$320, lets call it a night, hey?” Liam said hopefully.  
“Jason wants two grand…” Louis said worried. He didn’t want to get beaten again, and he definitely didn't want Liam to be hurt. Jason, their supposed pimp, used them. He said he'd protect them, and he use to, but now they paid him to protect themselves from him..  
“We could just go to the pub for a bit, you know, maybe pick up some new clients?” Liam suggested. Louis knew he was trying to push this to get Louis away from some of his regulars. He seemed to attract the rough, vicious dominant men. Men who wanted to do nothing more than beat him, then fuck him. Sometimes both at the same time.  
Louis thought it over for a moment before nodding and walking towards the pub five blocks away. Liam followed quickly to catch up.  
When they got there the pub was full, young uni frat lads everywhere, sorority girls dancing on the bar and hanging off boys shoulders. The boys walked to the rear of the pub and leant against the wall.  
“Not sure tonight was the best of picks Li.” Louis mumbled as he looked around. Young people didn't need to pay for sex, they got the odd young virgin or cashed up kid who wanted to test their sexuality but that was rare.  
“Huh, yeah I guess not, want a pint?” Liam asked him before heading to the bar when Louis nodded. It wasn't long before Louis spotted a young guy who looked a bit out of place and lonely. Maybe he could try his luck there. He strode over to the table the lad was sat at and sat right beside him.  
“Hi cutie.” He said, confidence seeping from his voice.  
The blonde boy blushed bright red. “Err, hi…” he stammered.  
“Lukie,” Louis lied, using his whore name, “and you are?” Louis said with a wink.  
“I'm Niall.” The boy said his blush remaining strong as ever.  
“What's a hot little thing like you doing all alone here then Niall?” Louis asked tracing his finger over Niall's hand.  
“My mate left with a lass, it's fine though, I was thinking of heading home soon.” Niall explained, a smile gracing his lips as Louis stroked his hand. Louis felt himself faulter his mouth softening to smile back. Niall's smile was so honest and open. He quickly regained his composure though, he had a mission, seduce the lad and pay the bills.  
“Oh, do you have to?” Louis moaned, licking his lips.  
“Ha, well, no, I guess we could dance.” Niall said happily. Louis sighed, that was not what he was hoping for but he could dance a little if it meant a cute new client. He saw Liam dragging an older guy, definitely not with the frat students, through to the toilets. Probably for a blowie. He must have forgotten about their beers. Niall didn't let Louis think about it too much though, Niall danced around in front of Louis looking like an absolute fool. Louis had to laugh.  
“Hey, don't laugh!” Niall said and pulled Louis so he was close to him.”are you gonna dance or what?” He asked with a small smile. For a lad who seemed uncomfortable and out of place before, Niall certainly changed when on the dance floor. His confidence radiated and hit Louis like a truck. He felt his heart race and his hands burn.  
Niall then leant forward and pecked Louis on the lips. Just gently, testing the water. Louis all of the sudden had no interest in making the payment to Jason, or paying rent, or getting new clients. All he could think about was Niall's soft kiss. They danced for a solid 20 songs before Louis was fatiguing. Niall noticed and pulled him aside off the dance floor.  
“Wanna go somewhere quiet, Lukie?” Niall asked, standing closer to Louis. Louis hesitated, at this point Louis would normally tell the boy he had a price and then it would be up to the client to say yes or no. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything about a price to Niall.  
“I…er…yeah, okay.” Louis answered. He felt like a fish out of water, it had been a long time since he had gone with someone without a payment behind it. Niall took his hand, slipping his fingers between Louis’ and lead him around the dance floor towards the exit, Louis couldn't see Liam anywhere so he stopped walking and pulled Niall back. Niall gave him a look, asking if everything was ok. Louis couldn't get enough of it, the kindness in the boys eyes.  
“I need to tell my mate I'm leaving.” Louis told him and without realising he gripped tighter to Niall's hand. He lead the lad to the bathrooms. Opening the door slightly he could hear the distinct sounds of Liam's mouth on some guys dick. He must be pulling a few clients tonight. Louis felt bad he had slacked off and left Liam to earn their payments for Jason.  
“Boyd, I'm heading out.” Louis said quickly, using Liam's other name, before shutting the door, hoping the blonde didn't catch on to what Liam was doing behind the cubicle stall.  
Louis turned back to Niall and nodded for the exit.  
When they were outside Niall turned to start walking down the street, away from Louis’ side of town. Louis guessed they were heading to Niall's place.  
“Do you live around here Lukie?” Niall asked, Louis couldn't get enough of how he said his fake name.  
“Mm, kind of,” Louis left it at that, most people knew what went on in his area, he didn't want Niall to know. “How bout you?”  
“Just down the next two blocks, upper city.” Niall said blushing. He was talking about a very well off area, the area most of Louis’ clients came from.  
“Oh, cool.” Louis said with an impressed smile directed right at Niall.  
“I'm not like, super rich or anything,”Niall tried to explain, “Me mam sort of insisted, didn't want us in “Hookerville” or anything.” Niall laughed at his last statement having twisted the name of the town to reflect its inhabitants. Louis felt a pang of hurt in his chest as he forced a smile.  
“Oh, shit, you…do you live there? I'm so sorry! Fuck, I'm a tool, I didn't mean, like…” Niall stammered, trying to fix what he said.  
“No! No…it's fine, really, I just live near by there, until we can afford a better place.” Louis lied to cover up.  
“That was shit of me, I'm sorry.” Niall said, not even considering the fact Louis could be one of the whores lining the streets of “Hookerville”.  
“Don't worry about it.” Louis assured and squeezed Niall's hand again. He felt himself getting tired, his legs getting heavy as they walked another block.  
“It's just the next building.” Niall said after Louis yawned for the 10th time.  
“Nice, what do you do for work to afford a place link this?” Louis asked, surprised.  
“A friend and I started up a recording company, we signed on a few good bands and they've done us ok.” Niall explained. He scanned a card to open the gates to the front of the building and headed for the lift, pressing a few buttons and leading Louis in. The lift was brightly lit and made Louis feel self conscious. He wrapping his free arm in front of his chest to try cover his thin frame and old faded shirt. Niall noticed, but kept it to himself, just smiling at the brunette.  
They walked into the apartment, flash, new, clean and smelling fresh, Niall emptied his pockets and turned back to Louis.  
“Want a drink?” He asked, reaching into a fridge beside the bar, as Louis stood awkwardly at the door.  
“Ok.” Louis nodded and took the beer being offered.  
Louis followed Niall to another room, where he sat down on a white leather couch. Louis never felt more dirty in his life.  
“This carpet is softer than my bed!” He mumbled, surprised, as he joined Niall on the couch. Niall chuckled, obviously thinking Louis was joking despite the truth of the statement.  
“So, Lukie, Luke? Lucas? Is Lukie your full name?” Niall asked.  
Louis loved how casual he was, it made the room not seem so daunting.  
“Mhmm, just Lukie. It's Swedish or something.” Louis lied. The question gave Louis an idea.  
“Why don't we play 20 questions, find out a bit about each other, 10 questions each?” He said, revelling in the innocence of it all.  
Niall smiled, “Sounds great.”  
“Ok, you've had one, now me.”Louis started.  
“Hey, no fair, we hadn’t started yet when I asked that other one.” Niall protested.  
“Too bad,” Louis stuck out his tongue, “Where did you grow up?”  
“Mullingar, in Ireland, moved here two years ago.” Niall said. “Okay, what do you do for a living Mr Doncaster, no fooling me with that accent.” Louis laughed, Niall picked the accent perfectly. But his question had him stumped. What could he tell him, he was in hospitality? Human Services? A consultant? He decided to go with hospitality.  
“I work in a hotel, hospitality, you know, nothing fancy.” Louis told him. Niall nodded.  
“Can you play any instruments?” Louis continued.  
“Yes, guitar and a bit of the drums.” Niall grinned.  
“Ooo, guitar is a good solid skill there.” Louis smiled relaxing enough to wriggle himself down the couch to sit shoulder to should with Niall.  
“Mm, I think so.” Niall said and put his arm around Louis carefully.  
“My turn…” Niall paused, his fingers moving softly on Louis’ arm. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, his fingers stilling. Louis turned his face to Niall and smiled.  
“Yes.” He replied, Niall's mouth gently coming down to meet his. The kiss was soft, sweet, slow. Like what Louis had not experienced for years. Niall's hand came to rest on his cheek, lightly pressing. There was a sharp sting though, and Louis pulled back with a hiss. His face was still tender from his client the nights before.  
“Sorry.” Louis said to a confused Niall.  
“Are you ok?” He asked with concern before a slight frown appeared on his face and he gently touched Louis’ cheek and around his eye. “Are you wearing make up? You’re hurt?”  
“It's nothing, I'm just clumsy.” Louis said and lent forward to capture Niall's lips again. Niall let him but was more tentative now. Niall eventually pulled back again though.  
“Who did it?” He asked, his eyes tracing the tint of blue below Louis’ foundation which seemed to have rubbed off a bit throughout the night.  
“No one, I told you, I'm clumsy.” Louis said, getting slightly frustrated. He just wanted to have a good snog, feel wanted again, feel normal.  
“Clumsy enough to run into a fist?” Niall said with little humour.  
Louis sighed loudly, “Fine, I got in a punch up, it's nothing, now can we please go back to snogging? I'm tired and if you want a blowie then your going to have to hurry it up before I pass out.” Niall gave a slight giggle at that before kissing Louis again.  
What happened next blew Louis’ mind. He started to ease himself back, off the couch so he could blow Niall but Niall just held him up. So he tried a new angle and started undoing his belt buckle only to have Niall's hands hold his own away.  
“You don't have to, you're tired,” Niall said, pushing a wispy bit of Louis’ hair off his face. “I'd rather just kiss and cuddle anyway.” Louis was dumbfounded. A hot, sexy boy who was happy to just kiss and cuddle. Louis’ smile was huge, Niall was just…perfect.  
“Fuck you’re cute.” Niall said and let Louis snuggle close to his chest. Louis didn't realise how tired he really was until he was just focused on the beat of Niall's heart which he steadily zoned out to with eyes falling closed.  
“Do you normally bring boys home to cuddle them?” Louis asked sleepily.  
“Huh,” Niall half laughed, “No, I guess not.”  
Louis hummed, “So ‘m special?”  
“Not your turn to ask.” Niall said kissing Louis on the head and holding him closer to his chest.  
The boys dozed off like that, completely unaware of the tall young man stumbling into the flat and collapsing into his bed in another room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Louis woke to Niall snoring softly, arms still wrapped around him. Louis’ heart fluttered at the embrace. He wanted to stay that way forever but his bladder was what had woken him up and it demanded to be taken care of. Louis slipped out from Niall's arms, a groan emitting from the blonde.   
“Sorry, I need to pee.” He whispered and walked off to find the bathroom. It came as no surprise that it was clean and white and new. Louis quickly releaved himself. He was washing his hands when Niall came in too, wrapping himself behind Louis, staring at him through the mirror. Again, Louis felt self conscious, his clothes were dirty and tattered and he knew he had the smell of his clients all over him.   
“Mind if I take a shower?” He asked. Niall shook his head.  
“Go ahead, I’ll get you a towel in a minute.” Niall said releasing him and turning to take a piss. Louis waited patiently for Niall to finish and go and get the towel.   
“I got some of my housemates clothes too if you want, He’s about your size.” Niall said putting the things down before slinging his arms around Louis’ waist again, “you’re a bit tiny, aren't you.” Niall said kissing Louis on the nose.   
Louis ignored what he said and kissed the boy instead, he was skinny, Liam and him couldn't afford much to eat and his clients liked him thin anyway. He pecked Niall a few more times on the lips before gently pushing him back. He couldn't get undressed in front of him and show him all the bruising which lay beneath his clothes.   
“I need to shower.” He said softly and Niall gave him a soft smile, hesitating before leaving the bathroom.   
Louis stripped down and stepped into the warm shower stream. His shower at home was cold, the hot tap had rusted through and snapped off and the landlord refused to fix it. He used the shampoo, conditioner, face wash and body wash. He had nothing but cheap shampoo at home. When he finished he felt so clean and new, it wasn't until he saw his reflection again that he realised his blackened skin could not be washed away and was in plain sight.   
“Fuck…fuck fuck fuck.” He hissed, drying off. He pulled on the clothes Niall had left him and began searching through the cupboards on the off chance Niall or his housemate had any foundation. He couldn't find any at all so he settled for a beanie which was in the dirty wash basket. He pulled it on, trying to cover the side of his face as much as possible. It was still obvious, but at least a lot wasn't visible. He'd just have to leave. He quickly rinsed his mouth with the mouthwash by the sink, emptied the money from his jeans pocket and left the bathroom.  
He searched around for Niall, not sure where to look. He heard some noise coming from a kitchen so followed that. Niall was putting away dishes which were in a drying rack.   
“Hey, I…ah…I gotta go,” he said, getting Niall's attention. He made his way over to him, eyes and smile soft.  
“You look cute in Harry’s beanie.” Niall said, wincing though when he noticed the bruising. He ran a gentle hand over his cheek and frowned. “I’ll get you one of mine, okay babe? That's his favourite, he won't be too happy if I let you take it. The clothes you can keep though, he doesn't wear them anymore.”  
I nodded and waited for him to return with a grey beanie. He pulled his mates off and slipped the other one on gently before kissing Louis on the lips again, just briefly.  
“Will I see you again? Can I get your number?” Niall asked. Louis grinned.  
“Yes, I'd love to see you again.” He said, but then realised he had no way of contacting him. “I don't have a phone though.”  
“Oh, land line?” Niall asked, surprised. Louis shook his head.  
“Okay, um, let's just meet up, when are you free?” Niall asked.  
“Any day, I work evenings.” Louis told him.  
“Right, I'm free Wednesday, lets meet at the coffee shop opposite the pub from last night. 10am?”  
Louis smiled and nodded, “I'll be there.”   
Louis kissed Niall once more before turning to walk out.  
“Wait, I'll drive you, it's a long way to walk.” Niall insisted. Louis froze.   
“N..no, it's fine, I'll catch a cab…” Louis said unconvincingly.   
“Please let me?” Niall pleaded. Louis didn't know what to do. He guessed he could always get Niall to drop him at the hotel near his place, technically he did work there a lot.   
Louis signed in defeat, “Okay, I’ll just get my stuff.”  
“Nah, leave them, the washing gets done today, no biggy.” Niall said and grabbed his keys from a tray on the bench. Louis went to stand by the front door. Niall ducked down the hall way and stuck his head into a door, mumbling that he was taking the car.  
“His name’s Harry then?” Louis asked as they stepped into the lift.  
“Yeah, we’ve been friends since primary school, always into the same things.”   
“Cool.” Louis remembered his last boyfriend, also called Harry, so long ago it seemed, the heartbreak was still real. They had been living in London at the time, he and Liam we under a pimp who forced them to shoot up whatever drugs he had at the time. They left to get away from the abuse after Harry had dumped Louis. There was no reason to stay but they seemed to find the abuse again in a different form no matter where they were.   
“Do you have a housemate?” Niall asked.  
“Yeah, he was with me last night.” Louis explained.  
“Oh cool, I didn't see him.” Niall said off handedly.  
The lift stopped in a huge car park, filled with high end cars. Niall walked up to a black Range Rover and hopped in. Louis climbed in the passenger seat.   
“Nice car.” Louis said.  
“It's not mine, mine is in the shop.” Niall explained, “So where am I going to.”  
“Um, The…err... Hockerville Inn, I need to check my roster and all that.” Louis said trying to sound convincing.   
“Ok, right, your work?” Niall asked and Louis nodded. Louis scanned Niall's face for any judgement, but he saw none, just a sweet smile.  
“It was nice, you know, last night.” Niall said, breaking the silence.   
“I thought so too, not very conventional, but…cute.” Louis laughed and Niall blushed.  
Niall pulled the Rover up beside the sleepy looking hotel.   
“So I'll see you again? At the Café?” Niall asked.  
“Yeah, I can't wait.” Louis said before kissing the blonde on the cheek.  
Louis slid out of the car and walked around to the side entrance of the hotel. He waited there until he heard the car drive off. He finally let out the breathe he was holding. He couldn't believe what he'd done, or how his heart felt like it was fluttering inside him. The effect this boy had on him was incredible. He couldn't wait to tell Liam.


	3. Chapter 3

When Louis eventually gets home he sees a scratched out note from Liam saying he was with a regular but would be back by the evening stand. They never worked on the street without each other, they needed to stick together whenever they could.   
Louis slumped down on his bed and relished in the fact he met a boy who didn't want to just use him for sex.   
When Liam came in, looking exhausted, he looked Louis up and down, seeing the new clothes which Louis had forgotten about.   
“New client?” He asked, it wasn't the first time a client had given them clothes.   
“No…I met a boy Li. We went to his place and snogged and cuddled…it was amazing!” Louis said, unable to wipe the grin off his face. Liam didn't follow his lead, he frowned.  
“Louis, does he know what you do for work?” Liam asked softly and Louis’ face melted at the words and Liam knew the answer. He walked over to Louis and wrapped his arms around him. “Lou, I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you hurt again. You are so much more than this job.”   
“I don't want to tell him, Li, can we try get out of it, maybe negotiate with Jason?” Even as he said the words he knew it was futile. Louis knew just as well as Liam that there was no negotiating with Jason. If they tried to leave the industry without a HIV positive test result or wrinkles, they would be killed. It was a lose-lose situation.   
“Will you even see him again? It's that blonde hey? I saw you dancing, he didn't seem the kind to hang out at that sort of pub very often.” Liam said.  
“We've arranged to meet up on Wednesday.” Louis said.   
“He didn’t ask why you had no phone?” Liam asked.  
“He knows I'm poor as fuck.” Louis said, “it was so embarrassing being in his house with such dirty clothes. Don't let me go out without changing next time!”   
“Lou…” Liam sighed. Louis pulled him into a hug on the bed.  
“I'm sorry to worry you Liam, but I can't just let this go, Niall's so sweet.” Louis mumbled.   
“Okay Lou, you know I'm here for you no matter what.” Li mumbled before dozing off. Louis let him sleep in his arms until they needed to get ready to go down to the street and make enough to keep their lives.  
Louis covered his bruises as Liam looked on with worry.   
“We've almost got enough for an extra day off this week babe.” Liam said. He'd been working like crazy and Louis felt bad because he slacked off this week.  
“I'm sorry, you must be so wreaked.” Louis said feeling guilty.   
“Don't feel bad Louis, I didn't do it by accident, Maybe you can drop some of your clients though, a few of mine would love you, they’re not too rough, just old and fat.” Liam told him.  
“Yeah, okay.” Louis said quietly.   
The boys set off after a short rest, Louis changed from the clothes Niall gave him, folding them neatly and Liam showered. 

 

Niall and Harry

“Why are you grinning so much?” Harry asked Niall as he came through the door, throwing the keys down into the dish.   
“That boy, last night, so cute!!” Niall said, grinning from ear to ear.  
“I didn't see him.” Harry said, then, raising an eyebrow he continued, “you haven't been interested in many boys though.”  
Niall blushed, “You know I'm bi Harry, I just hadn't met any who didn't just want a quick fuck.”  
“So you didn't fuck?” Harry questioned.   
“No, just cuddled and shit.” Niall said unashamed, Harry knew him, knew he loved a cuddle and had even been the one Niall most often cuddled on cool nights, in a friendly way.   
“That's cute, sounds like a nice guy, like your kind of guy.” Harry said.

 

“Fuck, That whore was right, you are such a good fuck!” The sweaty mess on top of Louis muttered as he fucked into his ass with his little prick. “Maybe next time I'll buy both of you.”   
Louis just closed his eyes and let him take what he paid for. He wasn't the first client who thought that would be a good idea, a few times they even made Liam fuck Louis while they fucked Liam. He hated that, more because Liam hated it, he would apologise over and over again. Louis didn't care, it was just another day at work and at least while Liam huge, he was gentle. Right now though, Louis just thought about how he'd be seeing Niall today after several days waiting. Louis kept his mind busy thinking about Niall, his smile, his lips, his broad chest and slim, strong arms. 

 

Wednesday came along and Liam helped calm Louis down before he head off to meet Niall. He wore his best jeans and shirt, they were too big but Liam said it looked cute.   
As he approached the café he saw Niall, ordering at the counter. When he looked around and saw Louis he waved him over.   
“Hey, Lukie! What do you want to drink? My shout.” Niall asked.   
“Latte, with one.” Louis told the barrister before smiling at Niall. He almost couldn't believe Niall had come. As he slipped a hand around Louis’ lower back Niall paid for the drinks then led Louis to a table in the back corner.  
“Have a good week so far?” Louis asked Niall, trying to familiarise himself with the small talk or dating.  
“Hmm, yeah, slow, I couldn't wait to see you again.” Niall said, his honesty blowing Louis away. “What about you?”   
“Not terrible, better now.” Louis said with a smile.   
The boys talked music, bands, friends, travel dreams.  
“Want to do something fun?” Niall asked after a short moment of silence, the toes of his shoes nudging Louis’.  
Louis smiled and nodded so Niall took his hand and the boys left their empty mugs.  
“Where are we going?” Louis asked.  
“Patience Lukie, you’ll see soon enough.” Louis smiled, although he cringed inwardly every time Niall used his fake name. It was a name meant for clients, not boys he was actually interested in being with on a deeper level.   
Niall led Louis to a park near the café, a big sign with “paddle boat paintball” scratched into a slab of wood loomed over a desk. Niall handed a $50 note to the man sitting behind the desk who hands over two shoulder bags full of paint balls. The kind you throw and coloured powder puffs out of the tissue paper.  
Niall handed Louis one of the bags and lead him to the small paddle boats by the side of the lake.  
“No way! This is so cool!” Louis said jumping into one of the boats, “Push me in!”   
Niall laughed, “Haha, okay,” Niall pushed Louis’ boat into the water and he immediately paddled off leaving Niall to hop in his and ease it away from the bank. He managed to take a paintball to the head within seconds. Niall was going to discover Louis is very competitive.   
“Oi!” Niall cried out, “We hadn't started yet!”   
“Snooze you lose!” Louis said back and tossed another paintball over. He missed. The boys paddled around the lake for an hour, throwing the paint balls. Niall was a rainbow of colours while Louis had a few patches of blue, green and red.   
“Aww babe, You are absolutely covered”, Louis said when he was finally out of paintballs and the two peddled their boats to the shore..   
“Yep,” Niall shrugged and grinned at Louis. Louis stepped forward, moving some of Niall's coloured hair off his face.   
“You are so cute.” Louis whispered as he leant forward, kissing Niall. Niall's arms wrapped around Louis’ small waist. Niall slipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth causing Louis to moan.   
“Fuck.” Niall said as he pulled away, blushing as he readjusted himself in his jeans. Louis just smiled, running his hands over Niall's broad shoulders. Louis saw the time on his watch then and realised he had to go. He sighed and buried his face into Niall's neck.   
“I don't want this date to end.” Louis said to Niall's neck.  
“You could…come to mine.” Niall said hesitantly as if they hadn't already spent a night cuddling on Niall's couch. Louis squeezed tighter before pulling back.   
“I need to work.” Louis said sadly. It hurt him to know his work was not going to be just inconvenient timing for them. He knew Niall would find out eventually. He was just living on the hope that Niall would somehow be okay with it. Stupidly.  
Niall huffed, “Call sick?”   
Louis shook his head, pecking Niall on the lips.   
“Okay, I'll drive you there.” Niall said, “My car is around the block.” He took Louis’ hand and the two walked hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder to the Range Rover.   
“Still got Harry’s car?”  
“No, this ones mine.” Niall said quietly as he started the car.   
“You got matching cars?” Louis deadpanned, “What are you? A celebrity couple?” He laughed.   
“Company cars,” Niall laughed, “We sort of both liked them and they gave us a good deal”.  
“Oh, riiiight.” Louis said sarcastically but grinned and took Niall's hand. Niall gently held Louis’s hand in his own.  
“When can I see you next, Lukie?” Niall asked.   
“I'm free all day, every day, just workin’ night shifts. Might have Sunday off.” Louis told him.   
“Perfect, I'm free Sunday. We have a few mates coming over for a BBQ, then if you aren't working we could just chill and have a movie night or whatever.” Niall said excitedly. Louis panicked slightly, there was a chance one of Niall's mates was a client, he had a few young clients from Niall's side of town. He couldn't explain that to Niall though. He just had to take the risk and decided he could always drag Liam along too, just in case.   
“Can I bring a friend?” Louis asked.  
“Sure, the more the merrier.”   
“Do we need to bring anything?”   
“No, just yourselves.” Niall smiled. He pulled the Rover into the hotel car park and kissed Louis’ knuckles.“I'll see you Sunday.”  
“Sunday.” Louis nodded and kissed Niall quickly on the lips, “Thank you for today.”   
Niall smiled, unable to wipe the grin from his face as Louis slipped out of the car and walked to the rear of the hotel. Louis heard Niall's car drive off as he popped over the fence to the alley behind where he could take the shortcut home to meet up with Liam. He was only a little late, Liam wouldn't mind.  
Predictably, Liam was standing just in front of their apartment, waiting for Louis.  
“So how was it?” He asked. Louis lept the last stride to Liam and threw his arms and legs around him, Liam barely stumbled at the weight hitting him. Laughing he said, “That good hey?”   
“So good Li!” Louis said and released Liam. “He is just...amazing.”   
“I'm glad he's made you happy babe,” Liam said, “When do I get to meet him?”   
“Actually, Sunday, he is having a BBQ with some friends,” Louis rattled off as fast as he could, “He said you could come, and we can meet his best mate.”  
“Louis…” again, Liam knew the risks for Louis being found out as a whore, more so when you factor in Liam's clients too who would have seen Louis on the street with him. Liam had far more young rich clients who could easily be mates with Niall.   
“I…I know, but I thought we could just wait, hold back until we saw the cars go in, we know all our clients number plates.”   
“Look, Lou, I’ll go with you, you know the risks,” Liam sighed..  
“And I know you’ll be there, with me, I couldn't do it without you Li.” Louis said.  
“I know, come on, let's get tonight over and done with.” Liam said and put and arm over Louis’ shoulder as hey walked a short way down the street.   
Within 5minutes they had both been picked up by clients, both going to the hotel with sleeping men who had just knocked off work and wanted a fuck before going back to their wives and kids.  
Whoever was done first would wait outside the hotel for the other, their regulars knew to go to the hotel if they weren't on their street but they preferred to walk back and stay away from the hotel if possible, less cops hanging around.


	4. Chapter 4

At 8pm one of Liam's clients, who had been waiting by their spot, asked if he could buy them both. Liam paled, so Louis stepped forward.   
“It’ll be $1000, no less, take it or leave it.” Louis told him, he may as well make the most off the man if they had to go through this. Then they could call it a night afterwards. 

“Sure, get in.” The man said without even trying to bargain. Louis hopped in the passenger seat and a pale Liam got in the back seat. He followed Louis and his client to the hotel room and did what he was told. Get undressed. Go shower, together. Wash properly.  
“It's ok Li,” Louis whispered behind Liam in the shower, “we can take the rest of the week off if we do this.” Liam nodded but wouldn't look Louis in the eye.   
They dried off and followed the client to the bed.   
“So…What do you want us to do?” Louis said, trying to lighten the mood with a smile.  
“Boyd can fuck you, I’ll fuck him after you blow me.” The man said and stripped off, shuffling up the bed. Louis tried not to cringe at the mans small prick sticking out the mans pubic hair. Louis pushed on a condom and took him in his mouth.  
“Come on Boyd, you can prep him a bit, not too much though.” The man said.  
Louis heard Liam rip open one of the single use packets of lube they carried with them.   
“Only one of them, none for your cock.” The man said and Louis suddenly panicked. Liam was huge, and most of Louis clients had small dicks, for a whore he was surprisingly tight. Louis felt Liam's shaky hand on his bum as he eased his two lubed fingers in. He tried to concentrate on the small cock in his mouth and not the sting. After only a few moments the man pushed Louis off. “Let me see your face as he stuffs you full, he said to Louis and then nodded at Liam. Louis didn't feel prepped at all and even less so once Liam started pushing in. “He’s such a tight little whore, isn't he Boyd?” the man said. Liam nodded.   
“Fuck!” Louis cried as he tried to work his breathing out. Liam bottomed out with a final ouch, knocking out the air in Louis’ lungs.   
“Fuck him, I want him moaning on my cock.” The man ordered and pushed Louis down to his prick where he tried to suck but knew he was doing a hopeless job as Liam plowed him.  
Liam's client didn't seem to care though, he was pulling at Louis’ hair and thrusting into his mouth. Louis felt suffocated. He then felt Liam's hands gently stroking his sides and if wasn't for that he would have panicked. He managed to push off the man and take a deep breath before being shoved back on for a few more thrusts. The man then shoved Louis back and moved stand behind Liam pulling him back which left Louis empty and fearing the point at which Liam would have to thrust back in.   
“Roll over”, the man ordered Louis as he started fucking into Liam who look the prick easily.   
Louis did as he was told and sat face to face with Liam. Liam gently kissed his forehead before spreading Louis legs, lifting them onto his shoulders.   
“I'm so sorry.” Liam whispered, so quietly the man would never be able to hear him.   
Louis kissed him back, on the cheek as Liam thrust in, his speed and actions being controlled by the man behind him. The position left Louis unable to control the depth or angle. Tears slipped down his cheek as he struggled with the pain, he wished Liam couldn't see because it was only going to make him feel worse.   
“Fuck, so good, you boys are such sweet twinks.” The man muttered.   
“Fuck, fuck.” Louis said as he came, unable to hold it off. The man wouldn't let Liam stop thrusting though so Louis was being fucked into oversensitivity, everything aching and burning.   
“Feed him your cum.” The man said, nodding to Louis who shook his head. “You’re both cock riders, I doubt he hasn't got anything you have.”   
Liam dipped his finger into Louis’ puddle of cum on his stomach and sucked it off.  
“Good boy Boyd, always so good,” the man said. He was right, Liam always did as he was told, always trying to keep himself, and Louis, out of trouble.  
Liam held Louis tight, trying to keep him from blacking out, hoping the client would cum quickly and the whole thing could be over and done with.   
The man finally came with a rough thrust. But he didn't let Liam pull out of Louis.   
“Keep going til you cum.” He ordered.  
“I can’t Geoff, he’s too sore.” Liam said sadly, finally using the mans name.  
“He’ll be fine. Fuck him.” He ordered.   
Liam looked Louis in the eyes and silently asked for permission. Louis just pulled him closer and shut his eyes. Liam fucked him until he came. It seemed to take forever. He kept apologising and his eyes were wet with tears. The man kept thrusting with Liam, Liam could only just feel the soft prick against his bum.  
When Liam was finally able to pull out he carefully eased himself out of Louis’ grip. Louis let him go, sitting up with a wince.   
“Here’s your cash,” Geoff said and pulled two rolls of cash out of his bag on the floor and threw them to Liam who only just caught them, “the rooms paid for the night so you can stay until 10am if you need to Boyd.” Liam nodded to him, mumbling a thanks.   
“See you next week.” He said as he left. When the door was shut Liam turned and pulled Louis into a hug and let the tears flow. He sobbed so hard and Louis couldn't even muster the energy to do more than hold him. It was a bit awkward, sitting naked, Liam still with a filled condom on. But Louis wasn't about to shove him off. When Liam finally settled down he pulled back and had a shower, getting dressed again before sitting back on the bed without saying a word. Louis did the same but when he came back he tried to apologise for letting it happen but Liam was having none of it.  
“I'm so-“  
“Don't!” Liam said, “You know how much I hate it and you went and encouraged it Louis!”   
“I really am sorr-“  
“No Louis, you're not, you don't get it!” Liam yelled. It had been a long time since Liam had yelled at Louis and Louis couldn't handle it.   
“Fuck off ‘I don't get it’, I get it Liam, I do, and Yes! I am actually sorry, what I did was selfish but pardon me for wanting a few days off before I potentially sleep with someone who is not a customer or whore themselves!”   
Liam stood stunned. He couldn't reply, just looked hurt.   
“And what is so fucking bad about fucking me? Hey Liam?!” Louis continued, but Liam had heard enough, he got up off the bed and walked to the door. Louis panicked.  
“Liam don’t!” Louis suddenly sounded scared, all venom leaving his voice, “Please.” Louis wouldn't ever admit it but he was terrified of walking home alone this time of night, and he was shocked Liam would leave him like that when he had been the one to tend his broken bones and bruises after Louis had been beaten up. So many times. He was a target because he had such a wild mouth on him, always starting things he couldn't finish.   
Liam took a deep breath, contemplating whether he should leave or not.   
“Li, please don't go.” Louis whimpered.   
He finally dropped his hand from the door handle and walked back to the bed, he kicked off his shoes and tossed the top cover off before climbing in. Louis followed suit and tested to see if Liam was going to forgive him. He slipped an arm around Liam's waist, when Liam didn't push him off Louis pulled himself in tight to Liam's chest.   
“Don't ever make me do that again.” Liam said before squeezing Louis back.  
“I won't, I'm sorry, I promise, never again,” Louis said. Liam just hummed in response and the boys let sleep take them. Louis knew he was forgiven.


	5. Chapter 5

“I'm so nervous Li.” Louis said as they stood at the bus stop near Niall's house, scouting out the number plates of the cars which could be Niall's friends.   
“Does he know you as Louis or Lukie? And who am I?”  
“Lukie.” Louis said hesitantly before laughing, “and if you don't know who you are then we may have a problem.”   
“Ok Lou.” Liam said, knowing how nervous his friend was.  
“Liam…just Liam.” Louis said then and Liam nodded in understanding.  
“We’re half and hour late, I think any of his friends coming round would be in there by now, no client cars…you want to head in?”   
Louis nodded nervously, “Yeah, okay.”  
They headed into the complex and Niall keyed them in, he sounded happy, buzzing.  
Liam lead a stressed out Louis into the elevator and prompted him to choose Niall's floor.  
“We can leave at any time, okay, no stress.” Liam reassured him.

Niall was waiting at the door to greet them, teeth shining a bright grin.   
“Luke! You made it!” He cried and pulled Louis into a hug. The pulled apart and Niall turned to Liam sticking his open hand out to him, “I’m Niall.”  
“Liam, nice to meet you.” Liam said and shook Niall's hand.   
“Pfft, bit formal there Li.” Louis joked. Liam punched his arm, secretly glad Louis was relaxing enough to make a joke.   
“Come meet my mates! What can I get you to drink?” Niall asked and lead the boys in.   
“Whatever your having.” Louis told him and Niall handed them both a cider from the bar.  
“Harry’s cooking up a storm in the kitchen and won't let me in so we can get to him later.” Niall said as he lead them through the living room to an outdoor alfresco area. Niall introduced them to everyone, seven in total, and none were clients. Louis instantly relaxed and started to enjoy himself. Even more so when Niall slid beside him and wrapped an arm around his small waist. Louis leant into him, smiling.   
“So, did you get tonight off?” Niall whispered. Louis grinned and nodded.   
“Good.” Niall said and pecked a light kiss to Louis’ cheek.   
“Ahhh aren't you two just special.” One of Niall's friends said, she was a small brunette with a strong Irish accent.  
Niall blushed while Louis grinned. Niall barely left Louis’ side at all in the half hour leading up to lunch. Louis found out a few interesting things about Niall.   
One of his mates, Danny, was shocked Niall was into boys. “I swear”, he had said, “Never had I guessed!” Niall seemed pretty casual about it all. He didn't say anything when anything when another friend called Louis his boyfriend. Just smiled and winked at Louis who looked a little stunned. They had only just started dating, Louis thought, but then again, Louis didn't really know the social norms of dating and boy friends, it had been a long time since he had dated anyone and that boy was not the type to put a label like “boyfriend” on anyone.   
Then, it was as if Louis’ thoughts had caused some link to break, because his world was about to come crashing down.  
“Oi, Niall, Harry wants you in the kitchen.” One of the guys called from inside. Several wolf whistles followed as Niall pulled Louis along.   
“Come meet Harry, he's really keen to meet you!” Niall explained as they went inside and headed to the kitchen.   
Louis froze when he saw who Harry was though. He remembered that same stance, the head down over whatever dish he was trying to perfect, curls hanging down around his shoulder. This was his heart breaking, whore hating, cheater boyfriend Harry.  
“Harry, this is Lukie! Lukie, the ever perfectionist, Harry.” Niall said as he pinched a mini quiche from the plate Harry was focused on. Harry started to reply, swatting Niall's hand away, “Oh, Hello Lukie!...”. He paused, the realisation was written all over his face when he finally looked up. Fortunately Niall was to busy scoping out what he could eat to notice Harry’s facial expressions morf from recognition, to confusion and then to anger.  
Louis decided to try pretend he didn't know Harry, hoping Harry would play along and maybe just talk to him later. He knew he was in trouble but maybe he could convince Harry he had changed career or something.  
“Harry! Good to meet you man!” Louis said and Harry just looked at him. Louis’ eyes pleaded to Harry with everything he had for him to play along. To his relief, Harry did.   
“Yeah, yeah, you to…Lukie.” Harry said, using the name he knew wasn't Louis’.  
“Harry is an amazing cook, I swear I've put on so much weight since we moved in together.” Niall smiled, throwing an arm over Harry’s shoulders.  
Harry looked Niall up and down with a small smile. “Better stop cooking then.” He said, prodding Niall's light bump of a stomach.   
“Don't you dare!” Niall said sternly, only half joking.   
“Can you take these out, Ni.” Harry said then, passing Niall two plate loads of food. “I'm just finishing these ones and…Lukie can help me with the rest.”   
“Sure!” Niall said, smiling at Harry and Louis before heading out of the kitchen.  
As soon as Niall was gone Harry confronted Louis. He grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the pantry and back onto a hard shelf. Louis gasped at the pain. No doubt he would have a new bruise to show for it.  
“What the fuck do you think you are playing at Louis!” Harry growled at Louis who couldn't even move under Harry’s grip.  
“Nothing, nothing Harry, please…”   
“Still whoring around, aren't you? Even giving Niall your hooker name? What were you trying to do that night at the pub, trying to get a few new clients?” Harry said the word “clients” with such venom it hit Louis like a punch in the gut. When Louis didn't respond, Harry seethed, he knew he was right. “Stay away from him!” Harry growled low. Louis felt the tears prickle his eyes, he knew what Niall and him had was too good, Liam warned him, and now…here was Harry, tearing it all apart. Tearing Louis’ heart to shreds. Fortunately, Harry was still soft hearted and couldn't keep threatening a crying Louis. Harry calmed himself down.  
“Fuck Louis, what the hell? Why are you still doing it? You look like shit, when was the last time you ate?.” Harry said as he released Louis who wrapped his arms around himself self consciously.   
“You wouldn't understand.” Louis mumbled.  
“Does Niall know…what you do?” Harry asked.   
“Of course not, nobody would willingly date a whore Harry. You said that yourself.” Louis snapped, swiping at the tears.  
“Tongue’s still sharp then, Niall said you were covered in bruises last week, not surprising now I know it’s you.” Harry said cooly before changing his tone yet again, “You have to tell him. Or I will.”  
Louis looked up and shook his head, pleading, “No, Harry, please, I am trying, honestly, I'm trying so hard to get out, Liam and I, we’re trying!”   
“I'm not bargaining Louis.” Harry said firmly but calmly. Louis could feel the buried pain of when Harry had left him, the hurt he felt as Harry threw nasty words his way despite the fact Harry was the one who had been in the wrong.  
“I can't…” Louis whimpered. Harry sighed, “Look, Louis, I was wrong about nobody being able to date a whore... I hadn't really known Niall so well then. If anyone could do it though, he could…But he needs to know, it's not fair on him and I can't let him get hurt by someone he has already fallen so hard for.”  
Louis was stunned. His head spun. He didn't know what part to focus on. The fact Niall might not care he’s a whore or the part where Niall has fallen hard for him. He went with the later.  
“He really likes me that much.” Louis asked. Harry shut his eyes and breathed out.  
“You have until tomorrow to tell him Louis, if you don't, then I will,” Harry said and walked out of the pantry before shoving two plates into Louis’ hands, nodding for him to take them out. Harry followed after and the group dug in to the feast.  
Niall waved Louis over to sit beside him at the large table. Liam was beside the seat Niall had saved.  
“You look pale, Lukie, are you alright?” Niall asked him as he sat down.   
“Yeah, I'm fine.” Louis forced a smile. Liam looked at him, worried.   
“Are you okay? Do we need to leave?.” Liam whispered to Louis who swallowed before shaking his head, he wasn't ok but he also didn't want to leave Niall, he could tell him tonight, he had to. Liam nodded, he caught Harry’s eye and glared at him, Liam hated Harry for what he did to Louis. Louis was surprised to see Harry look down and not glare right back though. Harry had always been so insistent that Louis and Liam were in the wrong when Louis was dating Harry. Their profession was bad and so were they, and that there was no middle ground.  
“Eat up babe.” Niall said, nodding to the food. Louis had no appetite after his encounter with Harry. He put a few things on his plate though and nibbled what he could manage. He wasn't a big eater at the best of times, his stomach was small after days of little or no food. Liam was a machine and managed to eat two plate loads despite only eating as much as Louis in the previous week. That's how Liam stayed toned and not rake thin, he had no trouble putting on a bit of weight when food was available. Niall noticed Louis wasn't eating much but didn't want to interfere. Harry’s cooking was amazing, it had definitely improved since they dated.   
“So, Liam,” Niall started,”Do you work with Louis?” Liam almost chocked on his mouthful at the question.   
“Err, yeah, yeah I do.” Liam said vaguely, waiting for Louis to help him out. He didn't know what Louis had told him.  
“Liam got me the job at the hotel.” Louis fills in for both boys. He avoided looking anywhere near Harry.   
“What do you do Niall?” Liam asked.  
“Harry and I started a record label, signing up bands and shit.” Niall explained, “Red Tag, have you heard of it?”  
“Wow, you guys must be loaded after signing on Summa Dayz and Nightlock.” Liam said, he was impressed. Louis had no idea, he didn't follow pop culture.  
“We’ve done okay from it, money isn't really our thing.” Niall shrugged a light blush tinting his cheeks. Louis felt Niall's hand slide onto his thigh then, gently rubbing his thumb up and down soothingly. Louis looked up and smiled at him. Louis rest his head on Niall's shoulder and signed, no longer able to eat anything more. Niall moved his arm so it was over Louis’ shoulder. Louis felt safe, no one asked him anything more and Niall just laughed and chatted away with his mates.   
As the afternoon wore on, Niall and Harry’s friends left one by one until only Liam and Louis were left.   
“I’m gonna head off, you’ll be right getting home tomorrow yeah?” Liam asked Louis.  
“How are you getting home Liam?” Niall asked, “Can you take some of these leftovers?”   
Louis looked at the counter, almost everything needed to be kept cold.  
“We don't have a fridge.” Louis told him.   
“Oh, ok, we have an esky and ice.” Niall offered, as though it was normal not to have a fridge.  
Harry, who was standing by the kitchen door then surprised Liam and Louis with his deep slow voice, “We’ll fill the Esky, I can drop Liam home.”   
“Perfect, Thanks Haz!” Niall said while Liam looked stunned.   
“Um, right, okay.” He stammered, letting Harry fill the box with containers of salad and meat.   
Liam looked at Louis for help but he didn't know what was going on with Harry either. He certainly didn't trust him.   
When Harry was done, Niall threw him his keys and Harry nodded for Liam to follow him. 

 

“What are you up to Harry?” Liam finally said when Harry got into the car.  
“Nothing, I'm driving you home.” Harry said shortly.  
“I saw how Louis looked after talking to you, what did you say to him.” Liam prodded.  
“Nothing, just that he had to tell Niall the truth…Where am I going?” Harry said, clearly irritated.  
“Hockerville.” Liam told him and Harry scoffed.”You know what, Stop the car! I’d rather walk than be stuck here with you.”   
Harry suddenly looked serious, “I'm sorry.”  
“Why did you offer to drive me home anyway?” Liam asked.  
Harry stayed silent, his face revealing an inner battle over whether he should tell Liam.  
“Louis won't tell Niall…so I know I have to…and Louis will run off.” Harry said.   
“So…that explains this…how?” Liam asked.  
“So, I need to know how to find him, because Niall loves him and isn't anything like me.” Harry said finally.  
“Like you?”   
“Niall wouldn't care, I couldn't forget it, Niall understands, I didn't.”   
“You…didn't…?” Liam said slowly, trying to work out what Harry meant, “But you do now?”   
“I don't know,” Harry shrugged, “I know it's not as easy to leave as I thought it was.”  
“It's not…you can't even imagine…” Liam muttered.  
“How is he?” Harry asked.  
“Terrible.” Liam said honestly.  
“He doesn't look after himself.”   
“We can't afford to, Harry, he has horrible rough clients, we’re being screwed over by the people who were meant to protect us and every time we manage to get a little bit ahead something goes wrong and we are back behind.”  
“Who beat him last week?”   
“I don't know, a client.” Liam shrugged as he directed Harry with his hand to take the next turn to his street. “The flats on the left.”   
Harry parked the car around the back of the flats and got the Esky from the back. He followed Liam up the stairs and up to the dirty damp flat, hesitating at the door.  
“It…it isn't…” he stammered but Harry interrupted him.  
“I know Liam.”  
Liam took a breathe and entered the room, pointing to a clear space where the Esky could go.  
“Are you okay Li?” Harry used his old nickname for him, back when they were friends while Harry dated Louis.   
“Not really, I cope. I've got Louis.” Liam said honestly. Harry brought him in for a hug, holding him tight, Liam let him.   
“Thank you…for letting me in, for not killing me when you saw me. I can't say I was as kind to Louis when I saw he was with Niall.”   
“Louis won't hurt Niall,” Liam said, “ he wouldn't hurt anyone.”  
Harry nodded, “Fuck, I know.” Harry stood in silence, running a hand through his hair. “I'm sorry Li, I'm not going to screw this up for Louis or Niall, they are prefect for each other, I just can't let him keep the lie of who he is, Niall can help him, we can help you both.”   
Liam knew there was no point arguing with Harry.   
“I…I need to get to work.” Liam said, knowing it would be the only thing to get Harry moving despite having no intention of working tonight.  
“I'll pay you not to.” Harry said quickly.  
“What?!” Liam said.  
“I'll pay, just, have a night off.”  
“I don't need your charity Harry, I only said I was going to work to get you out.” Liam snapped.  
“Right, fuck, I'm sorry Liam, I’ll go.” Harry said and left, looking back only as he shut the door.

 

“Are you alright Lukie?” Niall asked, pulling him in front of him as he leant back on the kitchen bench, “You seemed a bit off at the table?”   
“I'm okay…Ni, I have something I need to tell you,” Louis started.  
“Later, hey? Come choose a movie, I’ll get the popcorn,” Niall said, brushing Louis’ comment off. Louis sighed and followed him through to the lounge where Niall pulled up a menu on the large flat screen.   
“Pick a movie, I'll be right back.” Niall said and handed Louis a remote he had no idea how to use, it only had two buttons he could see and neither suggested they would help him pick a movie. Niall was fiddling around in the kitchen while Louis tried the buttons but got nowhere. When Niall came back and gave him a questioning look Louis just shrugged and gave him a closed mouth smile to show he didn't know what to do. Niall smiled and kissed Louis before taking the remote.   
“Come here.” Niall said and patted the couch beside him. Louis cuddled into Niall's side and waited for him to pick a movie. He selected Finding Dory which Louis thought was perfect. While the intro movie ads played Louis tried to talk to Niall again.  
“Ni, I really need to…” Louis started again before Niall took his lips with his own.   
Louis kissed him back. He was getting the message that Niall didn't want to talk, for whatever reason.  
Niall's tongue slipped through Louis’ lips causing Louis to moan at the intrusion. Niall then pulled back with another peck to Louis’ lips.  
He pulled Louis into his chest tightly as the movie began playing. Niall gently ran his fingers up and down Louis’ arm.   
“I really like you Lukie,” Niall whispered, almost too quiet to hear.  
Louis smiled up at Niall, kissing his chin, for a short while he would just forget about Harry’s threat and enjoy Niall.  
Louis felt himself relax fully as Finding Dory played. At some point Harry came home from dropping Liam home. Thankfully he didn't go into the lounge. Louis could hear him in the kitchen for a while before the lights went off and Harry’s door clicked shut.  
“Will you stay over?” Niall whispered into Louis’ ear. Louis swallowed and nodded. Niall kissed him on the cheek before focusing back on the movie as it ended.   
Niall flicked at the two switches on the remote and the lights came on and Tv switched off.   
“I'm gonna have a shower.” Niall said and Louis could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Want to join me?” Niall asked with only a tiny faulter in his voice.  
Louis hesitated, he didn't want to tell Niall tomorrow that he was a whore and have Niall feel disgusted. But he really liked Niall. And Harry had given him until the morning. Surely Louis deserved this at least if he couldn't have Niall after tonight.  
Louis finally nodded and stood up, pulling Niall with him. Niall led Louis through the apartment to his room and then the ensuite. Niall pulled two fresh bath sheets out and put them on the counter before turning to Louis. He stepped close and held Louis’ head in his hands, kissing him again.  
“Is this okay?” Niall asked, meeting Louis’ eyes. Louis nodded and kissed Niall deeply. They pulled apart and Niall stripped his shirt off before his cool fingers slipped under Louis’ shirt, gracing over his hip bones. Niall slipped the loose shirt over Louis’ head. Louis shivered slightly as Niall dropped the shirt and ran his fingers over Louis’ tan chest. He felt more self conscious than he ever had before as Niall frowned at his petruding ribs and tinged blue patched over his stomach which stubbornly refused to recolour. But when Louis tried to cover himself with his arms Niall held them down and kissed his collarbone.   
He undid the belt and buttons of Louis jeans, letting them slide down before he slide his own cargo’s off. Niall was perfect. Soft, unblemished skin over toned muscles, his bulge hidden in his boxers.  
Louis slid his boxers down as Niall turned on the shower which started to steam up almost immediately. Niall wriggled out his boxers before pulling Louis into the shower. Louis was surprised to see how large Niall's dick was, definitely larger than Liam, similar to Harry.   
“You are so hot.” Louis muttered between kisses as Niall ran his hands over Louis’ back.   
“Fuck, so are you.” Niall mumbled against Louis’ lips.   
“Do you have body wash?” Louis asked him, not seeing any bottles in the shower. Niall nodded and pressed a silver button on the wall which popped out and dispensed a blue gel into Niall's waiting hand. Louis then put his hand under and more gel came out.   
“That's cool.” Louis said with a smile before foaming up the gel on Niall's chest. Niall did the same for Louis, stopping at his waist.  
“Can I?” He asked before waiting for Louis’ response. Louis nodded and took Niall's wrists, guiding his hands down to his swollen penis. Niall carefully stroked Louis’ length with his long fingers, massaging the foaming gel onto his balls and over his dick. Louis’ breathing became staggered as Niall's hands worked him over. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from cumming right then and there at Niall's gentle touch. He wrapped his arms around Niall's broad shoulders for support and Niall kissed and nibbled at the sensitive skin on his neck and collarbone.   
“Mmhnn, slow down, I'm not going to last long otherwise.” Louis said, his face burning at the embarrassment of it. A whore who couldn't handle a hand job. Niall did as he was told, kissing Louis’ chest before letting the stream of the shower wash away the soap from his hands and Louis’ twitching cock.   
“My turn.” Louis said, more confidently now, he was far better at pleasuring others than he was being pleasured himself. Louis got a bit more gel from the silver tube and smoothly took Niall's hips in his hands to push him back against the wall. Niall shivered at the cold of the tiles but let Louis hold him there. Louis then sided up to Niall, pressing his hard on to Niall's hip as he took Niall's impressive length in his hand. He worked the lather up and brought Niall to gasping point. Louis watched as Niall’s strong posture faltered and he pressed his back hard up against the tiles, glad now that Louis had pushed him to them. But when Louis began to sink down to his knees, Niall snapped out of his stupor and pulled the slight boy up again.   
“N…no…lets…let's go to the bed Lukie.” Niall panted. Louis smiled, kissing Niall hard on the mouth. Louis then quickly washed himself over with the gel before rinsing off and pulling Niall out of the shower. Niall wrapped Louis in the huge towel which made him look smaller than he already was. Niall dried himself with the other towel, tossing it onto the bench before sneakily wrapping himself into Louis’ towel, his arms slinking around Louis’ waste.   
“I'm cold!” He explained with a cheeky grin.   
Louis grinned, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around Niall neck to encompass him in the towel too. Niall then slid his hands just below Louis bum.   
“Jump up.” He ordered and Louis obeyed, wrapping his legs around Niall's waist as Niall easily took his weight.   
“You are so light.” Niall whispered into Louis neck as he made his way to the bed. The concern was evident but Louis ignored it and rolled his hips slightly into Niall, creating friction for both of them.  
“Fuck, Lukie, I almost dropped you.” Niall scolded before kissing Louis again and resting him on the bed. Louis scooted up to the pillows in the middle of the huge bed, goose bumps riddling his skin before he slipped under the covers, holding them open for Niall.   
The boys lay on their side, facing each other, hands roaming slowly, neither saying a word, just taking each other in.   
Louis finally broke the silence, asking, “Do you too or bottom?”, he ran a hand through Niall's hair as he asked,   
“Either, I've not bottomed before.” Niall admitted with a smile.   
“I'll bottom, cutie.” Louis said and pulled Niall in for a kiss. Rolling Niall onto him, effectively making Niall straddle his small hips.   
Niall leant down and kissed Louis again, the kiss was messy, lips, tongue and teeth. Niall then pushed himself off Louis a bit, reaching for some lube in the side table.   
“Fuck. Fuck!” Niall says as he rummaged through the draw. Louis sits up, “What's wrong?”  
“I don't have any condoms,” Niall whines, turning to Louis and sliding back down beside him. Louis groans, frustrated with himself for not bringing any himself.   
“I trust you, if you are okay without it.” Niall said, kissing the side of Louis’ mouth.  
Louis shook his head, “N…No, sorry, I…I can't.” He couldn't have unprotected sex with anyone, especially not Niall. He hadn't had an STI test for months and could have picked up anything from his old smelly clients.   
“Oh, okay, just wait here,” Niall gave Louis a quick kiss and hopped out of bed, taking the towel with him before Louis can say anything, “Let me just go get one off Harry.”   
Louis freaked out at that. He jumped out of the bed but Niall was already down the hallway and slipping naked through Harry’s door before he could stop him. He swore under his breathe and scrambled back into the bed, waiting for Harry to burst in, or Niall to confront him after Harry told him he was about the sleep with a whore. 

 

“Harry!” Niall whisper yelled, gently shaking Harry’s shoulder.   
Harry woke up, looking surprised and confused at seeing a naked Niall, standing right by his bed, waking him up.  
“What do you want Niall?” Harry said, irritated at being woken up in the middle of the night.  
“I need a rubber.” Niall said, unashamed, it wasn't the first time he and Harry had asked each other for emergency condoms.  
“What? You and…and Lukie?” Harry asked.  
“Yes! Can I have one please, It's kind of cold here!” Niall said, getting frustrated, what was it to Harry who he was sleeping with. Harry held back from telling Niall not to sleep with Louis, he was angry at Louis though, and even more angry at himself for giving Louis until the morning to tell Niall.   
“Fine, here, use them for oral too.” Harry instructed as he shoved handful of packets into Niall's waiting hand, “I don't have any smaller though,” Harry added.  
“I'm not in preschool Harry, I know what I'm doing, and I don't need smaller.” Niall said, giving Harry a look to say ‘stop treating me like a child’.   
“Right, sorry, I just…you've not really been with many guys…sorry.” Harry covered realising he was also lucky to get away with Harry knowing the Xtra large wouldn't fit Louis.  
“Whatever, night Haz, and thanks.” Niall said as he slipped out the room. 

 

Niall slid back into his room and hopped onto the bed. After putting the packets of condoms on a pillow, he then wiggled under the covers and wrapped himself around Louis.   
“It's cold out there!” He whispered, embracing the heat radiating off Louis. Louis decided, that by some miracle, Harry mustn't have told Niall. He pulled Niall close, rubbing his hands over his back to warm him up.  
“I can't believe you just asked him for condoms.” Louis whispered with a laugh.   
Niall grinned, “He’s use to it.”   
“Oh so sleeping around with boys and girls is a regular thing for you?” Louis joked.  
Niall blushed and chose to kiss Louis rather than answer. He had slept around a lot, but never enjoyed it, no one had captured his attention like Louis had.   
Louis’ fingertips roamed over his body, setting fire to every place he touched. Niall started kissing his way down Louis’ chest, sucking and playing with his nipples as he straddled Louis again.   
“Oh, that's nice.” Louis whispered, “so nice.” His hands moving to Niall soft hair, still damp from the shower. Niall continued making his way down to Louis stiffened cock, taking it in his hand and gently stroking. He moved to take Louis into his mouth but Louis held him back.  
“Condom…please Niall?” Louis insisted, passing Niall one of the little packets from the pillow.   
“I want to taste you,” Niall said as he tried to dip down again,”I don't have anything, I promise.” Once again, Louis stopped him but not before Niall slipping his mouth over the top of his cock.  
“Niall, please! I haven't been tested for ages, let me get tested and then we can.” Louis was getting visibly upset so Niall snapped out of it.   
“Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, you're just so cute, and hot and I want all of you.” Niall said, shimmying up slightly, resting his chin on Louis’ chest, “I'm sorry.” He said and kissed Louis’ chest again, reaching for the condom.  
“It's fine.” Louis whispered, relieved when Niall finally slipped on the condom. It was a quite loose, Both Niall and Harry had huge dicks. Louis blushed a little as Niall had to pull the condom down to tighten the rubber over his cock.   
“Fuck!” Louis cried out as Niall started sucking, his head bobbing up and down as he moaned. Niall sucked hard, flicking his tongue over the tip as he did. Louis’ hands held tight in Niall's hair as he bobbed. Niall then pulled off momentarily and took the bottle of lube, squeezing a little onto his fingers. Niall took Louis’ cock in his mouth again and slipped his fingers down, gently rubbing at Louis’ entrance. He pressed one long finger in slowly, waiting for Louis to adjust before slowly pumping in and out, already finding Louis’ prostate with his long digit. “Another,” Louis puffed, he knew he'd need all the prep he could get to be ready for Niall. Niall obeyed, timing his sucking with every little thrust. He added a third and Louis squirmed at the stretch. “Fucking hell you are beautiful, Lukie.” Niall muttered as he pumped into and stretched Louis out.  
“I want you...inside.” Louis moaned, feeling himself loosing control, he wouldn't handle much more if Niall didn't stop now.  
Niall gave three more thrusts with his hand before pushing himself up to sit on his feet between Louis’ parted legs. He pulled he condom off Louis and tossed it on the ground. He wanted to see Louis cum on himself. He took another condom and rolled it on himself. Louis pulled Niall to bring him chest to chest, kissing him deep and rough.   
“Fuck me Niall, please.” Louis whined, kissing the blonde again.   
“Fuck.” Niall said before pulling Louis’ legs up, wrapping them around his waist. Niall lined himself up and slowly, pressing in, he pumped in and out, adding more of his length with ever thrust,   
“Oh fuck you’re huge, fucking hell Niall, OH, Fuuuuck!” Louis screamed as Niall bottomed out.  
“Sorry, are you okay baby,” Niall asked as he started to pull out.   
“No, yes, keep going, fuck, it's good, hurts so much, ahhh... feels so good.” Louis mumbled.  
“Fuck, you take me so well baby, you are so small and tight and perfect.” Niall mumbled into Louis’ neck as he thrust gently. Waiting for Louis to relax.   
“Oh…mmmnh…just like that...” Louis mumbled.   
Niall pushed himself up so he could see Louis’ face as his thrusts sped up. Niall held himself up on his elbows, threading his fingers through Louis’ hair. He placed small kisses on Louis’ unresponsive lips.   
“Hey, Lukie, look at me.” He said, slowing his thrusts. Louis did as he was told, smiling at Niall's little grin. “You are so beautiful,” Niall said and kissed Louis, this time getting a response. Louis kissed him back, panting with every one of Niall's thrusts. As Niall sped up though Louis threw his head back he felt so full, full of Niall and full of love, no one had ever taken so much care of Louis before. Not in the way Niall did. Louis couldn't hold on any longer. White cum splattered his and Niall's stomachs. Niall kissed Louis’ neck and mouth as he slowed his thrusts.   
“Ah…Don't stop... you haven’t…ah…cum.” Louis stammered. Niall shook his head seeing Louis was too sensitive and sore to keep going. He slowed his thrusts further until he was just filling Louis up without moving.   
“Its fine sweet,” Niall said and eased himself out, laying beside Louis, pulling him into his chest after tugging the empty condom off.  
“I…”Louis looked ashamed, “I'm sorry.”   
“Don't be ridiculous,” Niall said, realising Louis was upset that he came before Niall could, “I loved it Lukie…you’re perfect, I don't need to cum to enjoy good sex baby.”   
Louis huffed, thinking if Niall knew what he did for work he might have had higher expectations. Louis snuggled into Niall's chest regardless.   
“In a minute I’ll give you a blowie… just need to recover a bit.” Louis said, nibbling lightly at Niall's nipple. Niall reached down to Louis’ hole and gently touched it, forcing a hiss out of Louis. “You go to sleep sweet, Blowie in the morning maybe,” Niall said, kissing Louis before pulling the blanket up over their shoulders.  
Louis completely forgot about Harry’s threat as he slipped into a satisfied slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis woke up in Niall's empty bed, his bum was still sore from the night before but he loved that the rest of him tingled at the thought that Niall had been so gentle and sweet. He heard Niall shuffling around in the bathroom, the steamy air at the door suggested he had just had a shower. Louis lay back waiting for Niall to come out. He still owed him a blow job.   
“Hey Lukie, finally up!” Niall said, fully dressed, he crawled over the large bed to kiss Louis. He tasted minty and fresh and he smelt clean. Louis refused to open his mouth to the blondes probing tongue. Louis pulled back slightly, crinkling his nose.  
“I've got morning breath.” He said.  
“I don't care.” Niall said and lent back in. But Louis turned his head before pushing Niall so he was laying on his back and Louis was able to straddle him.   
“Let me blow you.” Louis said to the pliant boy below him.   
“Go ahead.” Niall said giving a cheeky grin, running a hand through Louis’ hair.  
Louis wriggled down, unzipping Niall's pants and sliding them down below his bum with his boxers. Niall lifted his bum to help. His semi hard cock popping out to lay on his stomach. Louis stroked Niall, bringing him to size before he licked the precum beginning to leak.   
“Fuck Lukie,” Niall slipped his hand into Louis’s hair again, this time lightly pulling at his hair. Louis swallowed him down, bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard before popping off and lapping at the sweet clear liquid he was able to coax out of Niall. Niall's moans spurred him on, he swallowed Niall down until his gag reflex prevented him from going any further. As he pulled back, Niall's hips began thrusting gently. Louis moaned, encouraging Niall to take control. As his thrusting became more erratic Louis drew back to suck on the head of Niall's cock, preparing for his load. Niall came with a shudder, his hand still in Louis’ hair, massaging as Louis swallowed as much of his cum as he could before pulling off. The rest landed over his face and in his hair. “Fuck…” he sighed as Louis took what he could get off his face onto his finger and sucked. Niall effortlessly pulled Louis up to kiss him on the cheek.   
“You are too good at that.” Niall mumbled quietly. He pulled his pants back up and cuddled up to Louis who waited patiently. Louis knew he was good at it, he didn't need to be told, but he smiled anyway, having Niall say it meant something more.   
“I think you need a shower.” Niall said though when he realised the cum that had managed to get on Louis’ hair.   
“Yeah, I think so too…” Louis said with a grin.  
“Did you bring spare clothes?”  
“Umm, no, I can just wear what I had on yesterday.”   
“Nah, I'll grab some, I accidentally chucked everything in the hamper.”   
“Oh, Ok.” Louis said as he popped up and head for the bathroom. He had a shower, loving the hot water turning his skin red. Niall came in and left some clothes on the counter before saying he was going to go start on breakie.   
When Louis finished he got dressed quickly in what he guessed were Niall’s clothes because they were very loose. He brushed his teeth before heading out to find Niall. He was interrupted though. Harry stood in Niall's room, blocking the exit.  
“Did you tell him?” He said bluntly. Louis had forgot, he hadn't even thought about it this morning until then. He didn't say anything, just stood there, open mouthed.  
“Tell him now Louis, I'm not messing around..” Harry growled but his eyes softened when he saw Louis flinch. “He deserves to know Lou.”   
Louis took a deep breath, slowly letting it go.  
“Will…you be there?” Louis said, feeling fear rise up in his body. He didn't know how Niall would react but he at least felt safer with someone else there just in case. He hated himself for thinking Niall would ever hurt him. But he had also been beaten enough times in his life to know there was safety in numbers.  
“Do yo want me there?” Harry asked. Louis nodded.  
“Come on then,” Harry said and turned for the door.  
“What? Now?!” Louis said, fear flooding his thoughts.  
“Yes, now, you can't keep this from him.” Harry said facing the reluctant boy.  
“Keep what from who?” Niall said, standing in the doorway. Harry spun around and Louis gasped, knowing this was it, Niall was going to find out and Louis wouldn't have him ever again.  
“Niall…there’s something he has to tell you.” Harry said calmly. Louis stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Niall’s gaze on Harry faltered, “Okaay, do you have to be here while he does…or…”.  
“No, I guess n-“ Harry started before Louis cut him off. Still scared of being alone if Niall got mad.  
“I…I’m a…people, they pay…”Louis stuttered, trying to find the right words but chocking on them. Niall stopped him, rushing forward to Louis.   
“Hey, babe, shhh, it's fine, okay?” Niall said pulling Louis into his arms. Louis just shook his head.  
“He's a prostitute.” Harry said, effectively breaking them apart, Louis through fear and Niall through frustration.  
“Fuck!” Niall yelled, turning to Harry. Louis stepped back, he had not yet seen Niall angry but it was not something he wanted to see very often.   
“I'm sorry.” Louis whispered and sprinted out the door. Tears stung his eye. He made it to the front door and had just managed to swing the door open to leave when Niall grabbed his wrist.   
“Please don't hurt me!” Louis cried and flung his arm up to try to protect himself. Niall looked shocked, then terribly hurt at the words. Harry looked ready to cry at Louis’ plea.   
“I'm not going to hurt you.” Niall said softly, pulling Louis gently back from the door. “I'm sorry sweet, I wasn't yelling at you.”  
Louis stood, stunned, but guarded.   
Niall continued, “I knew already, I knew when you were trying to tell me last night, I'm sorry baby, I should have let you tell me, I didn't know Harry knew.”   
Niall looked over his shoulder but Harry was no longer there. Louis looked up, shocked, “How did you know?”   
“I'm friends with the receptionist, at the hotel, she told me after she saw my car dropping you off…” Niall said sincerely.  
“But we still…you didn't care?” Louis stuttered, confused as to why Niall slept with him, that he trusted him.  
“I really like you…like…a lot Lukie.” Niall said in explanation.  
“That's not all though…” Louis said, reminding himself not to think this was over.   
“Okay, so tell me baby.” Niall said, bringing Louis away from the door and over to the couch.  
Louis sat where Niall nodded, his hand still in Niall's.  
“My…my name isn't Lukie, it's Louis, I use Lukie with clients.” Louis started.  
Niall took a deep breath, processing what Louis was saying.  
“You were working that night?” Niall asked and Louis nodded.  
“But…you never...” Niall tried to understand  
“I couldn’t, you were so nice, and…perfect.” Louis said, Nialls lips curled up slightly.   
“Is that it? Nothing else?” Niall asked, “because I can live knowing you thought I was lonely enough to pay for sex.” Niall tried to lighten the mood but Louis just felt like crying again.  
“Harry and I dated…we broke up a long time ago.” Louis mumbled out.   
“Oh…that explains a lot more then.” Niall muttered. He put his hands in his face and blow out slowly, whistling.   
“I'm going to go.” Louis whispered and started to stand before Niall moved closer and put his hands on Louis’ shoulders, preventing him from standing.  
“Luk…fuck, Louis?...This is a lot, okay but…I'm not Harry…” Niall tried to explain.   
“I can't quit Niall. We’ve tried, so many times.” Louis told him.  
“I'm not asking you to, I'm just asking you not to leave, to see me again.” Niall moved his hands to Louis’ face, brushing at the tear stains.   
“What about Harry?” Louis asked, “He hates me, he doesn't trust me with you.”   
“Fuck him, he’ll get over it,” Niall said, but Louis wasn't convinced. He didn't want to argue with Niall though, he wanted to be with him. “I'll talk to him, alright?” Niall said and Louis nodded. He let Niall pull him in, hugging him close and tight..  
“Please don't ever think I’d hurt you baby, fuck that hurt more than everything else.” Niall mumbled into Louis’ shoulder. After several minutes of just holding each other they heard the distinct sound of Harry clearing his throat. They both turned to look at him standing in the doorway.   
“I’m sorry.” Harry said, looking at Louis first, “I just…I didn't want Niall getting hurt.” Louis understood, he knew what it felt like to be heartbroken, and he knew his work had been the reason for his and Harry’s heartbreak.   
“I know Harry.” Louis said, giving him a small smile.  
Harry didn't smile back though, he looked to Niall and his face fell to pieces. Niall sighed and squeezed Louis’s hand before letting go and walking over to Harry.  
“Come on mate,” Niall said, pulling Harry into a hug to show he'd forgiven him.   
“ ‘m sorry…” Harry mumbled into Niall's shirt which was damp with both Louis and Harry’s tears.   
Niall pulled back, one hand still rubbing Harry’s back as he stood by his side.   
“Lets go have some breakfast, today's been insane already and it isn't even past 10 O'clock.” Niall said. Harry nodded and left Louis and Niall for the kitchen.   
“Come on babe,” Niall beckoned Louis.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days since Louis had seen Niall, they had agreed to meet at Niall's for lunch tomorrow, Wednesday. The boys had head out early tonight in the hope of not having to leave in the evening to work.   
“I'm at $450, how bout you?” Louis asked Liam.   
“$400, lets go before Beven’s boys see we pinched their regulars.” Liam said just as the largest of Beven’s rent boy rounded the corner. The boys started walking across the street, hoping they looked like they were just walking home from the hotel.  
“Oi, pretty boys, what are you doing here this time o’ day?” The man boomed. Louis turned around.  
“Just heading back to our strip man, nothing for you to worry about.” Louis called back as casually as he could.   
The boy mumbled something before pulling out a cigarette and sitting on the steps of an abandoned building they had claimed.   
“Fuck, Louis, we can go to the hotel for the rest of the night, find some ‘hopefuls’” Liam said and they sprinted once they rounded the corner and were out of the rival boys view. They stopped quickly home and Liam tossed their earnings into the hidden wall cavity of their flat before running back down the stairs. But it was too late, he came out to see three of the rival whores taking turns punching Louis in the ribs. He tried to run over to him but didn't see the other three waiting for him behind the outward swinging front door. 

“Think you can just go lifting fucks off us do you?” The big guy they saw before growled as he threw the first punch at Liam's face. “Not the first time for you? Is it, had to bring your little twink friend with you this time.” The boys holding him let him fall to the ground with a thump before kicking him so hard he couldn't get a breath in. Liam curled into a ball, knowing it was the only way he could protect himself. The boys lifted him up again though and shoved him against the wall, his head smacking the bricks with a sickening crack. He felt himself lose consciousness. Only seeing Louis crumple to the ground before the world went black. 

Louis was the first to wake, he crawled over to Liam, unable to stand. He guessed he must have been out all night because the sun was just rising over the gloomy city.   
“Li, Li, wake up.” He croaked, gently shaking Liam. Louis relaxed when Liam released a grown. He was alive at least. Louis leant back on the wall and closed his eyes, resting a while longer. He decided they had to get home though when he saw storm clouds looming over head.   
“Liam, we need to get upstairs.” Louis said, his voice still scratchy. The boys had choked him until he blacked out, black blemishes laced his neck.   
“I can't move Lou.” Liam mumbled. Louis knew he had no chance of helping Liam, so the boys waited. The rain came and they huddled under Liam's jacket which soaked through it really only stoped the cold air from penetrating so fast. People passed them in the street without even considering helping them. It was Hockerville after all.   
Louis shook with the cold so hard his bruising ached. Much to Louis’ relief, Liam finally came to enough to stand and hobble. The boys slowly made their way into the flat which had been broken into, the door hanging off its hinges. Both boys silently thanked the previous tennent who had made the secret wall cavity in the flat. Their cash was safe, they had nothing else in the unit except their mattress and the Esky Harry and Niall had lent them. The bed had been pissed on and the Esky was tipped over, the food and melted ice spread over the floor. Louis pulled Liam to lay on the floor, away from the mess. They would clean it all up when they could, and get a new mattress from the second hand store if they had the money. The lunch date was forgotten. 

 

“Harry…what if he’s been hurt, in a crash or something?” Niall said, pacing the kitchen. It was two hours past when Louis and Liam were meant to have arrived..   
“They don't drive…” Harry said, “but Louis was always in fights when we were going out…maybe we should go by their flat…see if they are ok?” Niall nodded, worried about what they'd find. Harry grabbed his keys and the boys raced down to his Rover. The five minute drive was tense.   
“Why was he always in fights?” Niall asked, keeping his eyes on the street, hopeful that Louis would be walking along. “He doesn't seem the type to be very violent.”   
“He's not, well, he never was to Liam or I… he just…I don't know…he always had a black eye or fat lip or broken ribs. Liam too but not as much, usually caught up in Louis’ shit.” Harry explained.   
Niall sighed, Harry could see the pain written over his face at the thought of someone hurting Louis. Harry knew it all too well, his feelings for Louis are no longer present, but he remembers them.   
“He’s tough Ni, he doesn't look it, but he is.” Harry reassured.  
The boys pulled up 20 metres from outside Liam and Louis’ flat. Niall whistled, not having been in this side of town before.   
“Don't look at or talk to anyone.” Harry warned. Niall gave him a strange look before getting out the car and following Harry to the building. People were standing all along the street, men and women alike, leaning on building walls, hoping into cars as they slowed and beckoned them. Niall kept his gaze on Harry, he could see how different and out of place they looked here. Harry lead Niall up a flight of stairs he reached a door which was ajar, the lock busted open.  
“Shit,” Harry said as he pushed the door open slightly, “Louis? Liam? You home?”  
There was no answer. He opened the door fully to see Liam and Louis huddled on the floor. Niall panicked. “Louis!” He said and dropped to his knees beside Louis, rolling the boy over. Louis let out a gasp of pain as he was rolled onto his back. He raised his arms to cover his face, his eyes pinned shut.  
“Fuck! We’re sorry, tell Beven we’re sorry!” Louis cried out, his voice scratchy. “Please…” he sobbed.  
“Louis, it's okay, it's Niall, we’ll help you, okay?” Niall said, gently placing a hand on Louis’ to draw it away from his face.   
“Niall? What…why are you here?” Louis whispered.  
“You didn't come, we were worried.” Niall told him.  
“Oh,” Louis said before shutting his eyes and taking a deep breathe, “I'm sorry”, he said, barely a whisper.   
“We need to take you both to a hospital.” Harry said, from Liam's side where he was holding Liam's hand.   
Both boys shook their heads.  
“We can't,” Liam said, “Jason will know who we messed with.” Harry cringed, he knew enough about the boys world to know they were in trouble. Niall didn't understand. If Jason knew, he'd be furious, him and Beven were never rivals, not friends but they were the one neighbours that weren't hostile to Jason's lot.   
“At least come to ours…” Niall pleaded looking at Louis’ blackened face, covered in dry blood.   
Liam nodded, trying to get up but crying out in pain, rolling to his side and throwing up. Harry didn't flinch, just held Liam's shoulders so he could be sick without laying in it.   
“Come on Li,” Harry said and helped Liam stand once he'd finished retching.   
Liam’s face contorted in pain with every step.   
“Wait, the money.” He said and directed Harry to the wall cavity where he pulled out their weeks earnings, well over $4000. He gave it to Harry and re covered the cavity.   
Louis was small enough for Niall to lift and carry out. Louis wrapped his arms around Niall's neck, silent tears falling as he breathed through the pain of every step Niall took.   
When they finally made it to the door Liam stopped, he saw they had parked at the front, “Bring the car round the back.”  
Harry left Liam slouched against the door frame, “Don't ever come here through the front again.” Liam told Niall, exhaustion written over his face.  
Louis mumbled something into Niall's shirt, he couldn't work it out though.  
“What sweet?” Niall asked but Louis shook his head.  
Moments later Harry pulled the RangeRover up to the door of the flats and he was out, helping Liam into the passenger seat. Niall took Louis to the rear seats, placing him in and buckling him up before racing around the other side and hoping in.   
Harry drove them home, Liam and Louis trying to hold back groans of pain at every bump. They were both well and truly awake and feeling everything. Harry pulled a rubbish bag from the glove box and handed it to Liam who took it gratefully, only just holding off throwing up until he opened it.  
When they got home Niall and Harry looked worried at the two boys sitting on the couch, their wounds and bruising looking even more prominent in the bright light of their apartment.   
“We need to get you both cleaned up,” Harry said, handing them both some pain killers and water.  
The boys nodded and swallowed the pills with a wince.   
“I'll run a bath.” Niall said and went to Harry’s room which had a bathtub in the ensuite.   
“Liam go first…” Louis mumbled. So Harry helped Liam stand and led him to the bathroom. Liam stood against the wall, looking at the water filling up. He couldn't find the willpower to even take off his shoes. He sighed and felt tears trickling down his face, he had never felt so helpless in his life. This wasn't even close to the worst beating he's received. Yet, he was unable to control his emotions at all, maybe because these two boys seemed to care so much. Maybe because Harry was the one who was caring for him.   
“Do you want a hand Li?” Harry asked, Liam tried to shake his head no but he knew he needed the help. He nodded. Harry carefully stripped the clothes off Liam until he was only in his jocks. The full extent of the damage was visible then, blackened skin, swollen lumps where boots had come in contact with bone. Both Harry and Niall winced.   
“Fuck Li, what the hell did you do to deserve this?” Harry mumbled, finally stripping him of his jocks, revealing even more bruising.   
“I fucked up,” Liam said. Harry sighed, siriously doubting that Liam had been the one to fuck up, that was Louis’ domain.  
Niall and Harry both helped Liam step into the bath and sink down.  
“Oh, owww, fuck.” Liam swore as his skin stung with the heat of the bat water.   
“It'll feel better soon.” Niall promised.  
“Th-thanks,” Liam said, resting his head back on the edge of the bath and shutting his eyes.   
“I'll stay, See if Louis will eat anything,” Harry told Niall who nodded and left. After a while of silence, Harry just watching Liam to make sure he didn't fall asleep and slip under the water, Liam opened his eyes and looked towards Harry..  
“We screwed up…” Liam whispered.  
“What happened?” Harry asked.  
“We took regulars off another lot...we needed the money… try’na get Louis nicer clients…should’a know they'd work it out with two of us,” Liam said.  
“You can't go back there.” Harry said. Liam shook his head, but Harry didn't know if he was agreeing with him or not.   
“You don't understand Harry.” Liam said, lifting his hands with a wince to wash his face.  
“Will you help me to?” Harry asked.  
Liam sighed, “later…maybe.”   
Liam stayed in the bath until the water began to cool. Harry got him some of Niall's clothes, knowing his own would be too small for the well built Liam.   
Harry helped Liam get out, dry off and get dressed before leading him to his bed and tucking him in under the covers. Within a minute he was fast asleep, the Codine having taken effect. 

Niall ran the bath again for Louis, letting the red tinged water from Liam go down the drain. Once again, Harry and Niall helped the boy undress and get in. Louis tried to cover himself from Harry as much as possible.  
Harry was horrified to see just how skinny Louis was, the beating making his ribs, hip bones and spine even more evident. “Fuck, you’re skinny Lou,” Harry muttered.  
“Can't help it.” Louis replied shortly. He wasn't focused on his figure right now, he was close to tears. Harry immediately felt bad for letting his thoughts leave his mouth like that.   
“Harry can you get something for him to wear?” Niall said, holding Louis’ shoulder with a soft hand as he ran a soft flannel over the boys face, removing the dried blood and street dirt. Harry nodded and left, bringing back some tracksuit pants and a t-shirt. He left again, telling Niall to call if he needed a hand.   
“I'm sorry about Harry.” Niall said, cleaning off the flannel in the warm water before handing it to Louis to wash everywhere else.  
“I'm just not in the mood for him…him and his opinions…” Louis muttered, Niall looked torn, Harry was his best friend and he knew he only said something because he cared about Louis.   
“Sorry Niall, you shouldn't have to deal with all this.” Louis mumbled.   
“It's okay babe,” Niall told him kissing Louis on the forehead.  
Harry popped his head in the door a few minutes later, “Louis, is there something I can make you to eat? It's just...those pain killers…they shouldn't be taken without eating.”   
“Whatever you’ve got is fine.” Louis said, trying to sound grateful. He wasn't hungry at all and just wanted to rest.  
“Right,” Harry said and was gone. He came back with some crackers and cheese, handing them to Niall before leaving again.  
Louis ate as much as he could to keep the other boys happy.   
“I think I can get out now,” Louis said and Niall grabbed a towel. Wrapping Louis up once he stood up in the bath. Louis shivered as Niall's hands gently ran up and down his back.   
“You scared me today.” Niall said, looking down.  
“Sorry.” Louis said, closing his eyes as Niall kissed his collar bone.   
“Do you have to go back?” Niall asked, catching Louis off guard.  
“I…we can't leave…Jason, he would kill us.” Louis stumbled over his words.   
“He can't get you here.” Niall said. Louis pushed himself away from Niall.  
“Yes, he can! Okay! He can and he will Niall, Fuck! You ARE just like Harry, you both live in these wonderful worlds where there is no underbelly, no eyes watching your every move! No-one waiting for you to screw up so they have an excuse to use you! He will find us and kill us!” Louis yelled, he then softened and his clouded vision saw how scared and hurt Niall looked. “but he’d go for the ones close to us first,” Louis whispered before moving past Niall, grabbing the clothes, and leaving the bathroom. He swiped angrily at the tears pouring from his eyes. He saw Liam in Harry’s bed and decided he'd rather stay away from both Harry and Niall for now. He pulled on the track pants and slipped on the shirt carefully, his body still aching. He ignored Niall as he walked with his head down, through the room to the bed. He didn't want to yell at Niall, he was so angry at himself for it, but he wasn't ready to say anything to fix it, if he could fix it. He crawled into bed with Liam, laying back to back to get some of his warmth. Louis cried himself to sleep after he heard Niall’s sobs coming from the lounge where he assumed Harry was soothing him.


	8. Chapter 8

Niall made his way strait to Harry after Louis had yelled at him and stormed off. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He fell into Harry’s lanky arms, letting the tears fall. Harry didn't say anything, just held Niall, waiting for him to settle down.  
“I think we’re done….” Niall sobbed.  
“No Ni, Louis yells, he always yells, he could never just explain something without yelling, that's all he was doing, explaining, okay?” Harry reassured, it through Niall off, having Harry know more about his boy than he did himself. “Ni, we can't change the world they are in, I learnt that far too late, Long after my chance to change.”  
Niall thought for a moment  
“Do you still love him?” Niall asked Harry.   
“No, not like you do, I care about him, but we are too…similar.” Harry said, squeezing Niall.  
Niall thought about what Harry had said, he knew Harry wouldn't lie to him.   
“Okay.”  
“He's scared Ni, he and Liam lost their families the last time they left a…a pimp…They were blackmailed, told never to go near them again or their families would be killed,” Harry told him, Niall couldn't believe what he was hearing, “He seems so carefree, and strong but he is terrified. I wasn't just thinking of you when I tried to stop him being with you.”  
Niall nodded, thinking about what Harry had said.  
“Is it worth staying with him? If it puts us all at more risk, if it hurts him?” Niall asked. Knowing he would be so heartbroken if he had to never see Louis again. But at the same time, he didn't want Louis to go through so much pain.   
“I don't know Niall...I can't help you there.” Harry said honestly. Harry released Niall and checked that the boys in his bed were okay before shutting the door. “They’re safe now, lets deal with everything else when they feel better.”   
Niall nodded and flopped on the couch. Harry flicked on an episode of One Tree Hill and stretched out on the other couch. 

 

Louis couldn't sleep any longer, he couldn't get comfortable, no matter what position he lay in.   
“Fuck Louis, you’ve knocked the same bruise five times, get out if you aren't going to stay still.” Liam grumbled, “Why are you in here anyway?”   
“I lost my temper…” Louis told him.  
“Of course you did.” Liam sighed.  
“What if we have to leave again, or they get hurt?” Louis said, fear lacing his voice, “I don't think we can go back.”  
“Harry isn't going to kick us out,” Liam said, “Maybe we could try sweeten Beven up, pay him out.”  
Louis considered what Liam was saying, “We’d have to work harder, but they don't need to worry about bills or anything.”   
“Jason wouldn't be able to do anything, he has no power over Beven.” Liam added,  
“You’d have to watch your mouth.”   
“It's worth a try, isn't it?” Louis said, ignoring Liam's last comment.   
“You should go talk to Niall.” Liam told Him, changing the subject.   
Louis groaned.   
“He doesn't know you yet Lou, he’ll think you meant whatever the hell you said.” Liam said.  
Louis sighed and pushed himself up, feeling his body ache again.   
“They were wearing steel caps.” He said, but Liam ignored him, knowing Louis was stalling.   
Louis huffed and tentatively walked to the door. He could see Niall and Harry sitting on separate couches watching the TV. He slowly opened the door further and slipped himself through. Both Harry and Niall looked up as Louis clicked the door shut. Louis wrapped his arms around himself, feeling insecure. He took in Niall, his kind eyes, strong chest and arms. Niall gave Louis a small smile and nodded to his side, “Come on”, he mouthed to Louis who strode over and lay into Niall's side.   
“I'm really sorry,” He whispered, “I’m a dick when I’m stressed.”  
“You’re not a dick, you’re just different.” Niall said, kissing Louis’s ear lobe.  
“I think I love you,” Louis whispered before he could stop himself. He froze, hoping Niall didn't realise what he had said.  
“Really?” Niall asked, a cheeky grin lacing his lips, Harry perked up wondering what Louis had said to Niall.  
“If you’re going to be a dick about it, forget it.” Louis sassed shuffling up the couch slightly. Niall Laughed, pulling Louis back gently, whispering, “I think I love you too baby.”   
Louis smiled, ignoring the sting of Niall's hands on beaten flesh.   
“Are you two hungry?” Harry interrupted.  
“Yeah, should we order Chinese?” Niall said.  
“Mmm, good idea, what does Liam like?” Harry asked,   
“Anything, he’s not fussy.” Louis said.  
“Okay, and you Lou?” Harry nodded at Louis.  
“Same, whatever is fine.” Louis told him.  
Niall rattled off several dishes while Harry wrote them down before tapping on his phone and ordering for delivery.

When their dinner arrived Harry woke up Liam and handed each a plate full of food.  
“Louis and I need to head over to Hockerville later.” Liam said once everyone had started eating. Both Harry and Niall choked at the announcement.  
“You can't- you’re too hurt to-“ Harry tried to argue.  
“Not to work.” Liam said glaring at Harry.  
“Why then?” Niall asked softly.  
“It's nothing babe, we just need to sort a few things out.” Louis said.  
“Can you just tell us?” Harry pushed.  
Liam gave Louis a look, silently asking permission to tell them. Louis nodded.  
“We’re breaking ties, paying out to join another loop.” Liam told them.  
“You can do that?” Niall asked.  
“Yes”, Louis lied. He didn't want them to know they could be rejected and end up in hospital or worse.  
“Why do you need to join a new loop?” Harry asked.  
“Protection.” Liam and Louis both said seriously at the same time, smiling at their synchronised answers. Niall and Harry didn't share their jest but didn’t press any further.   
“Do you want a lift?” Niall asked.  
“No babe, thanks though,” Louis smiled at him.

When the boys had finished eating Harry gave Liam his phone, telling him to call if they needed help.   
“Do you have the money?” Liam asked, Harry pulled the cash from his pocket and handed it over.  
“Is it enough? Do you need more?” Niall asked. Louis and Liam looked at each other, knowing the extra cash would help.   
“How much?” Niall asked, seeing they weren't going to ask, he added, “Four?Five?”   
“Four is more than enough.” Liam told him. Niall ducked into his room, bringing out four envelopes.  
“Niall, this is $4000!?” Louis said, shocked, thinking Niall had meant hundreds, not thousands. Niall shrugged.  
“Just, be carful, okay?” Niall said, squeezing Louis’ hand. Louis nodded, pecking Niall on the lips before pocketing the cash and leaving. 

It was normally an hours walk to Beven’s block from out of town. Neither boy was able to keep a fast pace though so it took a little under two hours. When they arrived two of Beven's lakies stopped them in their tracks.  
“Back for more are we?” The dark skinned one said. Crossing his arms.  
“We need to see Beven.” Liam said.  
“He’ll kill you.” The other said, he was older and didn't seem as blood thirsty as his mate.   
“Hopefully not.” Louis replied with a smirk.  
“You got cash? Drugs? Something?” The older guy asked. He seemed worried about the two boys.   
“We have cash, over 7 grand.” Liam told him. The man nodded.  
“Let ‘em in.” He told the other guy, stepping back.   
Louis walked in first, seeing Beven in the empty foyer of the brothel.   
“Boys! What brings two young twinks like you to a brothel like this? You've already proven you can get all the serves you need.” Beven said, venom in his voice. Beven was not a looker, he had been, but too many fights and bashing left him with almost no teeth and a crooked nose.   
“We want to pay you out, leave Jason, he’s a coward and does nothing to keep us safe.” Liam explained.   
“With what money?” Beven asked.  
Liam pulled out their money from his jeans, “Over $3500.”   
“Ha, sorry boys, but half that is mine anyway, from clients you stole.” He said and lunged to grab the ones from Liam who quickly stepped back. They knew Beven was money hungry.  
“That's not all, we have four grand more. But it comes with conditions.” Louis said.  
“What conditions?” Beven asked, sitting back down.  
“We share a room, just us.” Louis started,  
“Condoms, always.” Liam said.  
“We get two days off a week.” Louis said.  
“And we don't have to work together.” Liam finished.  
“The first three, yes, but why the fourth? I'd give you four days off if you were a twink couple for two days, singles for one.”   
Louis looked at Liam. Liam knew how much Louis would take the four days off without question. Liam ran a hand through his hair. Louis knew better than to beg him so he just looked at the floor and hoped Liam would agree. Liam finally nodded.  
“Great, hand it over then. You start next week”, Beven said to Liam who took the envelopes from Louis and handed over the lot, ,”Once the black and blue is gone, don't want customers seeing that. Gives them ideas.”   
“And you start in three,” he said nodding at Louis, “Put on a bit of weight, its gross.” Louis folded in on himself and nodded.  
“Are you staying somewhere? Have you got food money?” Beven asked and the boys nodded, “Jason will be told you’re under me. Any problems, let me know.”  
“Alright, one last thing…” Beven said, pulling out a knife. Liam grabbed Louis and pulled him back behind him, rushing back. Beven stilled and laughed.  
“Cut it out, you want to be here, you get the mark.” Beven said and motioned for Liam to stick his arm out. He tentatively did as he was told and Bevan sliced five lines into his arm to make a dog like figure. He then took a handful of ash from a small jar and rubbed it into the bleeding flesh. Liam winced but didn't move.  
Louis did the same, getting an identical marking.   
“Alright boys, go, don't think you can slip away either…, we know about those pretty young boys you’re with.” Beven smiled and ushered them out. The threat causing the boys to feel ill.

 

“That went…well.” Louis said when they left.  
“Yeah…sure.” Liam said walking off letting Louis trail behind slightly, he was pissed off.  
“Li!” Louis called and caught up, wincing at the painful effect a quick jog had on his ribs.  
“Do you how much is at risk, going back to Harry and Niall?” Liam said, “If we screw up, even once, that's it, they are the ones they are going to hurt.”   
“We won't screw up, we can handle anything Beven throws, he's good to his lot, rough, money hungry and has a temper but when have you ever seen any of them with a black eye?” Louis argued.  
“They don't, but they aren’t being asked to fuck you either.” Liam snapped.   
“You know what Liam, Fuck you!” Louis said, “I know I'm not hot like you but you could at least pretend fucking me wasn’t worse than an old smelly man.” Louis quickened his pace, letting Liam trail behind this time, but not far enough that they weren't within reaching distance.   
Liam let Louis have the last word, it was pointless arguing with him. Louis took a detour home which surprised Liam but when they reached the sexual health clinic Louis paused and Liam worked it out.  
“Come on then, you’ve got three weeks off, may as well make the most of it with Niall.” Liam said pulling Louis in.  
The nurse knew them by name and was able to get the tests done within half an hour, both clear.   
“Don't be strangers boys.” The nurse said after handing them a bag each. The bags were stocked with condoms, lollies, energy bars and pamphlets, Liam had read them all hundred of times.  
They reached Harry and Niall's long after sunset. The painkillers stopped working about halfway home and the boys had to slow down.  
“You’re not worse than an old smelly man Lou.” Liam said as they walked towards the elevator, after Harry had buzzed them in.  
“Then what is your problem with me?” Louis asked honestly.  
Liam took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, “You’re my best friend Lou, I love you so much and I hate sex so much and to hate to do it to you…especially when it hurts you so much.”  
Louis slipped his arms around Liam from behind, giving him a reassuring hug.  
“You are hot Louis, and if I wasn't a prostitute then I'd probably love to fuck you.” Liam said with a small smile.  
“I'd love to fuck you whether your were a prostitute or not. Shame clients don't think you should ever bottom for me.” Louis joked, making Liam smile a bit more. “It might not hurt so much anymore either, Niall’s huge, like ‘Harry’ massive. I've got three weeks to get as much as I can before we have to start.” Louis winked.  
“So…Harry’s massive hey?” Liam said, he caught Louis off guard. Louis didn't realise Liam was thinking about Harry enough to focus on that.   
“Er yeah, why?” Louis asked. Liam's eyes blew wide.  
“Sorry, I shouldn't-“ Liam started.  
“No, Li, its fine, really, just…be careful, okay?” Louis told him, squeezing his hand and the elevator stopped and opened up to reveal and anxious Harry and Niall.  
“How’d it go?!” Harry asked.  
“Good, all good.” Louis said, hiding the bag he forgot he was holding behind his back.  
“He let you move?” Niall asked.  
“Yeah, um, next week I start, need to like, heal up, Louis in three weeks.” Liam explained, avoiding Harry’s eyes.  
Niall nodded, Louis was shocked he didn't look hurt or sad at all.   
“Can we stay here? Until then?” Louis asked tentatively.   
“Yes, yes of course.” Niall said, looking at Harry who nodded in agreement.   
“We’ll pay you back too.” Liam added.  
“No, its fine, we don't need it, I suck at spending and Harry just buys crap for people” Niall says, “Come on, we have like, six days worth of Chinese food to eat.” Louis took Niall's hand and followed him back to the apartment.   
“You can stay in my bed…” Harry muttered to Liam so Louis barley heard him, “If you want to, or I can sleep on the couch.”  
Liam gave Harry a sweet grin and thanked him. His hand briefly squeezing Harry’s before the two followed the others in.


	9. Chapter 9

“So…Harry and Liam?” Niall said, effortlessly pulling Louis so he was laying on Niall's shoulder, and arm wrapping him close.  
“Has Harry changed?” Louis asked, trying to keep the worry from seeping out into his voice.  
“What do you mean?” Niall asked, kissing Louis’ hair which smelt of Niall's shampoo.  
“He doesn't handle our…line of work.” Louis tried to explain.   
“I'm not sure anyone handles it well.” Niall said after thinking for a moment.   
“You do.” Louis said.  
“It's not easy though, I have to constantly remind myself you are not cheating on me, it's just sex, you don't enjoy it and we have... something else.” Niall explained carefully, “It is just sex, just work, isn't it?”   
“Yes, its work…nothing more.” Louis reassured Niall, rolling over so he could cuddle an arm around Niall's torso and lay over his chest.   
“What happened, between you and Harry?” Niall asked, “What broke you up?”  
Louis thought, there was a lot. “I was working every night, going round to Harry’s after and having to have a shower before I could even touch him. Harry saw me get into clients cars a few times, he hated that. He was always asking me when I'd stop, as if it was a phase I was going through. The last straw for Harry was probably finding out Liam and I fucked for clients. He couldn't get over it, said it wasn't just work then.He eventually cheated on me, claimed it was no different from me and Liam.”  
“You and Liam have sex with each other?” Niall said, unable to guard his shock.  
“Not just us, but clients pay a lot for both of us.” Louis said, holding the blonde tight.  
“Do you enjoy it?” Niall asked.  
“No, Its hard to enjoy something like that…especially when Liam loathes it.”   
“But you don't?”   
“Its better than someone I don't know, but it's still not fun or anything.”   
“Okay.”   
“Are you okay?” Louis asked, worried.  
“Not really”, Niall said honestly, “but, it's fine.”  
“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.” Louis said, sitting up with a wince.  
Niall shook his head and pulled Louis back down.  
“I meant it, saying I loved you.” Niall said, “I think that's why it hurts, it's not your fault.”   
Louis reached up and kissed Niall's lips, they we soft under his swollen and cut ones. Louis decided he wouldn't tell Niall about the arrangement with Beven. He knew Liam wouldn't tell Harry.   
“Let's not talk about my work”, Louis said trailing kisses down Niall's bare chest. Niall's hands slipped under the shirt Louis was wearing, glancing over the skin.   
“Lou, you’re too sore.” Niall mumbled, but he didn't stop him.  
Louis pulled Niall's track pants down below his knees, freeing his hardened cock.   
Louis took a hold of the monster and gently squeezed to release beads of pre-cum.   
“Mmmnhg, fuck, can you fuck me?” Niall asked, his hand reaching down to feel Louis’ cock in his joggers. Louis moaned at the contact, thrusting lightly into Niall's hand.   
“Yeah, yeah, Okay,” Louis leant down and took the hard cock into his mouth, sucking lightly.  
“Turn around”, Niall pleaded, pulling Louis’ hips toward his face. Louis hesitated, he knew he was clean but he was still cautious, it was ingrained into him, never do anything without a condom. He hopped up and grabbed a condom and a packet of lube out of the sexual health bag he had put on Niall's dresser.  
“Did you get tested today?” Niall asked, propping himself up on his elbows.  
Louis nodded.  
“And…” Niall asked.  
“Nothing, but the tests aren't always right.” Louis insisted, slipping the condom on and rejoining Niall on the bed.  
“Okay sweet.” Niall said kissing Louis long and slow, his tongue licking into Louis’ mouth. Louis responded, gently pushing Niall down onto his back.  
“Let me blow you while you stretch me out?” Niall asked with a cheeky grin. Louis laughed, bumping his nose against Niall’s. Louis turned around and lay on his side with his knees by Niall's head. Leaving space for Niall to shuffle down. He gasped as Niall took him into his mouth, the heat and gentleness was overwhelming. Niall noticed Louis lose focus so he spread his legs, lifting one to lay over Louis’ chest, revealing his tight puckered entrance. Louis took a hold of Niall's cheeks and spread them apart so he had better access before dipping forward and licking at the boys taint, teasingly slowly slipping his tongue into the tight seal.   
“Oh, fuck.” Niall said, moaning as he sucked Louis down again. Louis sucked slightly before thrusting his tongue in and out of Niall's arse. He pulled back with a wet kiss to the hole.  
“Taste so good baby, could eat you out all night.” Louis told him, diving back in for more, thrusting into Niall's mouth as he did.  
“…want to taste you…” Niall whined, starting to slide the condom off Louis’ penis.  
“Fuck, no baby, I'm sorry…” Louis said and pulled himself around so Niall was left with no cock in his mouth and no temptation to remove the condom. Niall protested but Louis ignored him, ducking back down, pushing Niall onto his back and bringing his face back between the blondes legs. Niall held his legs and Louis sucked and probed at his hole.   
Niall suddenly groaned when he felt one of Louis’ lubed up fingers slide in beside his tongue. Louis gently pressed in, allowing Niall to relax and take the digit.   
“Oh, shit that's nice, so good with your tongue. Never been tongue fucked like this. So fucking good Louis.” Niall mumbled, one hand in Louis’ hair, the other on his cock, slowly stroking.   
Louis slowly added another finger then, opening Niall, his hole now looking red and sore.   
“This is your first time baby?” Louis checked, he was pretty sure Niall had said he hadn't bottomed before. Niall nodded sheepishly.   
“Look at you though, taking my fingers so well.” Louis told him, licking the clear beads off the tip of Niall's cock as Niall gave it a squeeze.   
“Fuck that monster is so big, I bet you could lick it yourself.” Louis smiled, slipping his fingers out of Niall, daring him to try.   
Niall hesitantly leaned forward and easily met the slit of his cock with his tongue. He slid his lips over the head and sucked, a wet noise escaping.   
“Fucking hell Niall, that is hot,” Louis moaned, having to hold himself off from cumming then and there.   
Niall sat up and smiled, loving Louis’ reaction.   
“Will you fuck me now?” Niall asked sweetly sitting back on his bum, legs dropped open.   
Louis kissed him softly, pressing him back down to his back.   
“It might hurt a little bit, just try relax, ok?” Louis said, slipping his fingers back in, stretching Niall's hole just a little more before drizzling a little more lube on his hand and stroking his cock. He lined himself up and slowly started to push into Niall's tight heat.   
Niall's face scrunched up in discomfort so Louis stilled and blow on his face lightly.  
“Hey, look at me, I've got you, ok?” Louis comforted and pressed in until he bottomed out. Niall let out a shacky breath, “Fuck, oh Fuck,” he said. Louis reached back and lifted Niall's feet to slot behind his back, effectively wrapping himself up in Niall.   
“I'll go slow, okay baby?” Louis whispered as he thrust back and forth with tiny movements.   
As he felt Niall relax and loosen up his thrusts began to quicken. Years of experience had him hitting just the right spot with every drive into Niall. Eliciting dirty moans from Niall's mouth that were undoubtably heard in the room just a few metres away.   
Louis kissed Niall's lips, Niall unable to respond just held on to Louis tighter.   
“Fuck, I'm close…” Niall cried before bursting his load between them. “Shit, Louis!” Louis followed after a few more thrusts, he rode out his orgasm inside of Niall. Pushing the boy into over sensitivity. He carefully pulled out, kissing Niall sweetly along his collar bone as he did.   
“How the hell do you take ME?” Niall gasped, “I'm SO sore and you’re like, half my size!”   
Louis looked at Niall, dumbstruck, “Gees, way to give a guy a confidence boost Niall?”   
“Shit, I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean it like that!” Niall tried to explain, trying to pull Louis down to cuddle. But Louis was surprisingly strong for his size and resisted, sitting up, facing his back to Niall. Louis felt like storming off, but he was starting to feel the repercussions of fucking when sporting bruised ribs.   
“Louis, please?” Niall tried again,”You know I didn't mean anything by it…It's not like you could possibly think you are small, My arse is so fucking sore.”   
Louis huffed and lay back, carefully falling into Niall's arms with a hiss of pain.   
“Good, I'm glad you’re sore, you deserve it.” He huffed, rolling into face Niall's chest though, wrapping his top arm around Niall's waist.   
“Do you think it's awkward for Liam and Harry now? After hearing us fuck?” Niall whispered with a grin.  
“Poor Harry, in bed with a prostitute and still not getting any.” Louis said with a laugh.   
Niall stayed silent, gently rubbing his hand up and down Louis’s bare back.   
“Does it bother you?” Louis asked, Niall gave him a questioning look so he elaborated, “When I talk about my work, what I am?”   
“No, it's a bit sobering though,” Niall said quietly, “Like, I wouldn't really be okay with you telling my friends and family.” Niall watched Louis’ face to gauge his reaction, worried he may have offended the boy again.  
“I wouldn't, ever.” Louis reassured, “It's not something I'm proud of, Liam and I joke about it, but only because there is nothing else to do I guess. It's either that or feel sorry for ourselves.”  
“Do your family know?” Niall whispered, not quite ready to stop their little talk.  
“They think I'm dead, but no, they didn't know.” Louis said with no expression in his voices.   
“Couldn't you just go see them? Tell them you’re alive?” Niall asked.   
“Liam and I have been beaten, fucked, choked, dumped naked on the street and whipped by Jason, our last…pimp if you like…more of a “protector”…but all of that was better than where we came from, where we were when I was with Harry three years ago. They are bad people, it was a miracle we got out alive and without HIV, we watched them bring a mans whole family, his daughters, his sisters, brothers and even his old widowed mum. The things they did to them were horrible Niall, I'll never forget it. He had been told not to see them, ever again, or they'd bring them in, he had been out of there for 15 years and only got back in touch when his father died. Fifteeeen years Niall, and they still brought them in.” Louis finished with so much sadness in his voice, “So no, I can't just see them again, he gets to torture Liam and I until he’s dead, just like he promised.”   
“I'm so sorry Louis.” Niall said, he had no other words. He knew the underbelly was bad, he never realised just how trapped people could be.   
“When he’s dead, Liam and I thought we’d go round to high schools, tell our story, make sure kids know just how bad it is and that it's not worth it, how we got stuck in the job, unable to leave, just go from one bad pimp to another.” Louis said, lifting the mood a bit.  
“Why can't you just leave? I mean, I know you can't, but why?” Niall asked.  
Louis paused, wondering if he should tell the truth, that Niall was a pawn in the game just as much as his family were.  
“They find the people you are close to, Jason knew about Harry and found out about my sisters, he had nothing on Liam except me, but that was enough.”   
“And…Beven? That's his name, right? He...”  
Louis nodded, knowing Niall had worked it out, “You and Harry.”   
Louis held Niall tightly, wishing he could protect him from it all.  
“I'm sorry, I never would have started anything had I know we’d be going to Beven.”   
“I know, I trust you.” Niall said, planting a kiss on Louis’ forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry won't look at Liam. They could both hear the noises coming from the next room and it was awkward.  
“Do you want me to leave? I can go sleep on the couch.” Liam asked Harry who was staring wide eyed at the ceiling regretting going to bed naked.   
“No, you’re fine.” Harry said. After a few moments of silence Harry spoke up again. “Do you still love him?”  
Liam rolled to face Harry. “Harry, Louis and I were never together and we never will be, we love each other like brothers.”   
“It never felt like that…”Harry murmured.  
“It wasn't his fault you were paranoid.” Liam defended Louis.  
“You two were fucking, I wasn't being paranoid, it was real.” Harry said, his voice remaining level. Arguing with Harry was definitely different to arguing with Louis who exploded as soon as his temper rose.  
“It was work, and we were drugged most of the time.” Liam said, the memories making him shiver.  
“Right, work…when is that going to get in between him and Niall, or has it already? Do you know how many times I had to tell that mans lackies that I didn't know where you’d gone? They knew exactly who I was, how long I'd been with Louis, where I worked. This new guy would know it all too, no doubt Niall and I are his safety deposit on you two.” Harry deducted.   
“We didn't want it to be like that, we’ve kept away from anyone they could use…until Louis met Niall.”   
“I was ready to kill him when I saw he was with Niall.” Harry admitted.   
“I was ready to kill you after what you did to Louis.” Liam said.   
“I was a kid.”  
“You understood it enough to rub it in his face.” Liam mumbled.  
“It wasn't like what he was doing was any different, I cheated on him, big deal, he was being fucked by 30 different men and he sucked off 60, every week.” Harry said frustrated.   
“Did you know we lost everything, trying to get away from that place? All out family and our friends, trying to protect them, trying to protect you, even after you broke it off with him. I know he told you what happens there.”   
“His mum asked me a few times if I'd seen him, she thinks he’s dead.” Harry said, all anger gone from his voice.  
“Good, its better for them if they think that.” Liam said coldly. He jumped when he felt Harry’s hand on his, giving it a squeeze.   
“I'm sorry your life sucks.” Harry said.  
“Thanks…I guess.” Liam said. They could here Niall crying out in the other room before their voices, the words indiscernible, were all that could be heard.  
“It sounds like they’re done…” Harry grumbled, “and fuckin’ left with me with a boner.”   
Liam huffed and shuffled over to Harry, sliding under the covers.  
“What are you doing?” Harry asked but didn't stop Liam.  
“Getting rid of your boner…” Liam said before taking Harry into his mouth.  
“Uh…fuck?..What about a condom?” Harry whispered.   
Liam sat up putting a hand out, “Mine won't fit you.”   
Harry twisted to reach into his side table and pull out two little packets, one lube on a condom.  
Liam ripped open the square packet handing back the lube. “Won't need that…unless you want to fuck me.” Liam raised his eye brow at Harry.  
“A good fuck wouldn't go amiss, if you’re not too sore.” Harry told him, running a hand over Liam's thigh, tracing a large bruise.   
“I’m fine,” Liam said taking back the packet of lube once he put the condom on Harry. He kicked off the track pants he was wearing and propped himself up over Harry, letting Harry guide his hips.  
“You don't need prep?” Harry asked. Liam stilled, he wasn't used to people asking him if he needed anything, except for Louis.  
“I…yeah…would be good.” Liam said, sitting down on Harry’s stomach. Harry pulled Liam's wrists up to either side of his head so the older boy leant forward, Liam's cock being pressed into Harry’s chest. Harry spilled a little lube onto his fingers and pressed two strait into Liam who muffled his groan on his bicep.   
“You’re hot Liam, you look so sweet, and cute, but I feel how loose you are, popular little slut boy aren’t you.” Harry whispered into Liam's ear.   
“Fuck off Harry.” Liam panted into his ear. Louis had told him how much Harry loved talking when he fucked, it seemed he hadn't changed.   
“No, going to fuck you now.” Harry said, sliding his fingers out of Liam's arse hole and taking the boys hips.   
“Louis said you were rough…but…Fuck…” Liam panted as Harry pressed into him, he bit his lip and burying his face into Harry’s neck to stay quiet.   
“Sorry.” Harry said but didn't stop rocking into Liam until he was balls deep. Liam could feel Harry’s cock reaching right into his gut. He’d never felt so full in his life.   
“Fuck you’re huge, give me a sec.” Liam muttered, lifting himself off Harry slightly so he could release some of the pressure inside him. Harry admired Liam's figure, running his hands over the boy, flicking his nipples and running his hands down to his lean stomach. He pressed down and thrust back in slightly, smiling at the feeling of himself pushing through and Liam's shudder at the sensation.   
“You skinny boys make it so fun, put your hand here.” Harry said and pressed Liam's hand where he was holding. He thrust in, harder this time and pressed Liam's hand down so he'd feel Harry inside him.   
“Fuck, you fucking horse. Get on with it.” Liam whispered sharply at Harry. Harry smirked but listened and picked up a rhythm, fucking up into Liam who tried to control the depth of the thrusts with little success. Harry was strong and fit, so Liam was plowed into. Liam knew if he said to stop Harry would, it wasn't that bad either, just painful.  
Harry saw Liam struggling to hold himself up so he slowly pulled out and rolled them over. He lifted Liam's legs to his shoulders and slid into Liam again.   
Liam struggled to keep himself quiet, biting down on his arm. Harry stopped him and leant down to kiss him, the juxtaposition of Harry’s gentle mouth and the harsh thrusts had Liam baffled. He tried not to think about it. He never let his clients kiss him, but Harry wasn't exactly a client, more a friend he was fucking.   
Liam came without a sound, he wasn't sure if it was from Harry’s relentless thrusts of the soft lips melted to his. He could think about it later. It took Harry a while to see Liam had cum and was beginning to struggle.  
“Fuck, sorry sweet, just a bit longer.” Harry said, stroking back Liam's hair off his forehead, concentrating on bringing himself to climax. He finally came with a fury of erratic thrusts, pressing himself deep into Liam.   
“Fuck, I think the condom broke.” Harry said as he lightly thrust in and out, easing himself down.   
“It's fine, I'm sure you’re clean, I got the all clear today.” Liam said, enjoying the wet feeling of Harry’s slightly less engorged cock sliding along his inner walls.   
“Good cos I just got off antibiotics for the clap”, Harry said.   
“Eew, I didn't want to know that.” Liam said, trying to push Harry off.  
“I don't have it anymore.” Harry defended, holding Liam under him, his cock still inside. He gently rocked his hips leaning down and kissing Liam again. When he pulled back Liam frowned at him  
“Why are you kissing me.” Liam asked.  
“You don't want me to?” Harry asked, his rocking stilling.   
“I thought we were just having a fuck.” Liam said.  
“We are, doesn't mean we can't kiss and fuck.” Harry said resting his fore head against Liam’s, “Speaking of fucking, I could go again.”   
Liam could in fact feel himself being filled again as Harry’s length swelled. Liam was used to being used while sensitive, it was part of his job. And even though he knew he could tell Harry ‘No-more’, he didn't know how so he just nodded, letting Harry drive into him. But He had no energy left to pretend he was enjoying it and Harry noticed.  
“Li, I'm not a…a client, if you've had enough just tell me, okay?” Harry said, pulling out and laying on his side, pressed up against Liam, he removed the split condom and used his sheet to wipe himself down.  
“Do you want a flannel or something?” Harry asked, sliding a finger through the slippery mess between Liam's arse cheeks.   
“Flannel would be good.” Liam said, wrinkling his nose as Harry sucked his finger clean.   
Harry smirked and got up, bringing a warm flannel back.   
“On your tummy,” he ordered, lifting Liam’s bum slightly, with his arm just above Liam’s hips, to expose the swollen hole. He wiped Liam clean. He started dipping his tongue into the rim when he was done.   
“Push a little.” He said and Liam did as he was told, baring down slightly as Harry’s tongue licked inside him, sucking and swallowing down his own cum as Liam pushed it out.  
“Fuck…” Liam swore when he realised he’d pushed a little too hard and a stream of piss hit Harry’s bed cover, wetting Harry’s arm.   
Harry just laughed as liam tried to stop peeing. Harry wiped around Liam's hole and his own mouth once more before letting Liam hold himself up, easing the pressure off his bladder. But Liam couldn't stop now that he’d started, his muscles were shot. “Fuck, I can't…I can't stop”.  
“Just let it go,” Harry said, seeing Liam struggling to stop the stream.  
“Fuck,” Liam said, embarrassed but finally letting the piss come freely.   
“It's fine, Li, I probably fucked you a bit too hard.” Harry said, rubbing Liam's arm, watching as the cover was soaked, leaking to the sheet, “I should have asked if you needed to pee, I wouldn't have made you push.”   
Liam's face flamed red as he finally finished, letting go of his now flaccid cock. Not bothering to stop the droplets of pee from soaking into the sheets he was sitting on.   
Harry took pity on him, pulling the heavy wet bed cover off, dumping it in the bath tub before and grabbing a new one from his closet. The sheets were only damp in one patch by Liam's side of the bed so he just motioned for Liam to shuffle over.  
“Come here Li, stop looking like I'm going to grill you over a wet blanket.” Harry said his voice gentle.   
“It's embarrassing, I've never done that before.” Liam sulked, shuffling over to Harry so he was the little spoon to Harry’s big spoon.  
“It was kind of cute,” Harry said, “watching you lose control like that.”   
Harry reached down, playing with Liam's soft cock, feeling the dampness of the tip, “You never normally let anyone see you looking vulnerable.”   
“I'm not usually so vulnerable.” Liam defended in a whisper, his body heavy with impending sleep.  
“I don't think that's true, I think Louis makes you vulnerable.” Harry mused quietly, kissing Liam’s neck, “I think I make you vulnerable...but you don't want to admit you could have those feelings. Do you?”  
Harry’s hand left Liam's cock and slid over his hips and stomach, pulling Liam in close.   
Liam felt like running, Harry was right, and he had know it. He was still terrified of being hurt though, just like Louis had been hurt by Harry. Liam chose to pretend he was asleep to avoid answering.

 

Both Harry and Niall left for work in the morning, leaving Liam and Louis on their own in the apartment.  
“It feels strange, doesn't it.” Louis mused as he joined Liam on the sofa, “like we’re living a life we don't have.”   
“We don't have it Lou.” Liam deadpanned.  
“Woaw, what's up your goat?” Louis said with a laugh.   
“Nothing, just, don't get too comfortable.” Liam said, shifting beside Louis.   
“What wrong Li?” Louis tried again, taking a softer approach.   
Liam lent forward, sighing with his head in his hands, “Harry and I fucked last night.”   
Louis was too shocked to say anything. He looked at Liam with his mouth dropped down.   
“I…I don't even…You and Niall were…you know…and it all just…happened,” Liam muttered, “Are you mad?” Liam turned to face Louis, wanting to know the answer.  
Louis through his head back, blowing a breath out, he was unreasonably jealous,, but not mad, “No Liam, I'm not mad…not at you...worried? Yes…but not mad babe.” Louis put a hand on Liam's back, rubbing circles.   
“It wasn't even his fault. I started it, I offered to blow him, things just…escalated.” Liam explained.  
“Do you regret it? Are you okay?” Louis asked.  
“No, I'm fine, just, confused.”  
“Did you...enjoy… being with him?” Louis asked.   
Liam looked up at him, “Yes?”  
“Are you asking me? Li, you had a good time, you’re allowed to enjoy it.” Louis said.  
“But it's Harry…your Harry.” Liam said, “He hurt you…”   
“And I'm over it Li.” Louis reassured.  
“You sure?” Liam checked sitting back on the couch.  
“Li…who fucked who?” Louis said with a cheeky grin.  
Liam blushed, “He fucked me.”  
“How’d you pull up?” Louis laughed knowingly.  
“I don't plan on moving all day.” Liam grumbled in explanation.  
“Aww, poor Li, Harry’s so rough…hot…passionate…but fuck, I never had a fuck like him.” Louis said empathetically.   
“He's so…everywhere…I can't even describe it.” Liam blushed furiously, looking at Louis, “He fucking made me piss the bed.” Louis’ eyes widened, surprised.  
“Shit hey? He wouldn't have cared though…he's cool like that. I guess that's why I thought he was always okay with our work.”  
“What do I do Lou? I don't want be hurt, but I keep… feeling things.”   
“I can't tell you what to do Li.” Louis said, pulling Liam close, “You know I'm here no matter what though, okay, we’re always going to be there for each other.” Louis placed a kiss on Liam's hair, holding him tight.   
“Yeah, yep, always.” Liam repeated before turning to face Louis with a smile, “You had fun last night hey?”   
Louis grinned, “Yeah, Niall's first time bottoming, he was cute.”   
“He is just cute though, is’t he.” Liam said fondly.  
“Yeah, mostly, he doesn't have a filter, basically told me I had a small cock afterwards.” Louis huffed with a smile, “Not ideal for someone with body image issues.”   
“Aww Lou Bear, you have a lovely big willy.” Liam teased, knowing Louis was fine.  
“He was pretty sore. He’d never handle you.” Louis smirked.  
Liam just smiled.  
“I think I love love him Li.” Louis said eventually.   
“I guess that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, would it?”  
Louis shook his head slowly, his mind off in a distant place.   
“You’ll still come with me to Beven’s next week, yeah?” Liam said, changing the subject, “I know you don't start till you get some weight on…but I just…” Louis could see the fear in Liam's posture.  
“Yes Li, Don't be ridiculous.” Louis said and Liam relaxed, “Talking of weight, Lets go eat, I'm starving.”   
Louis pulled an achey Liam up to standing before heading to the kitchen, leaving Liam to waddle behind.

 

“I'm telling you Haz, the guys bad news, I don't trust him.” Niall said as he and Harry entered their apartment well after dark. Louis and Liam were huddled up on the couch, Liam was asleep but Louis watched on as neither Harry or Niall had noticed them. They stood facing each other by the door. Taking their jackets off.  
“He knows the industry though Niall, if we want to do the best by our artists we have to at least consider his plan.” Harry argued.  
“I did, and I don't think it's fair to the bands we’d be signing to those contracts.” Niall said,”How can we say, “Here, pay us $5000 to use our equipment and contacts but we won't actually sign you properly until you make six times that back?”   
“Financially, for us, it makes sense.” Harry said.  
“But morally?? We don't exactly seem to have any money problems yet, what's wrong with what we have and do?” Niall said, clearly exasperated with Harry and his ‘advisor’.   
“Alright Niall, I'm not that concerned with following his plan, just thought it was worth thinking about.” Harry conceded, he finally looked away from Niall, noticing the two boys on the couch.  
“Hey Lou,” he said, sighing as he sat on the other couch.  
“Big day?” Louis asked, motioning for Niall to sit beside him. Liam had and arm tightly wrapped around Louis’ waist as he slept with his head on the other boys shoulder.   
Niall dropped down looking slightly perplexed at Liam’s comatose position on Louis, “Anyone would think he hadn't slept last night, it’s only 6:30!” he said.  
“I'm not so sure he had as good sleep last night as you think he did.” Louis laughed, watching Harry’s face burn red when he realised Louis knew what he and Liam had done.   
“Did he Harry?” Louis smirked at him.  
“Fuck off Louis!” Harry grumbled, looking away, “I see you finally worked out the remote.” He said, trying to change the subject.  
“You and Liam?? No way!” Niall giggled, “Awww, that's quite cute actually, wore him out did you Haz?”   
“Leave him alone,” Liam mumbled from Louis’ shirt making both Louis and Niall jump.   
“You never let me have any fun.” Louis huffed. Liam sat up, unravelling himself from Louis.   
“What’d I miss?” Liam asked.  
“Three quarters of Finding Dory and about six other Disney movies,” Louis sasses, “You know, next time you plan on konking out during a movie, make sure it on a decent channel first.”  
“Ha, so you didn't work out the remote?” Harry teased.  
“No, but I couldn't have changed it anyway, this lump has a vice grip.” Louis said giving Liam a friendly shove.   
“You love it.” Liam said, standing up slowly and blushing when he saw Harry notice just how sore he was. “I’ll make dinner.” Liam said and walked out trying to hid the pain he was feeling.  
“Fuck, you wrecked him Harry.” Niall whispered before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Louis just smiled, loving Niall's laugh.   
“I’m going to go where people aren't going to laugh at me,” Harry said, getting up and following Liam to the kitchen.  
Louis and Niall looked at each other before breaking into another fit of laughter. Louis regretted it though when pain shot through his ribs.   
“Oh, ouch, stop making me laugh…oooohh.” Louis moaned between his laughter.  
“Sorry baby, come ‘ere.” Niall said, pulling Louis so he was straddling his lap. Louis immediately lent forwards and captured Niall's mouth in a passionate kiss.  
“Fuck.” Niall breathed when Louis pulled away.   
“Wanna blowie?” Louis asked Niall who couldn't hold his smile back. He held Louis’s bum and stood up, carrying Louis to his room, kicking the door shut and sitting back on the bed, Louis could feel his hard erection already..   
“Move, back, to the head board.” Louis said and Niall listened, letting Louis pull his jeans down as he shuffled back.   
Niall was hard and aching. The read tip leaking beads of precum as soon as it was released. Louis slipped his mouth over the head, sucking lightly while he twirled his tongue around the sensitive tip. Louis felt a small amount of cum squirt in his mouth. He gave another small suck before popping off, smiling at the sweet taste. Niall whined, feeling the cool air on his now moist tip.  
“Don't stop.” He pleaded.  
“Taste yourself”, Louis said, holding Niall's dick towards him.   
“Babe.” Niall frowned, “It’s weird.”   
“No, its hot, you can suck the tip…and I'll suck down here…”Louis ducked down and mouthed at Niall's balls before pulling away, “but first…” he kissed Niall, drawing him down and forward until the boys tip touched their chins.  
“Suck.” Louis said, guiding the tip into Niall's lips which parted. He sucked down as much as he could reach before moving back to work on his slit.   
“Fuck, so hot baby.” Louis moaned,”Don’t stop, okay? Not until I say.”   
Niall said a muffled Okay as he continued to suckle and flick his tongue over his own cock head.   
Louis took a hold of Niall's cock and squeezed, working some more pre cum up. Niall looked surprised when he tasted himself but he didn't stop. He listened to Louis’ orders.   
“Do you think you can cum twice baby? I want you to taste yourself, but I don't want to miss out either.” Louis said, his voice silky smooth.  
Niall couldn't hold back a moan. He nodded, cock still between his mouth.   
“Good, good boy, don't you waste any, Okay?” Louis said before slipping down to suck at Niall's balls, drawing both into his mouth at once, his tongue massaging them. He knew Niall couldn't hold off much longer, his hips had started to try fucking up into his mouth already.  
Louis came untouched as he watched Niall sucking himself to his organism as he squirt his load into his own open mouth. Louis rested the tip to Niall's lips, encouraging him to suck off the last drops before kissing Niall on the mouth, tasting a Niall's cum between them. Louis’ hand remained on Niall's cock, gently working him over.   
“Fucking hell, you made me cum, just by watching.” Louis told him. Niall looked surprised, feeling the damp patch on Louis’ pants before looking very impressed with himself.   
“It's kinda hot I guess, but I can't suck through the orgasm.” Niall admitted, cuing Louis to start bringing him to climax again. Louis sucked Niall in, expertly using his tongue to bring sultry noises from Niall. When Niall eventually came for the second time Louis made sure to suck him right through it. He pulled off only when Niall guided him up for a kiss.   
“I'm so fucked.” Niall said exhausted. Louis helped him pull his jeans back up.  
“Good, I like you like that.” Louis grinned as he lay himself in Niall's arms. Niall squeezed him close, kissing his hair. Enjoying the few minutes before dinner would be ready. 

 

Liam and Harry were in bed, they couldn't hear anything coming from Niall's room, much to Liam’s relief. He was feeling anxious about making a habit of doing things with Harry. The night before he had waited two hours after Harry had gone to bed before ducking in, hoping he was asleep. Harry wasn't but he let Liam think he was. Tonight though Harry had other ideas. He hadn't been able to stop thinking of the image of Liam peeing on the bed. The butterflies he had felt, watching Liam give up control. He decided to see where Liam sat on the idea of doing it again.  
“Li.” Harry said.  
“Mmhmm” Liam looked towards Harry.  
“Is it okay for us to fool around?” Harry asked.  
Liam didn't answer for a while, trying to gather his thoughts, he didn't want to get hurt, getting too close to Harry. But if Harry was thinking more along the lines of Liam earning his keep, then he couldn't see a problem with it.  
“I guess, like paying my board.” Liam said, making sure Harry knew where he was putting the line. Harry wasn't too impressed with Liam's line though.  
“No, like friends, friends who fuck a bit”, Harry insisted. ‘Well fuck’, Liam thought,’so much for his line.’  
“Hm, okay, yeah I guess.” Liam said before pushing himself up to straddle Harry, “What were you thinking?”   
“Well…something a bit different…but only if you are okay with it.” Harry said, his nervousness barely evident in his voice.  
“Go on.” Liam said confidently, he had been asked to do almost everything in the book. There was no kink that really surprised him.   
“Well, It was kind of hot when you pissed the bed.” Harry started. Liam smiled, it made sense now why Harry had been giving Liam water bottles and drinks all day. Liam, being Liam, had just taken the opportunities to be hydrated.  
“Oh, was it?” Liam said with a smile, trying not to sound too much like Harry was just another job he had to act for. He wasn't successful though.  
“Liam…stop talking to me like a customer. I'm not paying you, just be you, please.” Harry said, feeling a bit exasperated.   
“Sorry, it's a bit hard, you know, ‘friends who fuck’ isn't really all that common for me.” He defended. Harry raised an eyebrow because to him Liam was quite familiar with fucking friends, he wasn't going to bring that up now though.   
“Fine, we’re a bit more than that anyway, aren't we, we like each other, want to fuck, we can kiss. Can't we?”  
Liam nodded hesitantly.   
“Ok, so, would you be cool with trying a few things, piss play sort of stuff.” Harry said finally.  
“Yeah I guess, it's not really my thing, but I can give it ago.” Liam said honestly, running his hands over Harry’s beautiful bare chest, “Tell me what you want Harry.”   
Harry brought Liam down to his lips, kissing him softly, slipping his tongue into his mouth gently. Liam moaned, grinding down on Harry’s stomach.   
“Mmhhmm, will you pee?” Harry asked, reaching down to slide Liam's track pants off.   
“Yeah, where baby.” Liam asked, stroking Harry’s hair away from his face.   
“Anywhere, on me, maybe my face a little.” Harry said hesitantly. Liam took his dick in his hand, sitting back on Harry’s stomach and bladder which Liam assumed was quite full. He bore down and let a tiny squirt out, splattering Harry’s chest with droplets. Harry’s breathing intensified and he brought a hand to Liam's tip, pressing a finger to it as Liam released another spirt, this time the spray hit Harry’s chin and the pillow. “Oh, yeah, more Li.”   
Liam kept releasing small squirts, hitting Harry’s arms, neck and face. Harry took his wet hand and sucked his fingers before putting them in the line of the quick streams for more.  
Liam rocked himself over Harry’s bladed slightly before shuffling forward aiming his tip at Harry’s neck. He release a strong stream from Harry’s neck to his mouth which Harry held open. Harry swallowed the piss when Liam stopped the stream.  
“Fuck, more, please baby.” Harry moaned so Liam did as he was told, he directed another stream to Harry’s open mouth, filling it until he had to swallow. Harry’s face and hair was wet with the splattered piss. Harry pulled Liam closer, so his semi-hard penis was within reach of his mouth. He suckled as Liam released small squirts of wee, Harry moaned, his eyes wide and focused on Liam. He pulled off as Liam squirt a particularly hard stream which drizzled off Harry’s face and onto the pillow.   
“Can you hold yourself up and wee on me? I'll hold it.” Harry asked, kissing Liam's wet tip as he held the penis between two fingers. Liam pushed himself up, letting go of what was left in his bladder as Harry directed the stream over his chest and down to his hard cock.   
“Fuck, its so good Li. You taste so good and feel so good.” Harry said. Liam smiled and kissed Harry’s mouth.   
“Mmm, its not too bad, want me to try you?” Liam asked. Harry grinned so wide when he realised Liam was willing to try.  
Liam shuffled down to sit on Harry’s legs, Harry’s massive cock right in front of him. He lifted Harry’s penis towards him and brought the tip to his mouth. Harry had to bare down hard to release. A quick spirt hit Liam's lips. He licked his lips before sucking in some of Harry’s cock, waiting for another squirt. When it came he sucked and swallowed it feeling the warm burning as went down his throat. He moaned around Harry, pulling off with a pop. He then pointed Harry’s cock towards Harry. “You taste good baby, so warm!” Liam said pressing down on Harry’s bladder as he released another stream, hitting his own face and neck.   
“Want to fuck me? Piss inside me? Harry? Then eat me out?”   
“Fuck, yes Li, shit, you are amazing.” Harry said squirting another stream which hit Liam on the chest. Liam kissed Harry. Lifting up and pressing Harry’s cock to his arse.   
“Wee as you push, go slow.” Liam said, hoping the piss would be good enough lube. Harry nodded and Liam felt the wet heat hit him as he lowered himself down.  
“Oh, Fuck, you need to fuck into me Harry, I can't…oh fuck!” Liam said, unable to push himself any further. He could feel the hot liquid fill his arse and trickle down his legs as Harry pissed inside him. Harry thrust in hard, causing Liam to pant and whimper with every thrust.   
“Fucking hell, Li, you are so tight, so fuckable, shit, wet, and warm, mmmmhhng”, Harry moaned out. Liam could feel him releasing a fairly steady stream inside him now, he sank himself down until he could feel Harry’s cock through his stomach. The feeling made him cum so fast when Harry gave two quick thrusts, releasing his load into Liam. The white ribbons hit Harry’s chest and face. Liam slid his finger through it and feeding the cum to Harry as he, stayed sat on Harry’s throbbing cock. Neither cared how quick it had all been.  
“You are so perfect Li.” Harry mumbled after sucking on Liam's finger, using his own to scrape up the rest, “Can I eat you out now?” Harry said, rocking into Liam a few times making him fall forward with oversensitivity. Liam nodded but before he could lift himself off Harry took a hold of his hips and rolled them over, Liam's back hitting the dry side of the bed.  
“Oh, ouch Harry, fuck.” Liam complained at the pain cause by all the movement while Harry remained inside him.   
“Sorry sweet, I wanted you to relax, enjoy this bit. Didn't want any slipping out.” Harry said and pulled out slowly, his fingers wiping over Louis’ hole feeling the warm wetness draining from Liam. He wasted no time licking into Liam's arse, sucking and probing with his tongue.   
“Oh shit yes, so good, lick me out, get right in, so soft, so good Harry.” Liam muttered as Harry sucked and licked at his hole. Harry was buried between Liam’s cheeks until Liam was too sore to keep going.  
“Come here baby, so good but I'm going to faint if you keep going.” Liam said hugging Harry close. Harry cuddled up to Liam's side, straddling a leg over his thighs, his cock resting over Liam's hip.  
“Thank you.” Harry whispered.  
“You don't need to thank me, I liked it too, it was nice, the warmth.” Liam said, just as he said that he felt that same warmth start to flow over his stomach, groin and thighs. He gave Harry a playful frown when he saw the cheeky look on his face as he wet Liam. Liam watched as Harry's penis drizzled the warm stream onto his stomach, he ran his hand through the small pool of warm wee collected around his belly button where his stomach inverted and drew it up his chest. He then pressed slightly, on the tip to make the urine squirt to sprinkle both their faces. By the time Harry was finished they lay in a damp piss puddle, the sheets unable to hold it all. Fortunately, Harry had put a water proof mattress protector under the sheets so the mattress was not ruined. He must have been thinking of doing this all day.  
“I've got a little more in me, if you want it.” Liam offered, feeling his bladder was still somewhat full, he just hadn't been able to release any more once he was hard, he’s not sure how Harry managed it.   
Harry nodded eagerly, rolling back taking Liam with him so Liam could piss on him from the side. Liam angled his penis so could piss directly onto Harry’s chest and face, but Harry pulled him on top of him so Liam was straddling Harry’s chest again. Liam let Harry take his soft dick and direct the stream over his face and exposed neck before suckling at the stream. He held Liam's dick in his mouth. Not drinking. Just letting the piss overflow, down his chin and neck. Liam could feel Harry release small spurts onto his back, tickling as the liquid drizzled down his spine. When he couldn't give Harry any more, no matter how hard he pushed, he slid down Harry’s wet slippery chest and cuddled him close.   
“Fuck I could do that again.” Harry whispered, kissing Liam's head.   
“Mmmhmm, me too sweet.” Liam said smiling as he slid up and down slightly.  
“We need to clean up before we get crazy itchy.” Harry said after several minutes squeezing Liam close as he let out a tiny little squirt between them.  
“Christ, how do you still have any left!” Liam asked, sitting up smiling.  
“Just tiny bits, can't pee properly.” Harry smiled back, kissing Liam before pulling him for a shower, and stripping the sheets off the bed..


	11. Chapter 11

It was Liam and Louis’ last night with the boys before they had to go to work again. Liam and Louis had been cleaning up in the kitchen while Harry and Niall talked business. When the kitchen was clean the boys came into the lounge. Louis sat straddled on Niall's lap, hugging him with his head tucked into Niall's neck.   
“Hey cutie,” Niall said wrapping an arm around Louis.   
Liam sat, hugging his legs close, next to Harry who shuffled over to give him room. Liam had been quiet all day but Louis knew better than to make him talk. He knew he was dreading going to Beven’s, they had had fun living this fantasy life and tomorrow it would be gone.   
Niall and Harry continued to discuss their up coming shows and album releases.  
When they finally finished Harry packed their Mac books away and came back, sitting close to Liam, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. Liam tensed slightly.  
“Wanna go out for drinks or something tonight?” Harry asked. Liam looked up but shook his head, “Not really in the mood,” he said.   
“Okay”, Harry said, leaning forward, picking up the remote. He squeezed Liam close. Niall smiled at the two when Harry caught his eye, winking.   
“Not sure Louis is up for much either.” Niall said, his hand gliding over Louis’ back.  
“What did you boys get up today?” Harry asked, trying to weaving his hand into one of Liam's.   
“Went for a walk, checked in with Beven, not a lot.” Liam said briskly.  
“Are you okay?” Harry asked. Louis sat up then, looking towards Liam.  
Harry’s questioning had pushed Liam beyond his limit. Liam shook his head, pulling his hand away from Harry’s and dropping his head to his pulled up knees, his chest shook but he was silent.   
“Li…” Louis hopped off Niall, walking over to Liam and sitting beside him, opposite to Harry.   
Liam fell into Louis’ arms. “Shhh, it’ll be fine babe, stop thinking about it.” Harry looked on , worried. Louis knew neither Harry or Niall would know what Liam was really upset about. Their meeting with Beven hadn't gone as well as they had hoped, Beven was a bit too happy with how Louis looked after eating properly all week and decided he should start work with Liam, meaning they would have two days of “twin twinks time” as Beven called it. Liam wasn't coping with it well, Louis wasn't so bothered. It was work, he thought they had been lucky to get a week off, it was like a holiday.   
“Can we just watch a movie or something.” Liam mumbled as he settled down, his voice still shaky but he got the worst out of his system. He just needed to forget it all. Louis nodded, pushing himself back up and going back to Niall.   
Louis paused in front of Niall, considering sitting beside him to actually watch the movie but opting for his previous position, he felt like he needed to be cuddled tonight.   
Harry had flicked on X men, not something Louis was overly interested in so he chose to just stay cuddled to Niall's chest, his finger running over the seems of Niall's chest pocket. He could see Harry and Liam clearly from his position. Liam had let Harry lean right up against him. Harry turned his face up to Liam looking concerned but softly smiling when Liam gave him a small kiss. Trying to reassure him he was okay.  
It was cute, Louis thought. He really hoped Harry could cope with Liam and his work this time though, Louis wasn't prepared for Liam to be heartbroken, he could hardly handle Liam getting upset about the resident mouse dying in their old flat last year.  
As he watched the two he soon became aware of Niall's growing boner beneath his bum. He knew he was swelling in response but he really wasn't in the mood. He just wanted to cuddle.   
Niall leant forward, kissing his ear before whispering, “Want to do something about these.” As he gave a tiny thrust upwards. Louis held back a whimper and shook his head.  
“Oh, what's wrong baby?” Niall whispered, sounding concerned.   
“I just want to cuddle, I need your cuddles,” he said and Niall held him closer, stroking his back.  
“Okay love.” Niall said kissing Louis on the shoulder. Neither of their boners went away but Louis was glad, it showed how controlled and caring Niall was, achingly hard and he was still okay to just cuddle if that was what Louis wanted.   
Even when the boys all went to bed, Harry carrying a sleeping Liam while Niall and Louis walked hand in hand, Niall still just held Louis, whispering sweet things in his hair.   
“You are so cute, and kind, and cuddly.” He whispered, Louis had to hold back the tears threatening to over flow. It was usually not such kind words being directed at Louis. Niall was actually echoing Louis’ thoughts about Niall, word for word.  
“I have to go back to work tomorrow.” Louis finally told him.   
“I know, you can't leave Liam-“  
“No, to work,” Louis interrupted, “Beven reckons I don't need another two weeks.”   
Niall's voice changed as he realised Louis would be sleeping with other men again sooner that he had expected, no longer just his.  
“Oh, okay.”   
“We only have to work three days though, four days off.” Louis said, trying to better the situation.  
“That's not so bad I guess,” Niall said, pausing before adding, “Why was Liam so upset?”   
“Huh?” Louis said, hoping to avoid answering.   
“He's been working as a…um..”  
“whore?” Louis supplied.  
“Yeah, if that's what you prefer, whore…for so long, it didn’t seemed to bother him that much before, is it Harry? Has he said something to him?”   
“No, it's not Harry, well…mostly not…Liam is so confident about what we do, he doesn't care it's not glamorous, but he hates one of the types of jobs we have to do.” Louis carefully explained, not sure if he wanted to tell Niall the full story and potentially ruin their last night of peace, “I don't think it helps that he knows Harry would hate it too.”  
“Can you tell me? It's a bit hard to understand if you don't tell me.” Niall said trying his hardest to understand..  
“Do I have to?” Louis whined, trying to snuggle further into Niall's arms.  
Niall sighed, “I'm not going to make you…”  
Louis stayed silent, one hand roaming to find Niall's, entwining their fingers for a moment before pushing off Niall completely. Niall looked at him questioningly. But Louis couldn't handle it if Niall shoved him off once he told him.  
“We have to work together for two of the days.” Louis said, not meeting Niall's eyes as he was sitting back with his feet tucked under him.  
“Oh..right…” He said, not moving to pull Louis back or leave, just laying still.   
“It's not…enjoyable…just work…I mean, Liam hates it so much it's hard to even feel good about it not being a stranger.” Louis explained, “Liam prefers being fucked by clients.”   
“You don't hate it like he does though, do you?” Niall said as if he already knew the answer.  
“No, but it's not like I’d ever want to do it by choice. We are best friends, it's like you and Harry.” Louis explained, not really sure if Niall and Harry had fucked or not. Niall nodded.  
“Although, Liam doesn't even let it be friendly,” Louis sighed sadly, “He doesn't mean to but he seems to make sure I feel like I’m too disgusting to want.”   
“It bothers you. That he doesn't like it?” Niall asked.  
“No, I just don't really need more people making me feel like filth.” Louis said, not looking at Niall. “Even if he doesn't know he does it.”   
Niall said nothing, and Louis started to feel like he should leave, go sleep on the couch and give Niall some space. Give him the opportunity to opt out without having to say it.   
Louis pushed himself to the side of the bed without a word and started walking for the door.  
“Where are you going?” Niall asked, sitting right up.  
“Couch?” Louis said, as if he was asking.  
“Why?” Niall asked.  
“Ni, I get it if you don't want to be with someone like me…I'm not going to hold it against you.” Louis told him.  
“Louis come here.” Niall said. So Louis walked back, slowly climbing back onto the bed, not sure what was going through Niall's head. Niall reached for him and brought him close, holding him tight.  
“Louis, I'm not going to lie, you make me so insecure…but me mam always said it's the people you love that can set your insecurities racing the most.”  
Louis hugged so close to Niall, their legs tangled together and arms tight.  
“I love you too Niall, so fucking much.”   
“I know,” he whispered.

 

The boys first day at work wasn't too bad. Beven had several clients lined up. Each with their own requests.   
The first client, a you guy, just wanted to fuck Louis while Liam fucked him. He ended up getting too sore though and swapped the boys. He was an easy client to please, didn't mind if the boys didn't cum for him. They only had to remind him of the rules once.  
“You’re so cute, so pretty”, The guy said to Louis as he rocked his hips with him, Liam's finger in his bum, prepping him. The young guy lent forward ready to kiss Louis but Louis caught his face in his hands, holding him off.  
“No kissing sweetheart,” he said gently, his thumb gently stroking the guys cheek.  
“I'm sorry, forgot.” He said, dropping into Louis’ neck as Liam began working his cock into him.  
“It's okay love,” Louis reassured. He wrapped his arms around the boy as Liam rocked in, Louis was being thrusted into with each of Liam's thrust. The young guy unable to move once Liam was balls deep.  
“Are you okay sweet?” Lou's asked, stroking his hair.  
“Mmmm, he's big, ngh.” The boy mumbled into Louis’ chest when he tried to push himself up, he started shaking his head though, pain written over his face.  
“Shit, Li, stop.” Louis said to Lia, slipping with the name, he held the boys face, making him look at Louis, “Shhh, do you want to stop sweet? We can do something else.”  
The boy nodded, so Liam pulled out slowly, his hands massaging the boys hips.   
“What do you want love?” Liam asked, “I could eat you out, you know, tongue fuck? Or Lukie and I can swap if you want, he's not so big.”   
“Yeah, swap, if not, then just tongue,” he said, letting Liam pull him off Louis.   
“Okay sweet, Boyd is a good fuck too, tight hole,” Louis said as he pumped himself hard, moving beside the boy. Liam moved so he was in Louis’ place, passing Louis a condom. Liam took the boys wrists and brought them to either side of his chest, running his hands over the boy, encouraging him to do what he wanted. Liam spread his legs and let the boy line up and enter him smoothly. Louis moved behind the boy, drizzling lube onto his hole before lining up and easing in.  
“Is that okay now love?” Liam asked him.  
“Yeah, yep, Its fine.” He said so Louis thrust in at the same pace the boy was thrusting into Liam. It wasn't long before the boy came. He dropped onto Liam’s chest so Liam wrapped his arms around him, letting him relax after his climax. Liam caught Louis’ eye as he slipped out of the boy. They shared a look, feeling sorry for the boy, he was just a kid really, their age or younger, it wasn't uncommon though, getting young guys. They usually hadn't come out to their family and friends, but needed something to help them work things out and be sure. Looking at the time, Louis saw they had another hour and a half before the next client so he lay beside Liam, the boy on top of him still. He ran his hand through the boys hair.  
“Was that okay sweet? Did you enjoy it?” He asked and the boy smiled.  
“Yeah, thank you, you’re both so nice.” He said, “Ether of you single?” The boy gave a nervous laugh, lifting himself off of Liam, carefully pulling out of him.  
“You don't want us love, you’ll find some nice boy.” Liam told him.  
“Mm, maybe.” He said, tugging off the filled condom which Louis took off him and threw into the plastic bag beside the bed. The boy got up and got himself dressed while Liam and Louis sat on the bed. They smiled at him as he left with a wave.  
“That wasn't that bad Lou.” Liam admitted, “Nice kid.”   
“Cute kid, he's very much your type Li.” Louis told him matter-of-factly  
“Yeah...shame I'm a whore.” Liam said standing up and heading for the shower.  
“A very nice one though.” Louis smirked and followed him to the bathroom sitting in the bench while Liam showered.  
“What's the deal with you and Harry Liam? Are you a thing?” Louis decided to ask, while they had time and Liam wasn't in too sad a mood.  
“I don't know, Nothing yet, maybe something, depends on when he finds out we have to fuck while we're here.” Liam told him.  
“I told Niall.” Louis said.  
“Of course you did…was he fine with it? Will he tell Harry? Maybe I shouldn't go when you see Niall.” Liam said, his thought pooring out his head..  
“Yeah, he was okay. I don't think he'd tell Harry, but I guess it wouldn't be the worst idea... I don't want you getting hurt…” Louis said. Liam stepped out of the shower so Louis took his place.   
“He thinks he's changed.” Liam said.  
Louis didn't respond, he hoped he had changed but he wasn't banking on it.  
“I'll go with you, I'll tell him, we can see what happens after that.” Liam decided.   
“Okay babe, I'll be there”, Louis said, he knew he couldn't protect Liam, just try and be there for him if things got fucked up, “You can join Niall and me if he’s a dick about it, don't knock, just slip in.” Louis grinned and winked making Liam grimace. 

The boys next client was not quite as easy as their first. When Geoff walked in the door Liam knew Louis was going to have a shitty time. The man loved Liam, but hated Louis. He was a regular for Liam and so long as Liam did what he said he never got hurt. Louis was not so lucky, he was too defiant and Geoff hated it.   
“Boyd, do you ow how hard I had to look to find you?” The gruff man said with a sly smile.  
“We had to move, got into a bit of trouble,” Liam explained.  
“It's okay, found you, need to pay a hell of a lot more now though, I liked it better when you freelanced.” The man said as he took his coat off and kicked his boots to the floor.   
“You’re not going to go causing any trouble are you?” He said looking at Louis who took a deep breathe composing himself for what he knew would be a rough ride.   
“No sir.” Louis said, Liam mouthed a thank you to Louis behind the mans back as he followed him to the bed.   
“I think you can suck me off while Boyd fucks me.” He lay on the bed sideways, motioning for Louis to lay with his head at the mans cock. Louis did as he was told after he grabbed a small condom from the draw. As he was tearing it open though the man took a hold of Louis’ hair and harshly pressed his face to his soft cock and hairy balls, thrusting into his face. Louis threw himself back when Liam realised what Geoff did and separated them, gagging, “the fuck was that for!” Louis yelled, storming off to the bathroom. He retched into the sink as he splashed his face.   
“Oh come on, like you can't handle a bit of bare face fucking!” Geoff said towards the bathroom.   
“No condom, no fuck Geoff, you know the rules, you can leave here after a fuck or you can leave without one, up to you.” Liam told him strait up.  
“For fucks sake, fine, he better be worth it.” Geoff said.  
“I'll suck you off, he can fuck you.” Liam said, trying to protect Louis who had emerged from the bathroom with a frown.   
He walked strait to the bed and moved to sit on his knees behind Geoff.  
“Fine, but if his little cock isn't enough you swap.” The man agreed and nodded to Liam to put the condom on. Louis covered his hand in lube, and without a word pressed into the mans anus. He felt old and slack, like a deflated balloon. Louis worked his fingers in, pressing three in within a few thrusts. The man was moaning, whether it was from Louis or Liam they wouldn't know.   
“Fuck me already.” He ordered Louis who rolled his eyes and put on a condom, lined himself up and pressed in. He stayed on his knees, sideways so the angle was strange but Geoff shuddered so it did something for him.   
“Mmhmm good boy Boyd, suck my fat dick, right in.” The man a said. He had a hand on Liam's bum which was beside his face in a 69 position. His fingers working their way in. Geoff pulled Liam closer with his arm between his legs and started to suck Liam's naked cock. Liam thought about telling him off but decided against it. He didn't want to make him angry and it was just a blowjob. Louis on the other hand disagreed tossing a condom at the mans face.  
“Put it on” He ordered.   
“You know what!” Geoff growled suddenly throwing himself at Louis, pinning him down, “I've had enough of you and your mouth!” He was far too heavy for Louis to shift as he turned around and sat on Louis’ face pressing down. He lifted slightly to push his cock into Louis’ mouth, thrusting in so his balls smacked down.   
“Geoff, go easy on him, he was just looking out for me.” Liam said, trying to remedy the situation.   
“He’s fine, you get behind me and fuck me.” Geoff ordered, still pinning Louis down.  
“Suck!” He ordered. When Louis did what he was told he leant down and took the condom off Louis, sucking him in hard. The second Louis stopped sucking Geoff ground into his face, forcing him to keep going. Liam helplessly moved behind, he saw the tears sliding down Louis’ face from beneath the old mans arse. Liam stroked Louis’ forehead before lining himself up to fuck the man. He wanted to get it over and done with, get Louis away from the man. Louis gasped for breath as Liam thrust in, pushing the man upwards, off of Louis face to give him some relief. He plowed into Geoff, trying his hardest not to press him onto Louis any more than he already was. The man was still sucking Louis, one rough hand squeezing, twisting and pulling at Louis’ balls. Louis suddenly started spluttering and coughing. So Liam shoved the man forward so he was off Louis’ face and on Louis’ chest instead. Louis spat violently, crying too hard to say anything. The distinct smell of urine filled the air and Liam knew the disgusting man had pissed into Louis’s mouth. He fucking into him hard, giving him no mercy. Geoff finally came and Liam gave him a few extra hard thrusts as he came down, making sure he felt the ache of over sensitivity.   
“Alright, get out, fuck, I'm done.” Geoff said, pulling forward so Liam slid out. Liam stayed on Louis’ chest, trying to keep him from being within reach of Geoff. Geoff sat up a little in front of Liam. Liam then heard the sound of him pissing on Louis’ stomach, groin and legs. Louis just whimpered, knowing he could do nothing.   
“I'll just have you next time Boyd, this one is too much trouble.” Geoff said as he finished, smacking his wet cock on Louis’ stomach before rolling off the bed.   
Liam nodded, hiding his anger at the man, he moved off of Louis but sat between him and Geoff. Geoff dressed quickly. The boys stayed where they were until he was gone.   
Liam turned to see Louis curled up, facing away from him, sobbing.   
“Lou? He's gone.” Liam said quietly, putting a hand on Louis’ shoulder. Louis violently smacked him off, pushing himself off the bed and storming into the bathroom. He stayed in the shower for nearly 30 minutes. Liam could hear him screaming into his arm, sobbing angrily, kicking and hitting the wall and eventually throwing himself to the floor.   
“I hate this!” He yelled at no one in particular. His hoarse voice echoing off the walls. While Louis dealt with it all in the shower Liam pulled the sheets and covers off the bed, tossing them into the hall and pressing the laundry bell for the house keeper to collect. He pulled out the clean sheets and tossed them on the bed, they'd have to wait for a new mattress protector and pillows.   
When Liam heard Louis go quiet he went into the bathroom to check on him. Louis was sitting in a ball under the hot water, his skin red raw, nose bleeding and tears streaming down his face. Liam turned the cold water up and got in with him. Siting beside him Liam wrapped an arm over Louis’ shoulders.   
“I h h hate him”, Louis said, his voice shuddering from crying. Liam kissed his head and used his fingers to hold Louis’ nose to stop the bleeding.   
Louis winced at the sting.  
“I know”, Liam said as he held him tight. Liam had an hour to sort Louis out before their next clients were due, Beven said it was an easy one. Just performing for three of them, letting the clients touch them, give a hand job or two. They didn't want anything more apparently.  
“I'm going to be sick.” Louis suddenly said before throwing up over Liam's arm, “Sorry.”   
“It's fine”, Liam told him, letting the water wash the vomit away without letting go of Louis’ nose. Louis continued to cry silently..  
“I couldn't breathe…and then he fucking pissed…I had to swallow it…” he mumbled to Liam with his head back. Liam just listened, he knew what happened, he heard Louis choking.  
Louis pulled Liam's hand away from his nose and spat a clot of blood and spit onto the floor. The blood was running down his throat but at least his nose had stopped.  
“Fuck Liam, just…just Fuck!” He said, frustrated, before throwing up again. Liam rubbed his back gently, trying to comfort him.   
“Ugh I can taste it.” Louis whined as tears slipping from his eyes. He rinsed his mouth out with the shower spray.   
“It's just us for the next lot,” Liam told him. Liam knew there was no point offering comforting words, nothing would help and Louis knew it.   
“Thank fuck for that,” Louis told him, “I think I can get out now.” Liam nodded, standing up and soaping off, passing the gel to Louis. They rinsed off, got out and wrapped themselves in towels. Louis spun back around and threw up once more, only just reaching the toilet..   
Liam sighed and got their toothbrush’s and passed Louis his with toothpaste on it.   
“I think that's all,” Louis mumbled as he wiped his mouth, taking the toothbrush.   
Liam looked at the clock and saw they still had about 45 minutes before the next clients. He dried off, lay on the unmade bed with his towel as a pillow. Louis folded in front of Liam, wrapping Liam's arm over himself.   
“I've got you”, Liam said kissing Louis’ hair and squeezing him close. They didn't fall asleep, just lay together. A girl came in and told them to get up. She didn't even blush at their nakedness.   
“What the hell happened in here.” She asked with a bit of a laugh. Louis just turned away, he was going to yell at her and regret it.   
“A tosser client.” Liam explained and she nodded.  
“Are you okay?” She asked Louis, looking concerned.   
“Fuck off,” he snapped, not looking at her. Liam’s eyes blew wide. He wasn't about to scold Louis though, he had had enough.  
“Was he that bad? Tell Beven, he won't let him back.” She said, staying calm despite Louis’ swearing at her.  
Louis turned around, his arms crossed over his chest defensively.   
“He’d do that?” Louis asked.  
“Yes, he wants to keep you boys, that client was a new one, Beven isn't going to let him back if he was too rough or broke the rules.”   
“He was, and did.” Louis replied shortly.   
“Okay, I'll tell Beven.” She said as she finished making the bed. She pulled a bottle of pills out of her pocket and handed Liam two before leaving.  
“What is it?” Louis asked.  
“Valium,” Liam told him, handing him one.  
Louis shook his head though, “I won't get it up if I have one.”  
“Tonight then”, Liam said, popping one in his mouth and putting the other in the top draw of the side table.   
“Yep”, Louis said, hugging himself again as he sat in the edge of the freshly made bed. Liam knew Louis was jealous of how easy Liam got and stayed hard while Louis resorted to getting fucked and giving head once he couldn't go any longer. Liam put some boxers on and sat on the bed behind Louis, pulling him into his chest.  
“I love you,” he whispered into Louis’ neck. Louis leaned back.  
“Love you too,” he sighed. Their love was purely platonic, but it was stronger than they had for anyone else.   
“What's the plan for this show we need to do”, Louis asked. He had been with Liam when Beven had told them. But he didn't pay attention.  
“We can do what we want, ‘Look cute’ were the instructions,” Liam said.  
“Oh, I like that, we look cute, don't we?” Louis asked with a soft smile on his face.  
“Yeah love,” Liam said, “I guess we could just suck each other off, you can fuck me.”  
“Okay, kissing?” Louis asked, it wasn't something they normally did and Louis didn't want to start kissing him in the ‘show’ and have a pissed off Liam afterwards.  
“Yeah, I guess we need to”, Liam answered.  
“Are you okay with it?” Louis asked him.  
“I don't have a choice Louis. I hate what they make me do with you, seeing what they do. I care more about you than anything else in this world and then they hurt you and make me hurt you. I guess kissing isn't that bad in comparison to that,” Liam told him. Louis turned in Liam's arms so he was facing him, burying into his arms, pushing him back and laying so only his upper body lay on Liam.   
“Being with me and the first client wasn't too bad?” Louis pressed.   
“Don't Louis”, Liam warned, he didn't want a fight.  
Louis huffed but didn't move. Liam ran his fingers gently over Louis’ back.   
“I won't kiss you,” Louis muttered after a few minutes of silence. Liam shook his head.  
“It's fine Louis”, Liam whispered, “Keep it cute for them.” 

When a knock came from the door to signal the boys to go to a special room for the show the boys got up and pulled bath robes on to walk to the ‘Theatre’.   
“Just a couple of blowies and a fuck, nothing more.” Louis said, Liam wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure himself or Liam.   
He took his hand and they walked to the room, three men in their 30s were sitting in the large comfortable chairs which butted up to the small ‘stage’ which looked more like a large ottoman. The men would be able to touch them and see everything but Beven had said they don't get to fuck or join in unless it's a quick suck, lick or smell, only hand jobs. Louis had laughed when Beven had said smell.   
“Hello lads”, Louis said, bright and cheery, his acting impeccable. Liam saw how much they loved him right from the start.   
“I'm Lukie, this is my friend Boyd”, He said with a smile directed at Liam. Liam smiled at the men who smiled back.  
“Cute little twinks, aren't you, going to be lovely watching you,” the man in the middle said, “Come here.” He indicated for Louis to stand in front of him. Louis did as he was told, bringing Liam with him. Two sets of hands, the middle man and the one to the left, slipped under Louis’ bath robe, one holding his soft clean cock in his hands, feeling its weight.  
“Such a good little boy, aren't you.” The man on the left said, “Bet he loves it, likes a smaller man.”   
The other man had pushed Liam's robe and boxers off, letting them pool around his feet, his large erection already standing tall. Louis blushed.  
Louis pretended to be embarrassed and covered himself up. Liam got the hint and turned away from the man running his hands over his erect cock and slid his hands into Louis’ robe, pushing it off completely. He pushed his forehead to Louis’ one hand running up to hold behind Louis’ neck. Liam pressed his lips to Louis’ gently, opening his mouth slightly to slip his tongue between Louis’ lips. Louis gasped slightly, he was actually surprised, the men would think it was all part of the show though.  
Louis kissed Liam back moaning slightly, closing his eyes. Liam ran his hands down Louis’ back taking a hold of his bum. He pulled back from the kiss, holding Louis close still.  
“Hop up baby.” Liam said, loud enough for the men to hear. Louis did as he was told letting Liam lift him from his arse cheeks, effectively spreading them. Liam felt a hand at his cock, one of the men, pulling it free from between their stomachs. It pressed agains Louis’ taint. Liam massaged Louis’ bum kissing him softly. He turned to show off Louis exposed hole to the men. One at a time they touched, kissed and licked at Louis hole.   
“Fuck.” One man said. They had all pulled their pants down, legs apart and Cocks free, none were touching themselves yet though.   
“Mmh, oh.” Louis said surprised when the man in the middle buried his nose between his arse cheeks. Beven wasn't joking.  
Liam let the men get one more taste or feel of Louis’ arse before laying him down on the ottoman stage. Liam crawled over Louis, presenting his bum. It was not that much different from stripping, except when he use to strip they couldn't touch.   
Liam kissed Louis again, tasting his tongue and lips.  
“I want to blow you.” Louis pleaded, looking so sweet and innocent he could pull off being a virgin.   
“Sure love,” said, kneeling up so the men would have a good view.   
Louis slid between Liam's parted legs so his face was directly under Liam's cock. Liam cradled Louis’ head in his hands as Louis took his length in. Liam thrust gently into his friend's mouth. His movements were slow and careful, making sure Louis didn't choke after everything he'd been through today.  
Liam looked up at his audience. All three men were wanking slowly, watching Louis. Louis moaned, catching Liam by surprise, the vibrations had him cumming into Louis’ mouth  
“Nngh, sorry sweet”, Liam said under his breath. Louis’ eyes shot open before he pulled off and swallowed. He continued flicking his tongue over the tip, popping off and sliding his lips back over Liam's cock. When it was clear Liam was going to stay hard Louis brought back a faster rhythm.  
“Oh, mmmh, that's so good baby.” Liam hummed guiding Louis’ head down to the ottoman, holding himself over Louis. He started pumping into Louis’ mouth, not too deep, just enough to give the men a show. As Liam picked up a steady rhythm Louis encouraged him to push deeper, fucking his throat. Liam could feel himself hitting the back of Louis’ throat, his balls slapping against Louis’ lips. As he climaxed he draw back, white ribbons shooting over Louis’ face. Liam pulled a breathless Louis up so he was sitting on the ottoman stage, Liam sitting on Louis’ thighs.  
“You did so good love”, Liam told him in earnest. He kissed Louis on the forehead so he knew it was Liam saying it, not Boyd. Louis smiled bringing a finger up to his nose where a sting of Liam's cum lay. He wiped it off, and went to put it in his mouth but Liam stopped him, taking the cum and wiping it onto Louis’ cock. He collected the rest of his own cum off Louis’s face and used it as lube to finger himself, showing his bum to the men watching. Louis pumped himself to full size as Liam put on a show.  
“I'm ready”, he told Louis who looked towards the man on the left hand side.  
“How should I do it?” He asked, his voice sugar sweet.  
“Fuck, so cute, face each other, put his legs on your shoulder.”  
Louis put a hand on Liam's chest, pushing him down to lay on his back, he crawled over him, kissing his stomach as he lifted Liam's pliant legs, exposing his cum lubed hole. Louis pressed one finger in before pulling it back out and pressing his cock in. They hadn't put a condom on but it wasn't a big deal, they slept with the same people, if either had something then the other would probably already have it too. Liam moaned as Louis bottomed out. Louis rocked in and out pulling back all the way to press back in again. It wasn't long before Liam noticed Louis struggling to hold off finishing, he reached down and squeezed around Louis’ cock at the base, holing his orgasm off. They kissed to distract the men watching on.   
“He's so sweet, can't hold it off, it's okay darling, you can cum when you like.” The man in the middle told Louis. Liam released Louis, letting him fuck into him not even a minute longer before he came. Liam followed a moment after.   
“Good boys.” One of the men said.  
“Come here Lukie, sit on my lap”, the man on the left said, patting his knee. The other two motioned for Liam to join them.   
Liam stood in front of them as they leant forward, hands on each other's dicks as they took turns kissing and sucking at Liam's stomach and semi soft cock.  
The man Louis was sitting with guided Louis’ hand to his cock. He leant down and took Louis’ completely flaccid cock into his mouth, sucking softly, nothing Louis couldn't manage despite being a little sensitive. He worked the man over with his fist, bringing him to climax quickly. Liam had taken over wanking both the other men as they kissed each other. Louis remained on the other mans lap while Liam worked, the man continued to play with Louis’ dick, gently cupping it, giving little tugs and kisses. Louis didn't mind, it was all very easy. He moved so he was straddling the mans legs, giving him better access to play.   
“You’re really cute, you know? Not many boys like you two.” He said, looking up at Louis. Louis shrugged, “Its nice when people are gentle.” He admitted with a smile.  
Louis relaxed as the man continued to touch him, massaging his balls. Louis just watched on, sometimes turning to see what was happening to Liam. He was sitting on one of the men now, an arm around his shoulders talking as their hands roamed over his body. Louis turned back to the man who was holding him he had pulled out a wet wipe and started cleaning the cum off Louis’ hand from the hand job. Louis smiled, “Thanks.”   
“It's fine, can't be nice having a strange mans cum all over you.” He said. Louis thought about pushing the ‘I don't mind’ act, but decided to shake his head honestly. The man seemed to like his answer.  
“Fuck, you a cute”, he whispered.   
Liam came up behind him to signal it was time to go. Louis climbed off the man and took the robe Liam was offering. The boys left, smiling back at the three men, heading for their room.   
“You seemed to be having a good time being fondled there?” Liam said with a smirk.  
“He was gentle, it's alright when they are gentle”, Louis defended.

 

It was the third day of work, the second day Liam and Louis were together in a room with a massive king bed. They had both been fully booked on their second day. Both boys were fucked constantly. Fortunately though, Beven had made sure to give Louis clients who were known to be good to his whores. He didn't want to risk Louis’ mouth getting him hurt. It didn't mean that his wasn't feeling very sore today and really not keen on being fucked again,  
This client was a middle aged man, clean cut and well built, the typical in-the–closet-business man, he knew what he wanted and had no problem asking for it.   
“Alright, Lukie and Boyd is it?” The man said as he stripped his shirt off, Liam and Louis were both already sat naked on the bed as he’d requested when booking. He eyed them both up and down, taking in their size and posture.  
“How do you want us sweet?” Liam asked, spreading his legs a little as he stroked himself. Louis thought Liam was far good at talking with customers, Something Louis had never mastered when they were so much older than him.   
“You can get a nice fucking from little Lukie here I think.” The man said, his hand gracing over Louis’ hard penis. Louis looked slightly surprised. Normally they liked Liam to fuck him when they saw their size difference, make him wince.   
“Come on then babe.” Liam said, his act impenetrable. Louis got up, lubing himself up after slipping on a condom. He pressed strait into Liam, knowing he wasn't going to hurt the boy, they had finger fucked themselves earlier to prepare, not that they needed to after the day before.  
“Good, good, I'm going to sit on your face now Boyd, ok lovely, get that tongue right in, okay?” The man said, straddling Liam's head, lowering himself down so his hole was at Liam's nose. Liam's hands reaching up and spreading the mans cheeks. Louis could hear the wet sounds of Liam sucking at the mans anus. The man lowered himself down as Liam sucked, pressing his tongue deep as he could.   
“Oh, fuck, yeah, you’re good, Keep fucking him Lukie, hard, make him moan.” He said, his large cock bouncing with the movement Louis was creating as he thrust into Liam harder.   
“Good boys, that's it, okay, suck me off Lukie.” The man said, rolling a condom on, “Louis leant forward, taking the man in, trying to keep his movements in Liam rhythmic. Liam clenched down on him as he leant forward, the position changing the angle Louis was thrusting, hitting a sensitive spot.   
“Oh fuck,” the man moaned, pressing hard down onto Liam, Louis could hear Liam gasp for air every few seconds, he got a little relief when Louis sucked extra hard, encouraging the man to fuck his mouth for a bit and let Liam breathe.   
Liam elicited a deep moan as Louis thrust into him, causing Louis to cum into the condom. Fortunately the man didn't seem to notice so he was able to just pretend to fuck Liam until he could get hard again. Liam kept moaning as though Louis was fucking him, not letting the man know Louis was not even inside him anymore.   
“Oh, get your tongue in me, such a good mouth, fuck.” The man mumbled, sitting back down on Liam's face. Liam pressed his tongue in, deep as he could manage, licking the mans inner walls. The man couldn't get enough of Liam’s mouth. He ground down, his face contorting into pure bliss. “Fuck you are good. Okay, good boy, okay you need to fuck me now. Fuck me and suck Lukie’s hole.” The man said, lifting off slightly, dragging his balls and cock over Liam's face as he shuffled back. Liam licked up, trying to please the man.   
“You mind if I get fucked without a condom?” He asked, his hand gently stroking Liam’s face.   
“It's up to you, you can't fuck us without one though.” Liam replied making sure he knew the rules. The man nodded, pouring plenty of Lube on Liam’s red cock.  
“S’fine, I don't top.” He said and crawled around to straddle Liam’s hips as Louis moved back. The man saw Louis had filled the condom but didn't seem too concerned, pulling it off and massaging Louis’ steadily growing cock.   
“You’re a pretty little thing, aren't you, would love your little cock on my tongue. Have a seat on Boyd's face baby, he can help get you hard again, then I'll have a good suck.” The man said. He let Louis go lining himself up on Liam’s hard cock before sitting himself down slowly, Liam gently thrust, helping the man adjust to his size.   
“Oh, yeah, shit you are thick, fuck me baby, fuck me hard, ruin me if you like.” The man moaned. As Liam built up a fast pace, thrusting up into the man Louis carefully positioned himself over Liam’s face. Liam took his arse cheeks in his hand and started working his tongue into Louis’ hole. Louis let the moans escape him, he loved it and he wasn't afraid to tell Liam so afterwards, Liam had a brilliant mouth. They had agreed to pretend when they could though so once Louis was hard he tightened his hole as a cue to Liam. Liam could stop if he wanted to and just kiss and suck in Louis arse cheek instead. But he didn’t he kept delving in, making Louis moan.   
“Good boy Boyd…getting Lukie hard…fucking me so good…” the client puffed before sucking Louis in, not bothering with a condom. Louis wasn't concerned, the man had no sores on his mouth and was being gentle. He sucked and bobbed with Liam's thrusts.  
“Fuck you boys are good, just want you both in me,” he said, baring down on Liam and sucking Louis in as he came hard, “Oh fuck, fuck, don't stop till you cum.”   
Liam obeyed, fucking the man through his climax, Liam pulled Louis down onto his face, fucking his tongue into Louis hole, sucking and licking. Louis came with a shudder, the client sucking his cock as he sat hard on Liam’s face with the pressure of Liam's hands and he man deep throating him, his tongue reaching for his balls. The mans stamina was impressive, he came again onto Liam's chest before pulling off Louis now flaccid cock. Liam gave one last hard thrust into the man, sucking at Louis’ hole as he came, balls deep. The client rocked onto his cock until Liam gently pushed Louis off his messy face. Louis lifted up and sat beside Liam's head, he ran a hand through his hair to check he was ok. Liam gave him a small smile.  
“Was that good for you sweet?” Liam then asked the client.  
“Yeah love, you’re a good boy, such a hot pair.” He said, lifting himself off Liam. He sucked down Liam's softening cock, cleaning it off.   
“Will you eat me out?” He asked Liam.  
“Sure.” He said, despite being absolutely wrecked.   
“I can...?” Louis said, trying to help Liam out, “I think Boyd’s a bit spent sweet.”   
“Yeah, Sure, It's his cum though, do you mind?” The man asked and Louis shook his head.  
“Want to sit on me or bend over?” Louis asked.   
“Sit,” the man said, so Louis shuffled down beside Liam and lay back.  
The man positioned himself over Louis, letting him lick around his hole first before attaching his lips and sucking the cum out. Liam certainly didn't taste as nice as Niall but it was bearable. Louis let his face be ridden as he licked and sucked, gasping for breathe at every opportunity. The man eventually lifted off a few inches and told Louis to finish off licking him clean. Louis did as he was told before placing one last kiss on the mans taint.   
“Good boy, nice mouth on you too.” The man said. He gently lifted off completely and stood beside the bed. “Thanks boys, I'll tell Beven's you were lovely, haven't had that good a fucking for a while.”   
Liam and Louis smiled politely.  
“Anytime sweet.” Liam said as the man put his clothes back on.   
“Tips on the side table, will be back in a month or so.” He said and left. Louis reached over and was pretty happy with the $500 tip the guy left.   
“We’ll have to keep him in the good books, easy fuck, nothing too gross.” Louis said, smiling at Liam who was looking at him with a slight frown.  
“Eating ass is gross,” he said.  
“I gave you the signal to stop.” Louis said.  
“I didn't mean your’s” Liam said, catching even himself off guard.   
“What's that? Liam actually likes eating my arse.” Louis teased.  
“I didn't say that, you know I don't enjoy doing any of it with you.” Liam snapped, bringing Louis back down.  
“Christ Liam, you don't have to be mean about it.” Louis said, splitting the money and throwing Liam's half at him, something they had never done. They always just kept their funds together. Louis stood up an head for the shower. Slamming the door.   
Liam got up, punching the headboard to get his frustrations out. He didn't mean to upset Louis. He was just angry at himself for letting himself enjoy it with Louis.   
Liam waited a minute before he followed Louis into the shower after he calmed himself down. Tossing the cash onto the pile Louis had left on the bench before slipping into the shower with Louis. Louis’ eye were red. He'd been crying. But Liam knew it was the weed he could smell that had them blazing. It was one of Beven’s perks they had agreed not to use. Louis looked away guiltily but Liam wasn't going to scold him, he turned Louis to face him and pulled him in for a hug.  
“I'm sorry, I'm a dick.” Liam told him.  
“Yeah.” Louis agreed, “What's with that?” The malice in his voice didn't match his actions though as he leaned into Liam.  
“I don't know…I liked it too much…felt bad about Harry…and Niall…I shouldn't be enjoying it with you,” Liam said. Louis hugged him back, so glad Liam had admitted what was wrong.  
“It's okay to enjoy it Liam, we love each other, we know each other inside and out, we just don't have the relationship love, it's different, but we can still be okay with it. Harry and Niall don't need to know what goes on between us at work. So long as it doesn't leave work, we’re fine, okay?”   
Liam nodded, burying himself into Louis skinny collarbone.   
“Can you clean up if we are going to keep cuddling? I can smell arse on you.” Louis said with a light laugh. Liam frowned but squirted soap onto his palm, washing twice to get rid of the smell. “That's better…come on, Beven will yell at me if I miss lunch again.” Louis turned the water off and handed Liam a towel. Once they were dressed Liam pulled Louis into a strong hug.   
“Thank you,” Liam said.  
Louis hugged him back, “I'm sorry for smoking,” he admitted, “Don't tell Niall or Harry.”   
“I won't, it was my fault.” Liam said knowing how much Harry hated the stuff, he doubted Niall differed much on Harry’s opinion of drugs, “Don't do that again though, you’ll make a habit of it.” Louis nodded.   
When they made it to the dining room Beven's was waiting for them, a huge smile across his ugly face.  
“Well boys, you’ve made one client very happy.” He said, handing the boys each one of Louis’ drinks. Liam looked a bit confused at first, Beven's didn't usually think Liam needed the extra, but drank it anyway. “Need to keep up your energy”, Beven's explained, “Three more clients tonight, then you knock off. Are you staying here or at your friends? We need to organise a driver if you are staying there. No walking around by yourselves.”  
“We’ll stay here until the morning.” Louis told him.   
“Alright, need anything?” Beven's asked.  
“Viagra” Louis said shamelessly, he knew he couldn't keep the pace Beven wanted without it.  
“Sure, and you?” Beven's nodded to Liam who blushed, he never normally needed it but he nodded, he was struggling.  
“I’ll send some up, eat boys, next client is in just over an hour, trans boy, he hasn’t got a dick, just follow his lead. He thinks it's your first time with a tranny.” Beven's explained.  
“Alright, so pussy sucking, great, might need two V’s for that one”, Louis laughed. Beven just ignored him looking at Liam.  
“Go easy on him, he's a good kid, need the confidence.” Beven said before leaving.  
“Right, let's eat.” Liam said and the boys sat at the table with several others. Louis quietened down quickly. They had not been too friendly to Louis, especially when Liam was not around.   
“How’d you go twinkle?” One of the men who had beaten Louis up just a few weeks before asked. Liam grabbed Louis’ arm, “Don't!” He warned when he saw Louis about to bit the bait. Louis snatched his arm back, glaring at both Liam and the man.   
“Oh, boyfriend won't let you get your bit in hey?” He taunted.   
“Jack, shut up.” A girl called Sheridan grumbled, she was the house keeper who had told them Beven would get rid of Geoff, she ruled the roost.   
“What's the harm, not like he could throw a punch. Look at him, weedy bastard. Not even man enough to get it up, heard ‘im asking Beven for V three times yesterday, and poor Liam needs to suck it.”   
That was the last straw for Louis, he leapt over the bench between Jack and himself, wrapping his arms and legs around him from behind, cutting off his air supply.   
“Fuck, get him off me.” Jack gasped as Louis squeezed tighter.   
“Louis! Let him go!” Liam yelled at him and tried pulling him off, but Louis was strong despite his size and none of the others trying to pull him off could shift him.   
“Lou! Stop!” Liam pleaded. Louis was taking hits left, right and center from the others, but he didn't let go until Jack collapsed from lack of oxygen. Another of the bigger guys threw him across the room before the checked on Jack. He was breathing, but not conscious. The other boys were yelling over the top of each other, trying to get Jack up, sending for water and Beven. Liam raced to Louis, heaving him up, ready to run if they turned on them.  
“What the hell is going on in here!!” Beven's voice boomed over the havoc.   
“The kid tried to kill Jack!” One of the younger guys said. Pointing at Louis who stood against Liam.  
“Well Jack needs to learn to shut his dum fucking mouth, doesn't he!” Beven yelled as Jack came to, “That kid is worth more to me than any six of you combined, so suck it up and if I see one fucking mark on either of them, whoever did it will be fucked.”  
Louis and Liam looked on is shock along with all the others. They never thought they'd be worth anything to anyone, but apparently Beven was making a decent earning off the two. Louis smirked at Jack who was massaging his now blue tinted neck. Liam glared at Louis, he knew Beven wasn't able to keep them safe from these guys all the time. Jack would work out a way to hurt them, or worse, it was only a matter of time. Beven saw Louis holding his stomach which was starting to ache after the hammering he took while strangling Jack. Beven walked up fast. Louis flinched when Beven grabbed his shirt, lifting it to reveal the new red and blue marks on his sides and back.   
“Jack, in my office, NOW!” Beven yelled. Jack scrambled up, suddenly looking worried. He followed Beven out, leaving a silent room.

“What's going to happen to him?” A guy called Simon asked.  
Everyone looked to Sheridan, she seemed to know everyone's story. “If he’s kick out, he's dead. Beven's been protecting him from the Sako gang. He fucked up, make it a lesson to the rest of you, we don't want shit stirrers.”   
Liam gave Louis a look of warning. Louis scoffed, “I didn't stir anything,” He whispered.  
“You boys have a client in 30 minutes, eat…and go get cleaned up,” Sheridan told them, handing them both a plate with a ham and salad roll.   
Liam took their plates and sat down, Louis by his side.  
“What's the story with you two anyway?” Another boy, Brady, asked.  
“Are you brothers?,” a lanky red head asked.  
“We fuck!?” Louis said indignantly. The red head shrugged  
“We’re friends.” Louis deadpanned, taking a bite of his roll.  
“They have boyfriends, rich blokes,” a man called Sammy said.   
“Louis has a boyfriend.” Liam said, Louis glared at him throwing his hands up in question.  
“Does he know you're a whore?” the red head asked.  
“What do you think?” Louis grumbled but threw them all off when he said, “ Of course he knows.”   
“Who is the curly one to you then?” Sammy asked Liam.  
“A friend, his ex.” Liam said pointing at Louis.  
“Well fuck Liam, should we tell them when I fucking lost my virginity too?” Louis snapped. But Liam just laughed, he had gotten to know the others quite well, figured Louis could share a bit too.  
“You’ll live Lou.” Liam said tickling Louis’ side. Louis just ignored him.  
“How do you get away with it?” Brady asked, continuing when both Liam and Louis gave him a confused look, “Like, poking fun, grilling him.” He nodded at Louis. “You fucking scare me man.”   
Louis just rolled his eyes and kept eating. Liam smiled, putting an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Awww Lou, now look, you've got them all shaking in their boots.”   
“Well if they had half a brain they'd keep shaking.” Louis snapped, standing up from his seat and storming off.  
“Lou! Oh come on!” Liam called but let him go, “He's not really all that bad guys, he just gets stirred up easy, can't control his temper.”   
“Call it what you want…I'm still not gonna go starting things with him,” Sammy said.  
“You beat him up, didn't you? I'm sure you were there, with Jack’s lot,” Liam said and Sammy looked down.   
“We didn't have a choice. Beven was mad, you took so much of our work for months, that night was the last straw, bringing him to take more.”   
“I'm not blaming you, we fucked up, it's not the first time.” Liam said, he knew the guys here weren't all that bad, just boys and men in sucky situations, “I'm just saying, he isn't as tough as he makes out.”  
“How does he keep a guy?” The red head asked, changing the subject and making all the men look at him. The poor guy was new to the game, he didn't realise he should just give up hope now and not bother trying to find a Niall. They all knew Louis was in for heartbreak at some point.   
“He's pretty special, they both are, meant to be I guess.” Liam said.  
“They are cute, very cuddly, never would have guessed this was the same guy.” Sammy said, nodding to the door Louis had stormed out of. He had told Liam before that he was sent to watch them, keep an eye out.  
“You’re lying about you and the other one though, does Louis know?” Sammy said.  
Liam shook his head, and signed, “Louis knows, but we aren't anything…specific…we just fuck...”   
“Sorry man, that really sucks.” Brady said. Liam shrugged.  
“He’s a good fuck, if nothing else.” Liam said, trying to shrug it off.  
“You better go, I just saw your client go to the showers, they’ll be ready soon.” Sheridan said, taking Liam's empty plate.  
“Thanks, see ya.” He said and left to join Louis.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis was sitting on the floor for the room with his plate on his crossed legs. He looked up at Liam with a frown when Liam walked in.  
“You’re gonna need to turn up the heat in a few minutes Lou, can't stay mad at me with a client in here,” Liam told him.  
“What's with you telling them my fucking life story?!” Louis snapped.  
“They aren’t bad guys Lou”, Liam said, sitting in front of Louis with crossed legs.  
“I see you’re all buddy buddy with them”, Louis mumbled putting down half of his roll without taking another bite. He wasn't in the mood for food.  
“Are you jealous Lou?” Liam asked, curious, Louis had always kept Liam close, never happy when he talked with anyone else in their old apartment block. Liam figured he was scared of being replaced.   
“So what if I am”, Louis snapped. Liam put a hand on Louis’ knee.  
“Lou, I'm not going to abandon you, we’ll always be best mates.”Liam said, “I've stuck around this long haven't I?”   
Louis moved his plate out of the way and crawled into Liam’s lap.   
“I'm such a shitty friend though Liam. You know as well as I do that we wouldn't be in half the shitty situations we find ourselves in if it wasn't for me.” Louis said into Liam's neck.  
“Yeah, true, but no one takes care of me when I need it like you. No one fights for me as hard as you do,” Liam reassured, “You screw up Louis, a lot. But there is so much you give to make up for it. You are the most loyal person I know. I screw up too, I mean, I got us here, didn't I?”  
Louis didn't respond, just stayed in Liam's arms.  
“The guys think you are so lethal, but you are really this soft little koala.” Liam laughed at his own joke.  
“Soft little Koala?” Louis deadpanned, “If I'm a koala you’re a fucking wet limpet.”   
“Oi, I meant you’re sweet and cuddly!” Liam laughed.   
“Only with you…and Niall,” Louis said.   
“Poor Niall, he doesn't know what he's getting into with you, heaven forbid he ever even look at another boy.”  
“Person”, Louis corrected, “He's Bi.”  
“Oh, and how do you cope with that Lou? Knowing literally any young eligible single could float his boat”, Liam teased. Louis frowned.  
“He isn't with them, he's with me, I'll be the only one floating his boat.” Louis grumbled pushing himself away from Liam to brush his teeth and get ready for the next client who would be coming soon.  
Liam followed suit, this was the last client for the day, tomorrow they could see Niall and Harry.

 

Both Liam and Louis were nervous about seeing Niall and Harry again.  
“He’s going to be so angry.” Liam mumbled as they paused at the corner of the boys street. Liam was planning out how her would be telling Harry that he was working with Louis.   
“You don't have to tell him,” Louis said.  
“He would be even more angry if he found out I had hidden it”, Liam said.  
“Christ Liam, he knew we use to, it really shouldn’t be such a surprise to him that we have to now.”   
“Yeah, okay, yeah, you’re right.” Liam said.  
“Lets go, you can panic about telling him when we are there,” Louis said, tugging Liam's hand.   
Liam hung on to Louis’ hand the whole way to the boys apartment gate, pressing the buzzer. They got no answer. Louis tried again.  
“Must be out.” Liam said.  
“We could go to the shop? We have all that tip money. Could get new clothes?” Louis suggested.  
Liam nodded. The boys walked the 30minutes to the shopping center. Liam with his arm protectively around Louis. They both felt out of place in the rich area. They found a Target and took a trolley.   
“Should we just get a heap of tops to share and a couple of pairs of pants each?” Liam asked.  
“Sure, what size do you need?” Louis asked, sifting through a big pile of printed t shirts.   
“Medium-Large,” Liam said, holding up a shirt he liked and putting it to Louis’ back, “This will swim on you Lou.”   
“Maybe get a few Smalls,” Louis nodded. They found some jeans and had enough to buy a pair of shoes each too.   
The boys decided to catch the bus back to the boys apartment. They didn't want to walk so far with the bags. When they arrived they saw one of the Rovers driving into the complex. They made it in just in time, Harry seeing them as they slipped through the gate.  
“Hi boys, hop in, I'll help you take it all up.” Harry said, stopping the car.   
“Thanks Harry.” Louis said, hopping in with Liam.  
“Niall won't be home for a while, he’s recording something so had to stay late.” Harry explained, “We got you a phone though, so you can let us know when you’re around.”  
“Oh, okay, thanks, but we can't afford to pay a contract, or credit.” Liam said.  
“It's on our work contract, doesn't cost anything extra.” Harry explained.   
“Ok, thanks,” Liam said, still uncertain about it, he hated gifts. Louis knew it was because Liam only got gifts from people who wanted something from him all his life. An uncle wanting a fiddle when he was 12, a client wanting something strange. The worst one for Liam was a friend wanting a fuck. It was what got him into the work. 

The boys all sat in the lounge after Harry had gotten them all a drink.   
“So you went shopping today?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, tip money.” Louis said casually, making Liam cringe. Harry wouldn't want to hear it.  
Harry coughed awkwardly, “Right.”  
Unfortunately for Liam though, Louis couldn't hold himself from being annoyed at Harry for being so condescending. Any other job where you got $500 a job in tips would be top notch.  
“Yeah, you know, we fucked a client real good Harry,” Louis snapped.  
“Louis! For fucks sake, shut up!” Liam scolded. Louis rolled his eyes but did sit back and shut up.  
Harry frowned at him but didn't say anything more until he registered what Louis had said.  
“We?” Harry said.   
Liam was furious with Louis. “Fucker!” He said punching Louis’ arm.  
“Ow!” Louis gasped, shocked that Liam had hit him as hard as he did. He hadn't meant to let slip the fact they slept together.  
“You’re…working..together?” Harry asked Louis who was holding his dead arm.   
“I was going to tell you today.” Liam said causing Harry to look at him, “It's part of our new…agreement.” Liam looked terrified and Louis started feeling bad he had let his temper get away with him.  
“Harry, don't be made at him, he didn't know how to tell you.” Louis pleaded.  
“I…I'm not mad,” Harry said looking down. It completely threw Louis off.   
“Should I go?” Louis asked. He looked between Liam and Harry and Harry nodded.   
Louis hoped up, heading to the outdoor patio. He figured it wouldn't do him any harm to soak in some fresh air. He also wanted to be close enough that if Liam needed him he would be there.  
“Liam, I'm really not mad.” Harry tried to reassure the boy, putting a hand on his knee, “I get why you thought I would be…After what happened with Louis and I…and I'm not going to lie, I hated the thought of you two being like that then just as much as I hate it now, but it was a fear thing then, now it's just jealousy I guess.”   
“I don't follow what you mean Harry.”   
“I was scared you and Louis were just…having a laugh…fucking around because you could…and then he'd come back to me and say I was special and he didn't love anyone like me…but he did. He loved you. I thought he was just having me on. That he would just forget about me the day you two got out of your work…I was scared.”   
“Harry, Louis still loves me, and I love him. But not like how he loved you, or how he loves Niall now. It's different,” Liam tried to explain.   
“Yeah, I sort of understand that now. It's just jealously now. I have this gorgeous boy who gives me butterflies in my belly all the time…but he has sex with his equally hot best friend.” Harry said, blushing at his words before adding, “And they won't let me join in.”   
Liam scoffed, “Just when I thought you were being sweet.”   
“I'm sweet,” Harry said folding himself into Liam's side.  
“You are.” Liam agreed, “I'm sorry Harry, we never wanted to do it, and it's not exactly enjoyable. Especially with some clients.”   
“What do they do?” Harry asked.  
“You really want to know?” Liam asked surprised Harry wanted to hear about his work at all.   
“I was thinking about it this week, how I never wanted to know anything from Lou. But then I was such a dick to him sometimes when I'm sure he had a horrible night and needed to get something off his chest, he would snap and I'd blame him…I don't want to be ignorant anymore. For you and for him.”   
“Ok…” Liam started, “but can you please tell me if there is stuff you don't want to know?”   
Harry nodded.  
“Well, most were ok, we work together on day 1, then separate and then together. It's not been horrible. Louis has the whole house scared of him, which is kind of good, they don't mess with him anymore.”  
“I bet,” Harry added.  
“We had a few nice clients, young guys. They were cute, I don't mind them.” Liam said, checking Harry’s expression to see if he was taking it all okay.  
“It's not all bad?” Harry asked.  
Liam shook his head, “No, Beven gets a lot of people who aren't always quite so well accepted, I guess you could say. Transgender kids in their twenties, still trying to work it all out. People still in the closet. Louis had a boy who had a disability. Louis was so sweet with him. The boy just wanted to feel like everyone else.”   
“I never thought about that side of it,” Harry admitted.   
“Louis would just have those sort of clients if he could I think.” Liam said fondly.   
“He cares, doesn't he? That's why he gets so fired up.” Harry said and Liam nodded before continuing.  
“We also had a client of mine from before come. That was bad. He hates Louis. I never had too much trouble from him, he was rough, but never hurt me too bad. I don't now why he paid for Louis as well.” Liam said, frustrated.  
“He hurt you this time?” Harry asked, thinking Liam didn't look too hurt.  
“No, not me…I don't think I should say…it's not fair on Lou.” Liam said feeling guilty.  
“He hurt Louis though, badly?” Harry asked.  
“Not like, beating him sort of bad.” Liam said hesitantly, “He's quite a big man, like a bit fat, and in his 40’s, 50’s maybe…he’s old…he doesn't care if he gets anything from us, and thinks that because we are whores we don't care either...it's my fault too, I've let him suck me off plenty of times without a condom…it wasn't a big deal…but obviously It is now…and Louis tried telling him that he needed to put the condom on…he didn't take it so well…” Liam said, pausing to see if Harry actually wanted him to explain what happened.  
“He fucked down on Louis face, not letting him breathe. The guy wouldn't let up until I fucked him, at least Louis could breathe a bit the. He pissed into Louis’ mouth though, he had to swallow it or choke. He finally came but he pissed over Louis. He couldn't do anything, he'd zoned out and just cri-“  
“WHAT THE FUCK LIAM!” Louis yelled from only a few metres away. He'd come in when the bugs started biting. He couldn't believe what Liam was actually telling Harry.   
“Lou! No, Lou, I'm sorry, Shit! I didn't know you came in, Louis I'm sorry!”   
“You didn’t fucking know I came in? FUCK OFF Liam! I'm not fucking well pissed off you told him all that when I walked in!” Louis yelled, the tears falling from his eyes, “I'm fucking…I cant fucking believe you’d tell ANYONE that!!” Louis shoved Liam away when he tried to get close. Louis stormed towards the door, he had to get away from both Harry and Liam. He felt so embarrassed and betrayed.  
“Louis, I'm so fucking sorry,” Liam pleaded, “Where are you going?”  
Louis grabbed his jacket, ignoring Liam.  
“Lou! Stop!” Liam yelled, grabbing Louis’ jacket. Louis tried to pull it away as he backed out the door but Liam wouldn't let up.   
“Fuck!”Louis cried as he let go of the jacket and slammed the door. Liam flew backwards, hitting Harry who was behind him.  
“Shit!” Liam opened the door but Louis wasn't anywhere to be seen. He had taken the stairs.   
“Liam, let him go, he's upset, he'll be back,” Harry said, “I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked baby.” Liam let Harry hold him, tears silently falling down his cheeks. Liam knew Louis would be back. He was more concerned about him being so hurt. Louis had never looked so distraught in all the years Liam had know him. Liam knew why, work stayed at work. Louis hated the idea of them crossing over and Liam had just let it.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis bolted down the stairs to the next floor and then took the elevator to the ground floor. He knew Beven had someone watching the whole time. He needed to find whoever it was tonight so they could take him back. He was too scared to walk without Liam.   
He waited by the bus stop, hoping they'd see him without Liam and come to help. Louis bummed a cigarette off a lady waiting for the bus. He needed something to stop himself panicking and shivering to death in the cold. Eventually a familiar face turned up. Except it wasn't one he expected.   
Niall was walking over from his apartment. Louis took one last draw from the cigarette before binning it. Looking away from Niall, not sure what to say to him. He couldn't stop the fresh wave of tears as he thought about it though. The bus came just as Niall made it to Louis and the people waiting got on. Leaving Louis and Niall. Niall pulled Louis into a strong warm hug. “Oh Louis,” Niall said as Louis sobbed into his shirt, shivering at the cold. Niall guided them into the bus shelter out of the wind. He took his own jacket off and wrapped it around Louis’ shoulders.   
“Did they send you?” Louis asked.  
“Harry did, Liam’s pretty much where you’re at,” Niall explained.  
“Good, he should be,” Louis grumbled.  
“I'm sorry sweet, but whatever it was, you two will get over it,” Niall told him.  
“They didn't tell you?” Louis asked.  
“Harry said Liam was telling him about something that happened at work that he shouldn't have.” Niall explained.  
“Yeah, that sums it up.” Louis said bitterly. Niall just nodded and slipped an arm around Louis, pulling him in close.  
“I don't like seeing you sad Louis,” Niall said, “I feel so helpless.”  
“I just can't believe he’d do that to me Niall.” Louis said, taking one of Niall's hands in his own, “He knows better, he owns me better!”   
“He fucked up,” Niall said. Louis nodded.  
“He thinks you’re going to leave him,” Niall said. Louis shook his head.  
“Again, he should know better…I don't know what Harry has told you Niall..But I got the feeling Harry has always thought I was the only one who needed Liam…that I was the one who got into trouble and Liam needed to help me…to protect me...”   
Niall nodded for Louis to continue, glad he was talking. He pulled Niall closer to him, seeing the cold was getting to him too.  
“He needs me just as much though. He can do some pretty stupid things Ni…He's a push over…I couldn't leave him…he needs me as much as I need him,” Louis sighed, “I just needed some space to cry, and think. Except I keep thinking about how much he told Harry. And the fucking way he looked at me like I'm a pity case.” Louis said with anger.  
“You are so strong and smart and passionate Louis, Harry said so himself. Well before this. Finding out what happened to you at work this week... that won't stop the sprespect he has for you. He doesn't pity you.” Niall told him, continuing after a while “He use to talk about you a lot. His ex who was so feisty and protective he kicked a cab driver into the back seat and drove because he was driving too fast and was going to kill them.”   
“He was…” Louis defended, smiling though at the thought of Harry remembering that.  
“He said he'd never be able to date anyone like you again. It hurt too much to see the passion turned against you. He felt like he understood what everyone you've ever confronted felt like.”   
“So I'm undateable.” Louis said, only half joking.  
“No, I won't lie. It scares me a little to think that one day maybe I would hurt you enough to turn the passion around. I don't want that to ever happen. But it's worth the risk. Isn't it? I love you enough for it to be worth it.”   
Louis let new tears slip. He wrapped himself up in Niall's chest, letting the sobs come freely again. Niall held him, tears of his own falling down to Louis’ hair.  
“You’re crying?” Louis said when he noticed.  
“Yeah, I'm sad too, I don't want to see you hurting,” Niall told him honestly.   
Louis kissed Niall's cheek, leaning the side of his forehead against Niall's so he could hold Niall back.  
“I'm sorry Love,” Louis said. He noticed Niall scrunch his nose up though. He pulled back but Niall held him close.  
“Sorry, don't move. You were smoking, that's all.” Niall explained pecking Louis on the nose,  
Niall was like Harry, hated smoking and drugs.  
“I never normally smoke,” Louis said. Niall nodded, not really worried about that. He knew Louis didn't smoke regularly.   
“Do you want to go get something to eat?” Niall asked when they had both calmed down..  
“I'll go with you, but I'm not hungry.” Louis said. He was released Niall wasn't trying to get him to go back up to see Liam or Harry. Niall tapped out a message to Harry before standing up.   
“I'm going to got get another jacket quickly.” He said, walking back to his apartment block. He was back with a new jacket and a water bottle which he handed to Louis.   
“Drink” He said, so Louis did. Niall pulled Louis in for a kiss after he had screwed the lid back on the water. Louis wrapped his arms around Niall. Kissing him back. But Niall pulled away when Louis tried slipping his tongue in. Niall screwed his nose up.   
“You still taste like a smoker,” he said but lightly pecked Louis’ lips again, “Sorry.”   
Louis frowned, “I’m upset.”   
“I know,” Niall said, “I just can't handle the taste Louis.” Niall held Louis close. Letting him know he wasn't mad or upset at him over it.  
The boys started walking hand in had down the street towards a Kabab shop Niall wanted. Niall insisting Louis eat something so he got a falafel salad.   
“Harry asked if you were okay.” Niall said once they sat down with their meals. He showed Louis his phone. The message said Liam was a mess too.  
“Tell him I'm fine, I'll talk to Liam later.” Louis said picking at his salad.  
“I've never seen someone so scared in my life.” Niall admitted.  
“Who? Liam?” Louis asked, nodding when Niall confirmed, “I'm not surprised, I've never left him before…not to go back to the district or street.”   
“You’ve fought before though.” Niall said, not really asking.  
“Yeah, we've threatened to leave each other loads. Neither of us could do it though. I only left cos I knew he had Harry and one of Beven's lot would pick me up if I was out for long enough.”   
Niall nodded as he ate.   
Louis ate what he could of his salad, pushing the rest to Niall who finished it off.  
“Are you okay with heading back now?” Niall asked when he finished.  
“Yeah, I guess,” Louis said.  
“We don't have to.” Niall told him.  
“I know, I don't really like knowing that Liam is so upset though,” Louis said.  
Niall took the rubbish and threw it away. Taking Louis’ hand they walked back to the apartment.   
“Liam and you seem like a bit of a married couple sometimes,” Niall mused.   
“Hmm, we've been living together for a long time, not that surprising.” Louis said.  
“Yeah, I guess not.”  
The door to the apartment was slightly ajar so Niall pushed it open. Leading Louis in. The boys made their way to the Lounge room and saw Harry beside a depressed Liam. Louis saw the tear stains down his face, red nose and puffy eyes.   
“Lou?” Liam said, seeming to be asking if Louis would even talk to him.   
Louis frowned but he couldn't stay angry at Liam when he was so remorseful. He motioned for Liam to come to him. Liam jumped up and wrapped his arms around Louis so hard Louis could barely breathe.  
“I'm so sorry, I'm such a bad friend, I'm so sorry,” Liam mumbled into Louis’ collarbone.   
“I know baby, you’re not a bad friend, shhh.” Louis hushed him holding him tightly. Louis kissed Liam's head as they hugged.  
“Don't leave me like that again.” Liam said, Louis could feel Liam’s tears melting onto his neck, “I was so scared, I need you Lou, I love you.” Louis ignored Harry and Niall's looks at each other.  
“I know, I love you too Li, I didn't mean to scare you.” Louis told him quietly, gently pushing Liam back, “Go sit with Harry, I'm going to go have a shower.” Liam nodded, he went to sit with Harry but didn’t let his eyes stray from Louis. Louis walked into Niall's room and Niall followed behind.  
“All okay?” Niall asked.  
“Yeah, we’ll be fine. We'll talk about it another time.” Louis told him, “He's too upset right now. I'm so mad but I couldn't yell at him like he is now…and I really need to yell at him.” Louis smiled.   
“You two confuse me.” Niall said.   
“Don't worry about it Ni.” Louis said, stepping closer to Niall, “Why don't we go shower? Take your mind off it?”   
Niall slid his arms around Louis’s waist, “What do you have in mind?”   
“I'd love to suck you off, maybe let you fuck me a little?” Louis said, something in his voice had Niall feeling unsettled though. It was not like he was talking to Niall. More like he was talking to someone he had to impress.  
“Louis I-“ He started, but Louis hushed him, pulling him to the bathroom.   
Louis stripped off Niall's pants before Niall could do anything. His hands running over Niall's crotch.  
“Lou!” Niall said firmly. Louis stopped what he was doing and looked at Niall.  
“Can you not? Please?” Niall said, pulling him up to face him.  
“What's wrong?” Louis asked but Niall had worked out what it was that made him uneasy. Louis was treating him like a client, not like someone he cared about.  
“Just have your shower.” Niall snapped and sat on the bathroom bench.  
“Okay.” Louis said, unable to keep the hurt from his voice, “I'm not dirty…I I've showered since…”  
“I- fuck, Louis I didn't mean it like that.” Niall said rubbing his face. Louis hesitantly undressed while still facing Niall. Niall didn't look away. He was impressed with how much healthier Louis looked. Even in just a few days of not seeing him.   
“You look good Louis,” he said with a small smile. Louis blushed. While he showered, Niall thought about how he was going to tell Louis it upset him to be talked to like a client.   
“You won't join me?” Louis asked as he rinsed his hair out.  
“Not tonight love.” Niall said. He figured Louis must find it difficult going from work mode to…boyfriend? Lover?. Niall didn't even know if they were exclusive except for Louis’ work.  
“Lou…what are we?” Niall asked.  
“What do you mean?” Louis asked, sounding concerned. He turned the shower off, stepping out and taking a towel from the towel rack.  
“Are we …exclusive? Dating? Boyfriends?” Niall asked, “What are we. I just want to know where we stand.”  
Louis wrapped himself in the towel, he looked helpless and confused. “What do you want us to be?” Louis said, not letting Niall know what was going through his head.  
“I…I thought we were more than just…people who cuddle and fuck…more like…”  
“Boyfriends?” Louis asked. Niall nodded.  
“I think we are, I don't want to be anything less.” Louis said.  
“Okay.”  
“Ni…what's going on?” Louis said, worry filling him, “I’m scared”, Louis admitted in a tiny voice.   
“Are we exclusive?” Niall asked. Louis swallowed and shook his head sadly. He desperately wanted to be, but his work was always going to be in the way.   
“Not including your work,” Niall clarified.  
“Yes, yes of course!” Louis said honestly.   
“Not even you and Liam?” Niall asked.  
“We don't ever-“ Louis started but Niall interrupted him.  
“You do, you cuddle, and kiss his head, you both tell each other you love each other.” Niall said, not even realising how much it had bothered him until he started saying it.  
“We do love each other, we’re the closest thing to family we each have Niall. For a long time we were totally on our own. You get close to people when you rely on them like that. If I'm honest Niall, I might not ever love someone else as much as I love Liam. But it's a different love. It doesn't stop me loving you.”   
Niall stayed quiet, fiddling with the edge of Louis’ towel.   
Louis started regretting what he had divulged.   
“Fuck, Niall can you just forget I said that, I shouldn't have said it, I'm so stupid.” Louis said forcing the tears back.   
“No, it's okay Louis, I was just thinking.” Niall said, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, “Get dressed babe.”   
Louis did as he was told and Niall hopped off the bench. Taking Louis’ hand, he pulled him over to his bed and sat down cross legged. Nodding for Louis to do the same.   
“Can we have some…boundaries?” Niall started.  
“Boundaries? Like, things we can't do?” Louis was thinking along the lines of sex, but it didn't make sense because they seemed fine so far.  
“Yeah, like, relationship boundaries.” Niall explained.  
Oh, okay, yeah, What did you have in mind?”   
Niall took a deep breath in and swallowed, looking nervously at Louis.  
“No cuddling with Liam when I'm home,” Niall started.  
“Done, you sure you just don't want us to cuddle at all?” Louis said, Niall looked shocked he had agreed so fast.   
When he regained his thoughts he replied, “No, I'm not around enough, you need it.”  
Louis nodded with a small smile, loving how Niall already knew him so well, “Okay, No threesomes.” Louis needed to add this in if they were setting boundaries. .  
“Not even with Liam or Harry?” Niall asked a little disappointed.  
“Especially not with Liam or Harry! You don't sleep with Harry do you?” cried out his voice going up an octave.   
“Okay, okay! No, I don't, Christ Lou, double standards”, Niall laughed while Louis frowned, “Alright...No sex the first night after you come home.”

“Home?” Louis questioned.  
Niall looked away, “ I mean, here…but, it can be home it you want it to be.”  
Louis kissed Niall, “I'd like that, but need to check with Liam.”   
“Yeah, of course, I talked to Harry, he is keen.” Niall said.  
“He might not be…Liam hadn't told him about our work together before.” Louis said.  
“I'm pretty sure he already knew”, Niall said, “You and him are so similar, it doesn't surprise me you couldn't handle each other.”   
“We handled each other just fine until he cheated on me,” Louis remarked.  
“Okay, ease up, I meant more that you are both so…emotionally attached, He couldn't stop thinking about Liam the whole three days. Obsessed over who he was with, how they were treating him. And you…you can't even handle the thought of me and my best friend sleeping with each other.”   
“I can't help it.” Louis said defensively.  
“No, you can't, it makes you special,” Niall said, “Its what Liam needs, he gets the same loyalty from you as a friend, as he does from Harry.”  
“Except Harry wasn't loyal, not to me.” Louis said.  
“No, but he was young, stupid and insecure.” Niall said, continuing when Louis rolled his eyes, “I'm not defending what he did, it sucks, but he has grown up, he will look after Liam.”  
“I hope so.” Louis said wrapping Niall into his arms, pulling him to lie down.. Niall held him tight, smiling when Louis kissed his covered chest.   
“No sex or things like that on the first night.” Niall said.  
“Okay, no sex on the first night.” Louis said, repeating Niall's last boundary, “Can I ask why?”  
Niall nodded, “I don't want you to be…in work mode…like you were today.”   
“I didn't realise I did that,” Louis said, trying to remember what he had said and done, “Im sorry.”   
“You don't need to apologise, It just felt strange.” Niall said. Louis nodded, thinking about how hard it would be to switch off. Sex was work.  
“Have you ever been with a prostitute Niall?” Louis asked, curious, wondering how Niall knew he was talking to him like one earlier. Niall looked down at Louis with a ‘do you really need me to state the obvious’ look.  
“I mean other than me.” Louis rolled his eyes, “One you paid for.”   
“Yeah, a few times.” Niall admitted.   
“A few, like three, or more?” Louis checked, Neill nodded blushing.  
“And how many girl friends? Boys friends?” Louis asked.  
“Um, five, five girls, no boys.” Niall said, slightly confused about why Louis was asking this.  
“Ok... so….You've been with more prostitutes alone than I have been in relationships…you have 4 up on me”, Louis started, trying to focus on what he was trying to say to Niall..  
“Okay.” Niall said, not quite sure what Louis was getting at.  
“I'm going to need you to help me out with the ‘two way’ thing.” Louis said, “Where I'm from, Niall, we don't have to work people out. They just tell us what they want and we do it, they don't care about what we want. Its engrained in us to know that what we want doesn't matter…ever.”  
“It matters here”, Niall said firmly.  
“Yeah, I know but I don't know what I like anymore, I don't get anything from sex, its more ...other things.” Louis tried explaining.  
“So you don't like sex, even with me?” Niall asked, confused and a little put out.  
“Not really, I like you, and making you feel good, I like when you like me, and do things because you want to…I like the relationship things, the cuddly things,” Louis said, “I just don't know how to ask for it…and it's just easier to be…work me when it comes to sex..”  
Niall nodded, trying to understand.  
“Don't take that the wrong way, please,” Louis said, hoping Niall hadn't taken offence.  
“I'm not,” Niall reassured him, “I think I get it.”  
“Just tell me if you feel like I'm treating you like a…a client, I don't want you to ever feel that way Ni. I WANT to please you, it's not obligatory.”  
“Okay, anything else? Boundaries for you?” Niall asked.  
“I don't think so, but we can always add them, yeah?” Louis asked and Niall nodded, cuddling into Louis’ chest.   
“You feel so cute and cuddly in these new clothes.” Niall said softly, admiring Louis’ shirt.  
“Hmm, thanks, this ones actually Liam's, it's a bit big, okay for sleeping in.” Louis admitted.   
“Did you need more clothes? We could go shopping tomorrow, Im taking the morning off.” Niall said.  
“We don't have the money,” Louis said.  
“Let me pay?” Niall asked, knowing Louis didn't like taking his money. Louis just cuddled in close without answering, “Is not a big deal.”  
“I know, yeah we can go,” Louis agreed, putting his reservations about taking things from Niall aside.  
“So there is no way we could get Liam in on anything?” Niall said, only half joking, flashing a cheeky grin at Louis.  
Louis frowned playfully, “Look, I'd say yes to Liam, it's Harry I'd have a problem with. And I’d only say yes to Liam because…well…Good luck getting him on board.”   
“Humf, it's a bit unfair, isn't it? You’ve got to sleep with both of them.” Niall pouted. Louis squeezed him tight.  
“Oh, don't worry, I've got the tightest arse and you can't handle anything bigger than me. You don't need either of them when you have me.” Louis teased. Niall laughed kissing Louis on the mouth. Niall only let it get slightly heated, stopping as soon as he felt himself become hard. He pulled the covers over them both and held Louis close as they fell asleep.  
“Thanks for understanding Louis.” Niall whispered.  
“Thanks for telling me, for talking and not just giving up on me.” Louis said sadly.  
“I wouldn't ever.” Niall said, so quiet that Louis couldn't hear it. 

 

“Feeling better?” Harry asked Liam after Louis had left to have a shower.  
“Yeah, it's not over though, I shouldn't have told you any of that…he’ll scream the house down when he feels he can”, Liam said.  
“Do you want to come to work with me tomorrow? Give him some space?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, ok, that'd be nice, he'll yell anyway, at some point, may as well put it off.”  
“Cool, Niall's taken the morning off, we’ve been in each other's pockets for a bit too long, we’re trying to just have a half day cross over.”   
“yeah, I guess living with each other and working together, would get full on,” Liam said.  
“What do you mean ‘you guess’? You do Li.” Harry laughed.   
“Well yeah, but Louis and I don't really count, we’re…” Liam thought for a moment before finishing, “messed up? Over-reliant?”   
“You aren't messed up Li.” Harry said sliding his hand over Liam's thigh.  
“Wanna go to bed?” Liam asked, ignoring Harry’s last statement, he knew it wasn't true.   
“Come on then,” Harry said, pulling Liam up. Harry kissed Liam's lips as he stood in front of him. Harry ran his hands up Liam's back, slipping them under his shirt.   
“How do you stay so fit? You used to work out, I thought that was why but you still look amazing, still so perfect.” Harry said.  
“You noticed how I looked before?” Liam asked.  
“Li, come on, my boyfriend had a super hot friend and I wasn't meant to pay attention to him at all?” Harry defended.  
Liam smiled at the compliment. Resting his forehead against Harry’s.  
“What about you?” Harry asked, always so confident.  
“I thought you were cute, you hadn't really…grown into yourself then”, Liam said honestly, “Louis loved it, always loves the younger guys”.  
“I don't want to talk about Louis, not right now.” Harry said picking Liam up easily letting Liam wrap his legs around Harry.  
“I'm okay with that”, Liam said. Harry walked to his room, gently setting Liam down.  
“You’re clean?” Harry asked. Liam shrugged, he didn't know. They hadn't been that safe this week and hadn't been to the clinic.  
“I got slack a few times”, Liam admitted.  
“Fuck Liam.”   
Liam just shuffled back, feeling a bit hurt. Harry sighed.  
He disappeared into his bathroom coming out with two toothbrushes. He handed Liam one.  
Liam brushed his teeth and went to the sink to spit. He then bundled himself under the blankets of Harry’s bed. Waiting for Harry, to see what they would do. Liam didn't know what went on in Harry’s mind, it was a big guessing and waiting game with him.  
Harry followed not long after. He stripped off completely and slid in bed.  
“Can we cuddle?” Harry asked. Liam nodded and shuffled into Harry’s space, wrapping his arms around the boy despite feeling hurt about his reaction, “I'm sorry love. I really don't care if we don't do anything or not. Its more…your health…being safe.” Harry tried to explain, “Why would Louis let you get away with being ‘slack’” Harry asked then.  
“He doesn't, he tried, it got him hurt”, Liam whispered. He knew he shouldn't be saying any more. Harry was silent for a while.  
“He really does look out for you hey?” Harry asked.  
“Its definitely not a one sided friendship Harry”, Liam insisted.   
Harry hummed in understanding, pulling closer to Liam. Harry breathed in deep, inhaling Liam's small and sighing..  
“Do you have to sleep in clothes?” He asked.  
“No.”  
“Do you mind if I give you a reason to not wear these ones?” Harry said with a sly grin.  
“Um, I don't really want them ripped,” Liam said. He'd only just bought new clothes but he didn't want to go wasting a perfectly good shirt and shorts.  
“They can be washed after,” Harry winked. Liam caught on, Harry’s wee kink.   
“Oh, um yeah, that's fine,” Liam agreed. Harry sat up and grabbed a mat and two big towels from under the bed.  
“Move back,” he said, laying the mat and towels down where Liam was, “Easier to throw in the wash.” Harry explained pulling Liam back close, onto the towels.   
Lying face to face Harry kissed Liam. One hand resting on his cheek, his thumb gently rubbing.   
“Just not on my face please,” Liam said. He didn't think he could handle it for a while after the Louis and Geoff incident.   
“Okay love.” Harry said pecking Liam's lips again before looking down and holding his semi soft penis with his free  
Harry slid the arm he was using to support his weight under Liam's neck and onto his shoulder, laying down fully so they were parallel. Liam watched as Harry started to drizzle urine, not quite reaching Liam but wetting the towel between them. Liam kissed Harry lightly on the nose when he felt the first burst of warm liquid hit his stomach through the cotton. Harry pushed the blanket off them, noticing the spray-back had hit it but the cool air made his skin prickle and Liam shivered. Harry pulled the blanket back, not that fussed if he had to wash it. He continued to let small squirts out, hitting Liam’s shirt and shorts, making a patchwork of wet spots. Liam reached down and put his hand over Harry’s cock waiting for another squirt to wet his palm which he then slid over Harry’s hip squeezing slightly, encouraging Harry to let go. Harry let his stream come freely, soaking Liam's shirt and shorts through.   
“Oh, Fuck Liam.” Harry said as the yellow stream suddenly stopped and with a few pumps was replaced with white ribbons. Harry pulled Liam onto him so Liam was sitting on his thighs, wet shirt and shorts clinging to Liam's body.   
Harry sent one final stream onto Liam before letting his soft cock lie on his stomach. He ran his fingers over Liam's stomach and chest, under the shirt.   
“Mmmmhh, so hot Li, such a good boy.” Harry mumbled.  
“I'm not always a good boy.” Liam said, grinning cheekily as he started to pee on Harry’s lap. When Harry realised he couldn't keep the grin from forming on his face. He pulled Liam higher so he was wetting Harry’s chest. The seeping wetness drizzling off the side of Harry’s chest and onto the towels. Liam rocked onto Harry as he lay still.   
“Can you cum like this baby?” Harry asked, spurring Liam to keep going, humping onto Harry though his wet pants.   
“Mmhhmm, yeah, fuck.” Liam replied, he quickened his pace and came hard, “Shit.” He panted into Harry’s neck.  
“You are such a good boy, so dirty for me.” Harry told him. Holding Liam close he sat up and kissed Liam softly.  
“I'm really cold.” He told Harry.  
“Lets go shower.” Harry said and Liam hopped back. Blushing at how wet he and the towels were. Harry gathered the towels and mat, throwing them all in the hamper before helping Liam slip out of his wet clothes and adding them to the hamper too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now I'm just writing some different endings which you can choose from. One really sad, one not so sad and a happy one.


	14. The Start of the End

Liam and Louis were on a high after their short time back with Niall and Harry. It wasn’t a surprise that they were both tense on their way back to work as they came down. Their work sucked. They also had a lot to sort out after Liam messed with Louis’ privacy. Divulging work happenings to Harry. Harry had offered to drive them but Liam know Louis needed to get things off his chest, and t wasn’t going to happen at work. The needed the time that the walking offered.   
“You know how pissed off I still am, don’t you?” Louis started after they had walked about 100m from the apartment.   
“I know”, Liam said, not trying to explain himself. He knew he was in the wrong.  
Louis looked up at him, his face revealing the hurt which Liam hated to see. “I thought...I thought you knew...like...we don’t...we don’t share that shit,” Louis finally got out.  
“I shouldn’t have, I knew it at the time and I honestly regret it so much Lou, I never wanted to embarrass you like that,” Liam said, looking up at Louis who had his arms tightly crossed over his chest.   
“Then why did you?” Louis asked. Liam took a deep breath, he honestly couldn’t remember.   
“I don’t know, I guess Harry made it feel ok, like he knew you well enough anyway...no, that’s not it...he doesn’t know you, not like he should...” Liam signed, “I don’t know how to explain it, I know that whatever it was isn’t an excuse anyway.”   
“I don’t need Harry pitying me,” Louis snapped.  
“He doesn’t, I promise Louis, he knows how strong you are, we all do,” Liam tried to amend.  
Louis huffed and stopped in his tracks. Liam stilled too, waiting to see what Louis would do. Tears were pooling in Louis’ eyes, Liam knew the look he had when he was trying to hold them back.   
Louis looked down the side street they had stopped at which led to a small park. He then turned to Liam and punched him hard on the arm. Liam flinched but let Louis hit him, rubbing the sore arm as he then followed Louis. He knew Louis just needed to get it out of his system and give Liam what he deserved. Although Liam felt he probably deserved far worse that what Louis was capable of doing to him.   
“Louis? Where are you going?” Liam asked taking a hold of Louis’ shirt but not pulling back. He didn’t like being away from the main street.   
“The park, can we just sit for a while?” Louis asked, he seemed to have calmed down a bit.  
“Sure babe,” Liam said, still a little worried. Louis found a tree and sat down, leaning against it. Liam lifted him slightly though so he could squeeze between Louis and the tree, holding the smaller man to his chest.  
“Do you feel any better?” Liam asked.  
“Does your arm hurt?” Louis asked, when Liam nodded he continued, “Then yes.” He wasn’t able to stay angry at Liam. Louis rest his head back onto Liam’s shoulder.  
“I love you Lou, so much,” Liam said. Little did he know those would be the last words he spoke before their world was turned upside down.   
Louis scrambled up, pulling Liam with him as soon as he saw the scarred faces of the men approaching them from the alleyway.   
“Run!” Louis yelled and took off, shoving Liam in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you choose the ending from here. See the Chapter titles to chose an end.


	15. Happy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only read this chapter if you want a happy ending.

The man who had to be Jack’s brother followed after them. He and his gang chased them until their lungs gave out. Louis sobbed as he rounded a corner which led to a dead end. They were trapped and exhausted. They had run for at least 10 kilometres trying to get away. Jack’s brother had people everywhere though and every time they thought they got out of sight, another would pop up, herding them away from the safety of Bevan and his boys. They knew why he was after them, Jack was dead because of them. Beven said he’d protect them but they both knew deep down it wasn’t a promise he could keep.

“Ahh the twinky twins, stuck in a bit of a hole there are you boys?” Jack’s brother hissed, “You know why, don’t you?”

“We never meant for anything to happen to him! Beven kicked him out, we nev-“ Louis was cut off as one of the men back handed him, sending him to the ground before stomping hard on his back, “Ahhh! Fuck!”

“Please, he didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt.” Liam pleaded, knowing better than to go to Louis’ aid.

“What did you think would happen, Boyd?” The brother asked sarcastically, “When you steel someone’s fucks for three months steady?” The three men surrounding them then took their boots to the boys who helplessly took the beating.

“We...we needed the...the money...I was....desperate.” Liam pleaded as the men moved back from them. “You know what it’s like. Lukie was just...trying to protect me,” Liam whispered before rolling over and vomiting between him and Louis, blood streaked throughout the vomit.

“Hmm, yeah, I do, I’d do anything for my family. Kill for them even.” He lifted the pistol he had concealed in his jacket.

“Go ahead,” Louis said, raising his arms above his head, wincing as he moved his wrist which looked terribly out of shape, ”shoot me.” Liam watched in horror as the man aimed the gun at Louis. No words would leave his mouth, he couldn’t move.

Louis’ eye didn’t leave the man’s eyes as he started to squeeze the trigger. “I’m not going to shoot you, I want you to feel the pain I feel,” the man said. Confusion flicked across Louis’ face. It wasn’t until it was too late that Liam saw the man grin and look right back at Louis as he turned the gun toward Liam, “I’m going to shoot him.” Liam gasped as the bullet slice through him.

“NO! NO! LIAM!” Louis’s scream rung in his ears. Neither boy noticed the men leave at a sprint. They couldn’t even hear Louis’ screams for help as he tried to stop the bleeding. His cries were lost on uncaring ears, too drugged up to hear.

“Li, Liam, please stay with me, Li. Please,” Louis whimpered, “I’m so sorry, please don’t die, Li, please.”

Liam lay back in Louis arms, one hand gripping tight to the slim boys arm.

“I...’m s- s- so cold Lou,” Liam shook. The tears dropped to Liams face as Louis sobbed above him, still trying to stop the bleeding with his hand.

“Stay awake Li, don’t shut your eyes!” Louis begged, kissing Liams face as Liam closed his eyes when they became too heavy to hold open.

Louis sobbed so hard he hardly noticed when he was being pried off of Liam by the Ambulance Officer and placed on a trolley while he watched as more medics surrounded Liam. He knew the medic holding his hand was talking to him but he couldn’t hear her, he just sobbed and let them place a mask over his face, wheeling him away from Liam.

Louis didn’t see Liam again until was discharged with a cast on his wrist and a body covered in blue, purple and black, not an unusual addition to Louis’ hospital records.

Louis was only allowed to see Liam briefly before being taken to the cop shop. Liam was in the Intensive Care Unit being prepared for surgery. “The machines are keeping him alive”, the nurse said as Louis watched his friend’s pale calm face. He hadn’t ever seen Liam look so calm before. It scared him.

At the police station the woman trying to interview him gave up after Louis just sat with his head curled into his chest. He couldn’t talk to her, he couldn’t talk about Liam or Jack. It hurt knowing there was nothing he could do.

“Is there someone we can call? The officer asked. Louis shook his head before remembering Niall and Harry. He handed the woman the crinkled and faded piece of paper with Niall’s number on it.

When Niall came Louis instantly regretted calling him. Harry walked by Niall’s side. When he saw Louis, covered in blood because he had no other clothes to wear, he panicked. “Where’s Liam?!” Harry demanded, quickening his pace. Louis just shook his head. Tears escaping down his cheeks. He couldn’t get the words out.

“What have you done!” Harry yelled, grabbing Louis by the collar and slamming him against the wall. Louis gasped for air but did nothing to stop Harry from manhandling him. “Where is he?!” Harry demanded, tears slipping from his eyes.

“Harry! Get off him!” Niall yelled, pulling Harry from Louis and sending him stumbling back. Niall slipped an arm around Louis. Holding him carefully.

Harry turned to the officer behind the front desk. “Where is the other one? The guy he was with?” Harry demanded.

“He went to Jollyburt, Calm down, we’ll find out what ward,” she said. Louis didn’t have the energy to tell them he already knew.

The woman picked up the phone and dialled a number off the top of her head. “What is his name?”

“Liam.” Harry supplied.

“No, Boyd,” Louis corrected, “Boyd Caster is on his ID and file.” Harry confused looked at Louis.

Louis knew he thought that name was fake. The reality was that it was easier t hide under an alias in general public than in the underbelly. They never told anyone though, everyone just assumed it was the other way around.

“We need more information from you too,” the officer said to Louis as she waited.

“Lukas Kaspian.” Louis mumbled. He was so thankful when Niall didn’t remove his arm from around him.

The woman then turned her attention to the phone, “Hello, Boyd Caster? SAT?” she said as she wrote Louis’ real name down on a pad, “Okay, Who is his NOK? ... Okay, thank you, I’ll send him soon.”

Louis could tell by the look in her eyes that the news was bad.

“He’s in emergency surgery, unstable currently. We can get a car to take you there if you need, you’re his next of kin.” She said to Louis.

“Fuck!” Harry cried into his hands, sobbing, making Louis flinch.

“I can drive,” Niall said. Harry looked up, seeming to have forgotten Niall was there. He turned and buried himself into Niall’s chest as the blonde wrapped his free arm around him, “Come on.”

“Lukas can’t go yet”, the officer interrupted, motioning to Louis, “We need information, then you can.”

Louis looked to Harry and Niall, knowing they wanted to leave now, he stepped towards the desk, “It was Jack...I don’t know his last name...his brother...runs the bloodscared gang...he had a gripe and blamed us. He blamed us for Jack getting kicked out of Beven’s place, the...the brothel.” He didn’t need to explain to the woman they were whores, she knew their case. “It’s on Harper Street. They tracked us down. That’s it though, we didn’t do anything wrong. We never killed Jack, Sako’s lot did.” Louis explained as best he could, he wanted to see Liam again, he had to. He ignored Harry trying to pull Niall to the door, trying to leave without Louis. The woman wrote fast after flicking on a tape recorder too.

“What did you do to anger them?” She asked, “Why did they blame you?”

“He...Jack had a go at me, at Beven’s. So I jumped him, choked him and the others beat me to get me off. Beven blamed him for starting on me, and getting me all marked up. He got a lot of clients for Boyd and I. He kicked Jack out. I never knew Sako was after Jack or that Beven was protecting him. I didn’t know Beven would kick him out. I thought we’d both cop a beating or something and it’d be done. I mean, fuck, every whore house has it’s punch ups.” When Louis looked up he saw the shock on Niall’s face. Louis had always kept his worlds apart from each other. Niall never saw that side of him, the violent, deadly side.

“What did Boyd do?” She asked. Louis looked down at his hands, covered in blood. “Nothing,” he croaked, tears slipping down his cheeks, “He just had my back.”

“Okay, we’ve got your file and picture,” She said to Louis, then to Niall, “I’ll get your address and then he can go.”

Niall gave her his address before walking to the exit with Harry without looking back at Louis. Louis followed, jogging to catch up despite the pain he was in.

“Can I please go with you?” he asked as Niall got into his car, “Niall, please!?”

Niall sighed and nodded. Louis climbed in to the back seat. He sat hugging himselftight, refusing to let his sobbing continue.

“You selfish fucker,” Harry snapped when Niall started the car.

Louis didn’t respond.

“He never asked anything of you!” Harry continued, “Always fucking things up for you though, nothing has changed from when I last knew you Louis.” He used the alias name as though it was dirt in his mouth.

“Harry! Enough!” Niall growled.

The rest of the drive was silent. Nothing changed as they waited in the waiting room. A nurse gave Louis more pain killers for his arm after seeing he was back again when he should have been resting.

Louis waited beside Niall who had Harry on his other side. He had not felt so alone in a long time.

“I’m sorry”, Louis tried. Harry scoffed. Niall sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t even know who you are...” Niall said.

“Niall, believe me I’m the same person you know! You...you don’t know what it’s like in those places Ni.” Louis defended, “It’s not who I am-”.

“You are though...you’re violent, starting fights you know you can’t finish,” Niall interrupted. Louis’ face fell, he couldn’t believe what Niall was saying. Louis knew he wasn’t like that. He never had been before he got trapped in a cycle of hurt and pain with Liam. Louis hated who he had to be to survive.

“I’m not,” Louis said helplessly.

“You strangled a man,” Niall said, “You admitted it.”

“He hurt Liam!” Louis said. Niall raised his eye brow’s, not understanding. “Not...not now...before...Jack was the one who beat him up...when you found us.”

Niall stayed quiet and Harry lifted his gaze as he listened in.

“Liam had taken all his clients,” Louis continued, “He said he’d kill him for it, when he jumped us, I was waiting for Liam to stash our money. He was furious when we turned up at Beven’s. He kept looking at me, telling me it wasn’t over.”

Louis choked up, “I couldn’t let him.”

Niall finally pulled Louis into his arms so the older was on Niall’s lap. He felt bac for doubting Louis so much. But not as bad as Harry did. Louis sobbed into Niall’s shirt, it was all too overwhelming and no matter how tightly the blonde held him, it wasn’t enough. He still felt so lonely without Liam.

“Shhh, I’m sorry love, I’m so sorry,” Niall whispered, stroking his back.

“Lou, me too, I...I’m a dick...fuck...I’m sorry,” Harry said, his hand on Louis’ back.

It was another three hours before a female doctor came out calling “Lukas Kaspian?”

Louis sat up so fast he would have fallen to the ground if both Harry and Niall hadn’t grabbed him.

“Come with me, please. Your friends have to stay,” She said. Niall held Harry as he struggled to contain his fear.

Louis followed the doctor to a room where Liam lay. He was hooked up to several machines and monitors. But he was still alive, and he looked like he had a bit more colour in his face.

“Boyd’s had a pretty rough few hours. But he’s stable now. We don’t know the full extent of the damage he may have had to his brain. He is breathing for himself now though which is a great sign. He has lost part of his liver and his stomach was badly damaged so we are monitoring for septicaemia. Have you got any questions?”

“He...he’ll be okay now? Won’t he?” Louis finally asked.

“We can’t guarantee it but I think he has a pretty good chance love,” The doctor said softly.

Louis broke down in tears. He was so happy and relieved. He sank down beside Liam, putting his face in his hand, ignoring the cords tapped to the boys wrist.

“We’ve also been in contact with some people who wanted to help you both out. They run a special group which helps young people like yourselves get out of the black market. They give you new identities and you’ll have to move but we can make sure you’re both recorded as dead. You’ll have to go to a special hostel school where you’ll either go to university or study a trade but they are very flexible. We’ve had both of your cases open for a long time and it was only last week fortnight we had a man ask us to look out for you. He said you got him out and would get his brother to help you both.”

“Jack...” Louis whispered and the doctor nodded.

“I need an answer right away though, You’ll have to decide for both of you,” the doctor said.

“Can we still see our boyfriends?” Louis asked.

“It’s up to you, but they would have to move too, you can’t go anywhere you have been in the last 10 years,” she explained.

“Okay, we’ll do it.”

 

**Epilogue**

Louis was sitting on a large sofa of their LA apartment, Liam cuddled around his back. It’s been five years since the night at the hospital and the boys have been living in the US the whole time. Niall and Harry flew Louis’ family over after three years when they had been given the okay from the agency. Liam and Louis never saw Jack but they had a parcel from his brother three weeks after their move. It contained a newspaper with a sticky note on the 5th page. “Two young male prostitutes left for dead after a zone challenge” read the title. The note said, “You’re welcome.” The article explained the boys had no family and how the government did nothing to help them and that things needed to change. Liam and Louis found it a bit nostalgic, reading that they were dead and only then the government seemed to care.

“What are you thinking about Lou, you look sad,” Liam said, pecking a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

“It’s five years today,” Louis said leaning into Liam.

“Mhmm, isn’t that a good thing?” Liam asked.

“It is, it’s all just a bit hard to forget.” Louis said. Both boys had been through extensive counselling together since the move. Harry and Niall had been made to do courses to help them understand what the boys were going through with the change. Louis was probably struggling the most but so long as he had Niall or Liam with him, or even Harry if they couldn’t be. Then he was okay.

“We’re safe now, we got out Lou, we did it,” Liam said quietly. Louis just smiled and nodded. They had beaten the cycle.


	16. Sad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only read this chapter if you want the SAD ending.

The man who had to be Jack’s brother followed after them. He and his gang chased them until their lungs gave out. Louis sobbed as he rounded a corner which led to a dead end. They were trapped and exhausted. They had run for at least 10 kilometres trying to get away. Jack’s brother had people everywhere though and every time they thought they got out of sight, another would pop up, herding them away from the safety of Bevan and his boys. They knew why he was after them, Jack was dead because of them. Beven said he’d protect them but they both knew deep down it wasn’t a promise he could keep.

“Ahh the twinky twins, stuck in a bit of a hole there are you boys?” Jack’s brother hissed, “You know why, don’t you?”

“We never meant for anything to happen to him! Beven kicked him out, we nev-“ Louis was cut off as one of the men back handed him, sending him to the ground before stomping hard on his back, “Ahhh! Fuck!”

“Please, he didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt.” Liam pleaded, knowing better than to go to Louis’ aid.

“What did you think would happen, Boyd?” The brother asked sarcastically, “When you steel someone’s fucks for three months steady?” The three men surrounding them then took their boots to the boys who helplessly took the beating.

“We...we needed the...the money...I was....desperate.” Liam pleaded as the men moved back from them. “You know what it’s like. Lukie was just...trying to protect me,” Liam whispered before rolling over and vomiting between him and Louis, blood streaked throughout the vomit.

“Hmm, yeah, I do, I’d do anything for my family. Kill for them even.” He lifted the pistol he had concealed in his jacket.

“Go ahead,” Louis said, raising his arms above his head, wincing as he moved his wrist which looked terribly out of shape, ”shoot me.” Liam watched in horror as the man aimed the gun at Louis. No words would leave his mouth, he couldn’t move.

**Ending One**

Louis’ eye didn’t leave the man’s eyes as he started to squeeze the trigger. “I’m not going to shoot you, I want you to feel the pain I feel,” the man said. Confusion flicked across Louis’ face. It wasn’t until it was too late that Liam saw the man grin and look right back at Louis as he turned the gun toward Liam, “I’m going to shoot him.” Liam gasped as the bullet slice through him.

“NO! NO! LIAM!” Louis’s scream rung in his ears. Neither boy noticed the men leave at a sprint. They couldn’t even hear Louis’ screams for help as he tried to stop the bleeding. His cries were lost on uncaring ears, too drugged up to hear.

“Li, Liam, please stay with me, Li. Please,” Louis whimpered, “I’m so sorry, please don’t die, Li, please.”

Liam lay back in Louis arms, one hand gripping tight to the slim boys arm.

“I...’m s- s- so cold Lou,” Liam shook. The tears dropped to Liams face as Louis sobbed above him, still trying to stop the bleeding with his hand.

“Stay awake Li, don’t shut your eyes!” Louis begged, kissing Liams face as Liam closed his eyes when they became too heavy to hold open.

Louis sobbed so hard he hardly noticed when he was being pried off of Liam by the Ambulance Officer and placed on a trolley while he watched as more medics surrounded Liam. He knew the medic holding his hand was talking to him but he couldn’t hear her, he just sobbed and let them place a mask over his face, wheeling him away from Liam.

Louis didn’t see Liam again until was discharged with a cast on his wrist and a body covered in blue, purple and black, not an unusual addition to Louis’ hospital records.

Louis was only allowed to see Liam briefly before being taken to the cop shop. Liam was in the Intensive Care Unit being prepared for surgery. “The machines are keeping him alive”, the nurse said as Louis watched his friend’s pale calm face. He hadn’t ever seen Liam look so calm before. It scared him.

At the police station the woman trying to interview him gave up after Louis just sat with his head curled into his chest. He couldn’t talk to her, he couldn’t talk about Liam or Jack. It hurt knowing there was nothing he could do. When they finally let him return to the hospital the doctor said Liam had been into surgery and was out now. They took him to Liams room and sat Louis down. Louis noticed there were three people, who didn’t look like doctors, also in the room.

 “Your friend had a pretty rough few hours. But he’s stable now. We don’t know the full extent of the damage he may have had to his brain. He is breathing for himself now though which is a great sign. He has lost part of his liver and his stomach was badly damaged so we are monitoring for septicaemia. Have you got any questions?”

“He...he’ll be okay now? Won’t he?” Louis finally asked.

“We can’t guarantee it but I think he has a pretty good chance love,” The doctor said softly.

Louis broke down in tears. He was so happy and relieved. He sank down beside Liam, putting his face in his hand, ignoring the cords tapped to the boys wrist.

“We’ve also got some people here who wanted to help you both out. They run a special group which helps young people like yourselves get out of the black market. They give you new identities and you’ll have to move but we can make sure you’re both recorded as dead. You’ll have to go to a special hostel school where you’ll either go to university or study a trade but they are very flexible. We’ve had both of your cases open for a long time and it was only last week fortnight we had a man ask us to look out for you. He said you got him out and would get his brother to help you both.”

“Jack...” Louis whispered and the doctor nodded.

“We need an answer right away though, You’ll have to decide for both of you,” one of the people who Louis assumed was in on the case said.

“Can we still see our boyfriends?” Louis asked. The three looked at each other but shook their heads.

“No, you can’t risk it for anyone else in the program,” One said. Louis took a shuddering breath. He couldn’t help but shiver. He knew the only way to leave this life was to get out now. This would be their only chance at really living. He bit back the tears as he nodded, “We’ll do it.”

**Epilogue**

Liam never questioned Louis’ decision. They both cried for weeks about silly little things. But the other was always there for them. Liam and Louis never saw Jack but they had a parcel from his brother three weeks after their move. It contained a newspaper with a sticky note on the 5th page. “Two young male prostitutes left for dead after a zone challenge” read the title. The note said, “You’re welcome.” The article explained the boys had no family and how the government did nothing to help them and that things needed to change. Liam and Louis found it a bit nostalgic, reading that they were dead and only then the government seemed to care.

Three years later the boys had broken one of the biggest rules and went to see if they could at least see how Harry and Niall were going. They waited near the boy’s apartment and trailed Harry one day. He was looking good, out with friends for a drink. Liam didn’t want to stay any longer so they returned to the apartment just in time to see Niall walking down the street.

Louis was fine, until he saw the boy Niall was with was holding his hand. They watched as Niall made his way to the park he and Louis had gone paintballing.

“Lou, let’s go,” Liam said, seeing Louis becoming visibly upset. He wanted to run up to Niall and tell him he couldn’t just move on like that. That he was still with Louis and he was practically cheating on him right now. But he wasn’t. Because to Niall, Louis was dead. The hospital, police and paper said so.

“It hurts so much Li,” Louis admitted.

“I know Lou, but we can’t do anything, he’s got to move on too.” Liam rationalised. Louis nodded and let himself be pulled away. They had a flight to catch back home, LA.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis was sitting on a large sofa of their LA apartment, Liam cuddled around his back. It’s been five years since the night at the hospital and the boys have been living in the US.

“What are you thinking about Lou, you look sad,” Liam said, pecking a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

“It’s five years today,” Louis said leaning into Liam, “I miss him.”

“I know love,” Liam mumbled, “I miss Harry too.”

“It’s all just a bit hard to forget.” Louis said. Both boys had been through extensive counselling together since the move. It helped, but not enough to heal broken hearts.

“We’re safe now though Lou, we got out, we did it,” Liam said quietly. Louis just smiled and nodded. They had beaten the cycle. Their hearts had been the payment, but they no longer needed to sell their souls.


	17. REALLY SAD ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only read this chapter if you want a REALLY SAD ending.

The man who had to be Jack’s brother followed after them. He and his gang chased them until their lungs gave out. Louis sobbed as he rounded a corner which led to a dead end. They were trapped and exhausted. They had run for at least 10 kilometres trying to get away. Jack’s brother had people everywhere though and every time they thought they got out of sight, another would pop up, herding them away from the safety of Bevan and his boys. They knew why he was after them, Jack was dead because of them. Beven said he’d protect them but they both knew deep down it wasn’t a promise he could keep.   
“Ahh the twinky twins, stuck in a bit of a hole there are you boys?” Jack’s brother hissed, “You know why, don’t you?”

  
“We never meant for anything to happen to him! Beven kicked him out, we nev-“ Louis was cut off as one of the men back handed him, sending him to the ground before stomping hard on his back, “Ahhh! Fuck!”

  
“Please, he didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt.” Liam pleaded, knowing better than to go to Louis’ aid.   
“What did you think would happen, Boyd?” The brother asked sarcastically, “When you steel someone’s fucks for three months steady?” The three men surrounding them then took their boots to the boys who helplessly took the beating.  
“We...we needed the...the money...I was....desperate.” Liam pleaded as the men moved back from them. “You know what it’s like. Lukie was just...trying to protect me,” Liam whispered before rolling over and vomiting between him and Louis, blood streaked throughout the vomit.  
“Hmm, yeah, I do, I’d do anything for my family. Kill for them even.” He lifted the pistol he had concealed in his jacket.   
“Go ahead,” Louis said, raising his arms above his head, wincing as he moved his wrist which looked terribly out of shape, ”shoot me.” Liam watched in horror as the man aimed the gun at Louis. No words would leave his mouth, he couldn’t move.

  
Louis’ eye didn’t leave the man’s eyes as he started to squeeze the trigger. “I’m not going to shoot you, I want you to feel the pain I feel,” the man said. Confusion flicked across Louis’ face. It wasn’t until it was too late that Liam saw the man grin and look right back at Louis as he turned the gun toward Liam, “I’m going to shoot him.” Liam gasped as the bullet slice through him.  
“NO! NO! LIAM!” Louis’s scream rung in his ears. Neither boy noticed the men leave at a sprint. They couldn’t even hear Louis’ screams for help as he tried to stop the bleeding. His cries were lost on uncaring ears, too drugged up to hear.   
“Li, Liam, please stay with me, Li. Please,” Louis whimpered, “I’m so sorry, please don’t die, Li, please.”   
Liam lay back in Louis arms, one hand gripping tight to the slim boys arm.  
“I...’m s- s- so cold Lou,” Liam shook. The tears dropped to Liam's face as Louis sobbed above him, still trying to stop the bleeding with his hand.   
“Stay awake Li, don’t shut your eyes!” Louis begged, kissing Liam's face as Liam closed his eyes when they became too heavy to hold open.

Liam's lifeless body lay in Louis' arms, no-one came to help and Louis couldn't move. Liam was cold and hard by the time someone pried Louis away from him.   
Going to the hospital had been a blur or green, white and bright lights. Louis felt numb and more lonely than he ever had in his life. Liam was gone.

A nurse had found Niall's phone number in Louis' jeans and called him. Louis refused to look at Harry when the doctor told him Liam was dead. He curled up in a ball and felt even more alone as Niall consoled Harry who had collapsed on the floor. 

  
**Epilogue**

It was three weeks before Louis was discharged. He refused to go to Niall and Harry's. Choosing instead to go to Beven. It wasn't long though before Beven kicked him out.

"Look, you need some help, I'm giving you a ticket out. Go to your boyfriend, I'll make sure no-one knows you've left my ring" Beven had said tossing Louis his bag.

Louis should have been happy, he was free. But he couldn't get past the fact that he at least felt close to Liam when in living in the underbelly culture. The world he and Liam had survived together for so long. 

When Louis showed up on Niall's doorstep he was pulled into an instant embrace. 

"You're back," Niall mumbled through his tears as he held tight to Louis, "I thought you'd gone."

Louis held him back. He saw Harry on the couch looking like he'd rather not have to see Louis and Niall together. 

"Beven...he...he let me go..." Louis said finally as Niall took the backpack from Louis and led him inside. 

"You're free? Like, no more work?" Niall said, not able to hold the smile from his face. Louis swallowed and nodded. 

It was months before Louis was able to talk to Harry or Niall about Liam. They both realised just how badly affected Louis was after the first night Louis had stayed with them. Louis screamed and cried and thrashed about at night, he would wake up drenched in sweat or sobbing for Liam. Niall tried to hold him but as soon as it wasn't Liam's arms on him Louis would just cry harder. Eventually, Niall gave up and just waited for Louis to calm down enough to lay back down and be held. 

Louis lashed out too. Harry brought home a young boy after a night out with a few friends one night. Louis screamed and thumped his fists on Harry's chest before Niall and Harry were able to restrain him. Niall held Louis as he sobbed. Harry called an Uber for the poor boy who had witnessed the whole thing.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Harry," Louis whimpered when he realised what he'd done. 

Harry sat down beside Niall and Louis and rubbed Louis' back gently. 

"I know...Lou...I'm not trying to replace him..." Harry said.

"I know...I'm sorry."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niall stayed with Louis, despite the heartbreak he had felt himself as he watched his boyfriend grieve. Harry moved out though, he couldn't handle Louis and his grief 24/7. He needed to move on. 

 

 


End file.
